Proyecto GAMMA
by Fenixyz
Summary: Ser una chica de secundaria? Fácil! Vivir con un pasado turbio? Es cosa de todos los días. Detener apocalípsis mágicos? Juego de niños! Cuidar de una androide mágica que creaste junto a tu mejor amiga por "accidente"? Pan comi-espera... QUÉ? - Veamos a Sunset y Twilight (Sci-Twi), junto a quienes las rodean, y a una niña inocente que necesita aprender mucho. (No shipping)
1. Un extraño despertar

**NOTA LEER:**

 **Hola y/o Hello a todos y todas! n_n/**

 **Bueno, con SAS ya acabada, y lamentando que aún Sunset Dawn (ya me estoy acostumbrando al nombre, ... pero sigue sin convencerme...) aún no está lista para su publicación, he decidido experimentar con esta idea medio random.**

 **Créditos a Crydius, usuario de Deviantart creador de la "serie" de comics en que me basé para hacer esto.**

 **crydius. deviantart com/ art/What-we-did-last-night-691730750**

 **Esto es un fic, casi puramente improvisado, no tengo tramas ni ideas fijas, así que solo iré escribiendo lo que se me ocurra por el camino. No puedo decir que lo actualice regularmente, todo dependerá de lo que me venga a la cabeza. Bueno si deciden leerlo espero les saque almenos una que otra risa :)**

 **Nota final, pese al comic, no tengo intensión de hacer esto un Sunlight, ni ningún tipo de Shipping, lo digo desde ya.**

* * *

Zzz…

Zzzz…

Mmh… zzz….

Mh… heno frito…

… zzz

" _Im a Barbie Girl~ in a Barbie Wolrd~!"_

Twilight: Wah! Si un objeto indetenible choca con un inamovible causa-…! … eh…?

La frase de la científica es detenida al ver su teléfono sonando en el suelo…

Lo toma y tras acomodar sus lentes, enciende la pantalla cortando la música.

Twilight: …"hey Twily, acabo de darme cuenta que mi pasta dental tiene la protección de 12 horas con aliento a canela." "si tenia que mensajearte para decirte esa tontería ja ja" "XD" "Lol" … uff, Pinkie. Je je...

Su voz es algo frustrada pero acompañada de una sonrisa divertida

Dejando su teléfono de lado, frota su cabeza, y se da cuenta que está sentada en el suelo, en su sótano mas precisamente.

Un suave ronquido la hace voltearse, encontrando la imagen de su amiga cabellera de fuego.

Sunset está tendida en el suelo de lado, su rostro apacible roncando tenuemente, un pequeño rastro de saliva caída en el lado de su boca.

Twilight no resistió la risa ante la imagen. Extendiendo su brazo la mueve un poco.

Twilight: Sunset, Sunset despierta.

Sunset: Mmmh… dame mas girasoles….

Twilight: Je, Sunset, Sunset despierta por favor.

La sacude mas logrando su cometido.

Sunset: Eh EH! No toques mi katsup! … eh?

Twiligjt: Buenos días.

Sunset: Twily…?

Un gran bostezo escapa de la peli fuego, y se contagia a la peli morada.

Sunset: Donde estamos?

Twilight: Creo que es mi sótano.

Ambas miran levemente alrededor, se dan cuenta de que ambas vistes batas blancas, y hay algunas hojas esparcidas por el suelo.

Sunset: Umm… que pasó anoche…?

Twilight: Um, yo… no recuerdo… fuimos a una fiesta en casa de Pinkie… no?

Sunset decide levantarse, ayudándose de la mesa junto a ellas. Twilight la imita.

Hay quejidos y gruñidos al sentir ambas sus espaldas estirarse y descontracturarse un poco.

Sunset: Auh… … oye… y mi blusa…?

Pregunta al darse cuenta que solo viste su sujetador negro. Twilight al notar eso no evita girar la cabeza hacia un lado un tanto apenada.

Sunset deja su incógnita de lado un momento al notar sobre la mesa muchos más papeles, además de tornillos y algunas herramientas.

Sunset: Wow… ya fuera de bromas, que pasó anoche?

Twilight: No lo se… solo recuerdo que Pinkie hizo una fiesta luego… lo demás es borroso…

Sunset: Uff, la fiesta… y luego Rainbow trajo una botella rara…

Twiligjt: … hay no…! Sería una bebida alcohólica?

Sunset: Uff! No me sorprendería siendo Rainbow. Pero no, creo que era un tipo de bebida energizante.

Twilight: Esas cosas no son reales, aunque… si recuerdo… sentirme extrañamente animada y feliz

Sunset: Si, luego creo que hablamos, y recuerdo estar muy emocionada a cerca de… construir… algo…? Y con este desastre… qué rayos hicimos…?

Twilight: Au… no se, mi cabeza me da vueltas… y mi garganta está seca…

Ve una mano de piel melocotón extenderle un vaso de agua.

Twilight: Oh! Gracias.

Está a punto de tomar el vaso cuando se voltea para ver a tan servicial persona, una niña de largo cabello, el cual oscila del color azul al naranja en su extensión, casi pareciendo un cielo crepuscular. Sus ojos color turquesa no muestran ninguna emoción en su rostro neutro.

?: Es una placer, madre unidad Alfa. Tus niveles de hidratación se denotan bastante bajos. Así que es deducible que necesites una dosis de monóxido de dihidrógedo.

Tanto la científica como la ex equina quedaron de piedra mientras veían a esa curiosa niña.

?: Madre unidad Beta, deseas una también?

Habla ahora mirando a Sunset.

Ojos verdes y violetas se cruzan, y un sudor frío cae de ambas…

 _ **\- Proyecto G.A.M.M.A. -**_

Sunset mira hacia ninguna parte particular, con un gesto normal, no parece preocupada.

Sunset: … bien. … calma. Estoy calmada. Soy la definición de la calma, la serenidad, y la paz. Solo, alguien puede decirme, CÓMO PASO ESTO?!

Exclama rompiendo esa imagen relajada mientras mira a aquella curiosa niña, vestida con su blusa por cierto, caminar por el sótano sin rumbo aparente, su mirada constantemente vagando por el lugar. Parecía curiosa de sus alrededores.

Sunset: Cuándo… cómo… qué… cómo hicimos esto?!

Pregunta casi desesperada por la respuesta mirando a su amiga científica la cual estaba examinando los documentos en la mesa.

Twilight: No lo se! Aquí están los planos de todos los proyectos que hemos estudiado las últimas semanas. La fuente de energía autosustentable, una IA con capacidad de aprendizaje, y un mecanismo automotriz de rápida respuesta.

Sunset: Todas esas cosas eran teorías! Nada de eso se puede hacer de verdad!

Twilight: También están nuestros estudios de la magia y los campos cuánticos.

Esparciendo un poco los papeles del lugar, da finalmente con un plano, que muestra una imagen muy similar a la niña que está con ellas.

Twilight: …Parece que… de alguna forma conseguimos unir todos estos proyectos… en una sola unidad para crear…

Sunset: Por favor no lo digas…

Twiligjt: Una forma de vida artificial consciente y autosuficiente!

Ambas ven a la niña que actualmente parece entretenida sosteniendo una llave inglesa en sus manos, como si la estudiara, o solo jugara con ella.

Sunset: AAAAAAGGGHHH…!

Grita y se deja caer en la mesa, tendiendo en esta todo su cuerpo.

Twilight: "Proyecto G.A.M.M.A."… … santo dios no existente… este es el mayor descubrimiento del milenio!

Sunset: Ugh… no estoy lista para ser madre… mi empleo en línea no me da para mantener una hija…

Twilight: Cómo que una hija?

Sunset: Nos llamó madre a las dos!

Twilight: Es-Eso… yo… hay mi…

Sunset: Ugh… Rainbow juro que te mataré… ok, basta de tonterías. Um… tú a… "Gamma"?

La niña suspende su recorrido por el sótano para ver a Sunset.

GAMMA: si, madre unidad Beta?

Sunset: … por qué tú eres la alfa?

Pregunta con cierta molestia a Twilight.

Sunset: Bueno como sea, um… tú uh… nosotras… te construimos…?

GAMMA: afirmativo, madre unidad Beta. Mi registro de existencia indica que mi activación sucedió hace 3 horas, 23 minutos y 16 segundos. 17… 18… 19.-

Sunset: Si ok ya entendí. … um... Cómo te hicimos?

Twilight: Por qué le preguntas esas cosas?

Sunset: Bueno yo no recuerdo nada, ni tú tampoco, y ella es la única testigo de lo que pasó anoche.

GAMMA: Según mis registros, madre unidad Alfa programó mi sistema inicial, mientras madre unidad Beta desarrolló mis programas y fuente de datos.

Sunset: Te programe para… qué exactamente?

GAMMA: entre mis programas tengo acceso a fuentes de habla y escucha, procesamiento audiovisual, aprendizaje variado y sistema de lucha y defensa personal.

Sunset: Te programé para luchar?

GAMMA: se me ha descargado registros audio visuales enfatizados en maniobras de combate, pero madre unidad Alfa me programó para usarlas solo en casos de necesidad defensiva.

Sunset: Twily por qué arruinas mi diversión?

GAMMA: Sin embargo madre unidad Beta ha creado una salida secundaria que permite su acceso en caso de deseo de presunción y exhibición.

Sunset: Bien, hasta inconsciente soy lista.

Twilight: A ver centrémonos. Um, Gamma. Que dice tu programación inicial?

GAMMA: madre unidad Alfa ha registrado en mi sistema tres leyes fundamentales. Número 1, no dañar a ningún ser viviente, a menos que sea una situación de riesgo grado 6. Numero 2, asistir necesidades de otras personas, siempre que estas no violen la ley número uno, ni interfiera con el desarrollo intelectual personal.

Sunset: Twilight programaste a nuestra hija para ser una nerd.

Twilight: Discúlpame por preocuparme por su desarrollo!

Exclama con sarcasmo.

GAMMA: número 3, acatar mandatos hechos por toda imagen de regente social, siempre que no vaya en contra de las leyes 1 y 2, ni vaya en contra de todo mandato hecho por madre unidad Alfa, o madre unidad Beta.

Sunset: Bien, obediente educada y amable. Twi, programaste a nuestra hija para ser aburrida.

Twilight: Ser respetuosa no tiene nada de malo!

Sunset: Tampoco tiene nada divertido. No tienes algún programa para acceder a una etapa de rebeldía adolescente?

GAMMA: Negativo, madre unidad Alfa desactivo todo protocolo referente a estados denominados "rebeldes" de mi sistema.

Sunset: Cuál es el punto de ser madre si tu hija no se vuelve en tu contra en algún momento de su vida?

Twilight: Acabas de decir que no querías ser madre!

Sunset: Dije que no estaba lista, nunca dije que no quisiera.

GAMMA: um… madre unidad Beta…?

Sunset mira a su "hija", y se sorprende cuando esa expresión neutral que tenía es cambiada por un rostro, deprimido?

GAMMA: mi sistema presenta fallas para tu criterio de aceptación…?

Sus ojos no parecen capaces de mostrar brillo, pero aún así… su mirada… e incluso su voz… se notan... tan dolidas.

Ni Twilight ni Sunset pueden creer lo que ven… la segunda muestra su sorpresa y siente que se le parte el alma…

GAMMA: … puedo tomar medidas para cambiar mi sistema si lo deseas…

La antes villana sintió su corazón ser atravesado por una lanza, la mirada penosa, tímida, y dolida de aquella niña robot sacó lo mejor de ella.

Sunset: NONONONONO!

Se apresuró a decir tan pronto se recuperó de aquel impacto de lanza invisible a su pecho e igual presurosa tomo a la niña de los hombros.

Sunset: no me hagas caso! Quejarme de tonterías es la forma en que combato una situación confusa! Eres perfecta tal como eres!

La pequeña GAMMA levanta la vista aunque parece dudosa.

GAMMA: quiero cumplir las expectativas de madre unidad Beta, ser la mejor hija que pueda…

Su corazón y su mente explotaron.

Sunset: eres la mejor hija que he tenido en mi vida!

Exclama con una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo dado a la niña robot. Casi se ven corazones rodeando a la ex equina mientras abraza con amor a la niña, la cual da una suave sonrisa respondiendo el abrazo.

GAMMA: te amo madre unidad Beta.

Sunset apenas pudo resistir el querer gritar de alegría.

Sunset: se parece tanto a ti Twi! Sabe como despertar mi cariño!

Dice y sonríe mientras frota su mejilla contra la de la niña ganando una suave risita de esta.

Twilight no parecía muy centrada en la escena, más enfocada en la niña mecánica que ahora ríe.

Twilight: … no puedo creerlo… esos eran… sentimientos…? No solo posee capacidad de comprensión sino capacidad de emoción… eso es… eso no debería ser posible para un robot!

La exclamación gana la atención de las otras dos en el lugar, quienes miran un tanto sorprendidas a la científica.

Pronto GAMMA baja la mirada con cierto dolor a la vez que se separa de Sunset para acercarse a Twilight.

GAMMA: madre unidad Alfa, mi comportamiento presenta características no aceptables?

Ahora era Twilight quien era, "atacada" por la mirada y voz dolida de su, hija.

GAMMA: por favor, introduce los parámetros requeridos para tu aceptación.

Habla bajando la mirada, luciendo tímida.

Twilight permanece inmóvil, con los ojos temblando.

Al no recibir respuesta, GAMMA alza un poco la mirada, preocupada.

GAMMA: … madre unidad alfa…?

Sin poder contenerse, Twilight abraza a la niña llorando suavemente.

GAMMA: madre unidad alfa… estás llorando… he hecho algo terrible para lastimarte…

La mirada de la niña ahora mostraba desesperación, sus ojos aunque sin brillo temblaron, como si amenazaran empezar a llorar.

Sunset: -pensando- ella puede llorar…?

Una incógnita que en realidad no le importaba conocer.

Twilight sigue abrazando y acariciando el cabello de su recién... construida hija.

GAMMA: madre unidad alfa… lamento serte una fuente de dolor…

Su voz dolida solo hace que Twilight la sostengo con más fuerza.

Twilight: no! No mi niña! No me causas dolor… al contrario… no podría estar más feliz…

Se separa para ver a la robot a los ojos, esos que aunque no muestran brillo, parecen expresar su pesar y su cariño al verla.

Twilight: eres mi hija… mi pequeña…

GAMMA: madre unidad alfa…

Se unden ambas en ese abrazo. Sunset no puede sino sonreír mientras las mira.

Sunset: bueno, no es lo más extraño que nos ha pasado.

 _- **G** randiosa **A** utómata **M** ágica y **M** ecánica **A** vanzada -_

Tras unos momentos más, dejaron a su hija seguir observando el sótano, se la veía interesada en las máquinas y registros regados, y bastante desordenados por el lugar.

Mientras ellas, intentaban ordenar todos los documentos y notas que estaban dispersas por el suelo y la mesa.

Sunset: muy bien, así que luego de beber algo de dudosa procedencia, terminamos viniendo a tu casa, armamos una niña, y ahora tenemos una hija. Eso lo entiendo, pero porque eres la alfa?

Twilight: no crees que hay cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos? Qué se supone que haremos con ella?

Sunset: a qué te refieres?

Twilight: tú lo dijiste antes, no tienes como mantener a una hija, yo tampoco, apenas estamos acabando la secundaria. No tenemos empleo… no tenemos como mantenerla… comida escuela… casa… QUE RAYOS! Ni siquiera tenemos edad para casarnos ni nada parecido!

Sunset: ya pensando en matrimonio?

Twilight: siendo justa, si tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida unida a una persona a causa de un descuido nocturno provocado por bebidas con efecto neuronal degenerativo, asumo tú serías la opción más acorde a mi estilo de vida.

Sunset: … lo tomo como un cumplido.

Twilight: qué se supone haga con mis padres? Cómo les explico que luego de una extraña noche he acabado como madre no concubina?!

Sunset: sin mencionar que la niña es de metal. … por primera vez me siento bien de ser huérfana…

Twilight: y mis estudios universitarios?! Tenía ya una vida universitaria planeada, pero ahora tendré que buscar un empleo cuando termine la secundaria! No puedo estudiar, trabajar y criar una niña! Es… es demasiado…

Sunset también se sentía algo perdida, pero a diferencia de su amiga científica, ella sabía mantener la calma y la mente fría ante situaciones problemáticas.

Twilight por otro lado , aunque se la nota tratando de mantenerse tranquila, es evidente que está al borde de uno de sus ataques de histeria. Algunos cabellos empezaban a levantarse y se la nota respirar cada vez más profundo y más rápido.

Lleva sus ojos verdes a la niña de cabello crepuscular que ahora examina unas notas perdidas del suelo. Su expresión sigue siendo neutra, pero parece curiosa.

Con un suspiro por la nariz relaja sus hombros, regresa su atención a su amiga y se gira para tomarla de las manos.

Sunset: hey Twi, escucha.

La científica, intentando calmar su agitada respiración mira a su amiga cabello de fuego.

Sunset: mira, entiendo todo lo que dices, yo estoy igual de preocupada. Aunque no lo parezca, todo esto también me da miedo.

Se miran un momento, entrelazan sus manos sujetándose a la otra con fuerza.

Sunset: mira, todo esto es muy repentino para ambas. Pero esta… niña…

Ambas giran sus miradas para ver a su "hija" seguir caminando por el lugar, entreteniéndose con cuanto sus ojos pudieran ver en las máquinas del lugar.

Sunset: es ahora parte de nuestras vidas. Créeme, yo también hubiera preferido crecer, terminar la escuela y tener un empleo estable, pero ya ves, el universo siempre busca como burlarse de nosotras.

Twilight comprendía esa frase, se ganó un poco de burla de ambas.

Sunset: será difícil, pero vamos! Hemos evitado el Armagedón varias veces! Y, somos los cerebros más poderosos de este mundo, o el otro mundo, o cualquier otro mundo! Encontraremos la forma de cuidar a nuestra hija, y seguir nuestras vidas semi normales.

Twilight: je, quizás tengas razón…

Sunset: claro que si, recuerda, tenemos la magia de la amistad, y la amistad, todo lo puede!

Ambas se sonríen, ven de nuevo a su pequeña mecánica y luego se giran para seguir ordenando los planos y anotaciones de la mesa.

Sunset: oye, y esto? … no es el plano para el cañón de protones del que trabajábamos?

Ajena a la conversación, la pequeña GAMMA sigue su mirada por la habitación, hasta que un momento, algo atrae sus ojos, un mosquito pasa frente a ella, llamando su atención.

Sunset: habíamos guardado esto porque era muy peligroso…

Queda en silencio un momento, duda… y luego…

Sunset: no creerás qué…?

Twilight también duda, pero luego razona un momento.

Twilight: no lo creo, su funcionamiento era muy inestable, no veo forma de que-

Su frase es cortada cuando oyen una mezcla entre un zumbido y una explosión. Una corriente de aire atraviesa la habitación volviendo a desparramar las hojas, y todo objeto sobre las mesas.

Al girarse… ven al fruto de su ingenio con un brazo extendido, denotando como este se había separado parcialmente dejando una clase de cañón brillante, apuntando a… un considerable agujero en la pared y parte del techo… que ahora daba al patio trasero de la casa…

GAMMA: objetivo "mosquito", eliminado satisfactoriamente.

Se le oye decir a la vez que retrae de nuevo su brazo.

Hay silencio, mientras la luz del día y algo de aire fresco entra a través de la nueva "ventana" de la habitación…

Twilight: … Gamma cariño…

GAMMA se gira ante el llamado de su figura materna "alfa".

Twilight: por qué usaste armamento de alta tecnología para vaporizar un mosquito?

GAMMA: mi programación señala que los mosquitos son la raíz de toda la maldad, y deben ser exterminados por cualquier medio posible,

Hay silencio, la niña robot mantiene su mirada sobre sus madres, ellas no dicen nada. En su lugar, Twilight se gira hacia Sunset, quien sigue viendo a su hija un tanto sorprendida, más pronto le sonríe.

Sunset: buena niña.


	2. Nueva integrante en la familia

**NOTA: olvide decirlo antes, creo que es evidente pero por si acaso lo aclaro, esta historia no tiene relación ni conexión con ninguna de mis otras historias.**

 **Agradecimientos: A AngelMarinaNF, y me alegro que disfrutaras Sunset Among Shadows. A Max208, Soldado Dragon, Tsuki, Wow Desgal, DrakosAlex, y DTLA 1992 por sus comentarios y favoritos.**

 **y gracias Ancestro y ronpeordenes por follows.**

* * *

Twilight: Un nombre de verdad?

Sunset: Claro, necesita un nombre.

Ambas chicas están ahora en el dormitorio de la científica, rebuscando en el armario de ropa de esta, revisando las, no muy variadas, piezas de ropa.

Twilight: … no lo entiendo, no la llamamos "Gamma"?

Sunset: Ese es un nombre genérico. Algo asi como la marca de un auto. No llamarías a una persona, "ingles", "europeo", "sudafricano". Necesita un nombre de verdad.

Twiligjt: Mmh, creo que entiendo tu punto… pero entonces, cómo la llamamos?

Mientras ambas siguen su platica, el objeto (sin ofensas) de la misma yace sentada en la cama de la científica. El cachorro de la casa, se ve sumamente curioso, mientras sube a la cama, la mira y se acerca lentamente a la niña. Ella lo nota, lo mira, y el cachorro estira su nariz para olfatearla.

Ella extiende suavemente su mano, pero la respuesta del cachorro es encogerse y mirarla con recelo a la vez que gruñe suavemente.

Sunset: No lo se. … como se nombra a un hijo? Es como nombrar una mascota?

Twilight: Bueno… mi padre me llamo "Twilight", porque según él, soy idéntica a mi madre.

Sunset: Um, creo que nunca supe porque me llamaron "Sunset"… pensándolo… los nombres de ponys en Equestria… son extrañamente convenientes…

Twilight: Por qué lo dices?

Pregunta a la vez que observa detenidamente una falda de color azul oscuro, un tanto pequeña.

Sunset: Muchos ponys tienen nombres acordes a sus trabajos, o sus cutie marks.

Twiligjt: Cutie marks?

Sunset: Si ya sabes, esos símbolos que los ponys ganamos al descubrir nuestro "talento especial".

Twilight: A si, ya recuerdo. Eso influye en el nombre? Los padres nombran a sus hijos según sus capacidades?

Sunset: No, igual que aquí se nombra a los potros al nacer, curiosamente… muchos ponys tienen cutie marks acorde a sus nombres…

Sacude su cabeza y sigue revisando las camisas del armario.

Sunset: Como sea, tema para después. Mh, oye, la familia de Applejack, muchos tienen nombre referidos a las manzanas no?

Twilight: U otros frutos, tienen parientes Orange en otra ciudad.

Sunset: Entonces… se puede llamar a un hijo, de acuerdo a un tema…

Twilight: Eso serviría aquí? tenemos un, "tema"?

Sunset: … bueno tu eres "Twilight", yo soy "Sunset", tu madre tambien es "Twilight", … tu padre es "Night Light"… ella podría ser…

Twilight: Alba!

Exclama con ánimo. Sunset la mira curiosa.

Sunset: "Alba"?

Twilight: Si! Twilight, sunset, night, todo se refiere a etapas celestiales, queda el amanecer, o el alba.

Sunset: Alba eh? … y si somos, "Sparkle", y "Shimmer", ella podría ser "Bright". Alba Bright, me gusta como suena.

Ambas ven a su, "hija", aun sentada en la cama, sosteniendo al pequeño Spike en su regazo mientras pasa sus dedos, a gran velocidad sobre el vientre de este, ganando un rapido movimiento de la pata del cachorro como reflejo.

GAMMA: Cachorro Unidad Spike, eres tan tierno.

Sonríe alegre mientras sigue consintiendo al cachorro, para gusto de este tambien.

Twilight: Gamma cariño.

Suspendiendo sus caricias al cachorro la niña robot mira a sus madres.

GAMMA: si, madre unidad alfa?

Sunset: Hemos decidido darte un nombre, uno más… personal.

GAMMA: un nombre, personal?

Twilight: Es para que tengas una mejor identidad, para que la gente te conozca mejor.

GAMMA: analizando… datos consecuentes, actividad social. Entendido, madre unidad alfa.

Sonríe. Pasa a preguntar a Sunset.

GAMMA: cuál será mi identidad personal, madre unidad Beta?

Sunset: Te llamarás Alba, Alba Bright.

GAMMA: registrando. …

Sus ojos centellan por un segundo, pasando del turquesa al magenta por momentos.

Alba: identidad confirmada. Hola, mi nombre es Alba Bright, un gusto conocerte, madre unidad Beta.

Sunset: Je je no es linda?

Twilight: Y ahora, necesitas un cambio de ropa, no puedes estar todo el dia vestida así.

Sunset: Puedes devolverme mi blusa por favor?

Pide con calma sujetando en su brazo un par de camisas y una playera.

Alba: Afirmativo, madre unidad Beta.

Sunset: Ya en serio, por qué soy la Beta?

Pregunta con cierta molestia pero en voz baja.

Alba deja a Spike en el suelo y se pone de pie, la blusa de Sunset era lo bastante grande para cubrir su torso y cintura, hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Razón por la que fue una sorpresa para ambas chicas, cuando se quitó la blusa y presenciaron el cuerpo de su… niña…

Hay silencio… bastante…

Sunset: …wow, no escatimamos nada cuando la hicimos.

Twilight: Que necesidad tuvimos de hacerla tan… anatómicamente correcta?

Sunset: Seguro fue tu idea. Siempre quieres hacerlo todo perfecto.

Twilight: Ni hablar, si hay una de nosotras que se fije en aspectos semejantes eres tú.

Sunset: Puff claro que no.

Twilight: Claro que si!

Sunset: Ya como sea, por el lado bueno, creo que tú ropa interior le quedará.

Twilight: CÁLLATE!

Exclama roja de ira, o sería vergüenza?

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Twilight: Sunset no estoy lista para esto!

Sunset: Vamos Twi, acordamos hacerlo.

Twilight: Lo sé… pero nunca creí hacer algo como esto tan joven…

Sunset: Ya tenemos una hija, hacer esto es algo normal.

Twilight: Pero…! Pero… no se… como hacerlo…

Sunset: … De acuerdo, se que esto te asusta, mira, déjame hacer el primer movimiento, ok?

Twilight se ve asustada…

Sunset: Lo haré suave, y tú solo tienes que seguirme, vamos.

Habla suavemente, y levantando una mano, la acerca…

Twilight cierra los ojos con fuerza, demasiado nerviosa para hablar o moverse…

Sunset mantiene su mirada seria, y acerca su mano…

Twilight sigue temerosa…

La mano de Sunset avanza de forma lenta, mas cerca… más…

Y entonces toca a la puerta del dormitorio.

Twiligjt: No está bien! Es una mala idea!

Sunset: Vamos Twilight, hay que decirle a tus padres. No esperaras tener a la niña encerrada en tu cuarto todo el día.

Twilight: Lo sé pero-!

No termina su frase pues la puerta se abre, mostrando al padre de la familia, Night Light, vestido con un pijama de dos piezas en color azul.

Tras un bostezo sonríe a su hija y la amiga de esta.

Night: Oh, Twilight. Y Sunset, me preguntaba cuando tiempo más iban a estar en el sótano.

Ríe suavemente luego de su comentario. Ambas se sorprenden ligeramente.

Sunset: … usted sabía, que nosotras…

Night: Las vimos llegar, muy animadas y emocionadas mientras hablaban de un nuevo proyecto científico o algo similar. Luego se encerraron en el sótano y ya no las vimos el resto de la noche.

Ambas se miran un tanto nerviosas.

Sunset: Um si… a… de eso queríamos hablarle… verá…

En lo que la ex equina intenta hallar una forma de explicar la situación, la madre de la familia, Twilight Velvet se aparece vestida con una bata color beige.

Velvet: Oh, cariño, y Sunset, ya están despiertas? Quieren que prepare el desayuno.

Sunset: Eso sería esplendido, señora Velvet.

Ante la palabra "desayuno", ambas chicas recodaron que no habían comido nada aún.

Sunset: Pero antes… pues… hay algo que necesitan saber… um, Alba, ven.

Ambas chicas se separan un poco, permitiendo así a la niña de cabello crepuscular acercarse un poco, dejándose ver por los regentes de la familia.

Tanto Night como Velvet ven a la niña en verdad curiosos.

Alba, vistiendo ahora una camisa de color fucsia, una falda azulada y unas sandalias blanquecinas, mantiene sus ojos en ambos adultos.

El silencio sigue, para gran incomodidad de ambas chicas.

Night: … quien es, esta niña?

Ambos padres ven a su hija y su visita, quienes tardan un momento en contestar.

Sunset: Ella es… Alba, y… en realidad, es lo que Twilight y yo hicimos anoche.

Velvet: Hicieron…? Temo que no comprendo.

Sunset: Es que…

Twilight viendo que su amiga tenía problemas hablando sola, decide tomar la palabra.

Twilight: Mamá, papá, Sunset y yo… construimos una forma de vida artificial.

Dice para no dar rodeos, sorprendiendo bastante a sus padres.

Twilight: Ella es Alba Bright. Y… Sunset y yo la hicimos… es… nuestra… hija…

A medida que decía esa frase su voz se iba apagando ligeramente…

Tanto Night como Velvet miran demasiado sorprendidos a su… nieta…

Sunset: Um, Alba, ellos son tus… abuelos, je je…

La niña sigue mirando a ambos, y sus ojos parecen destellar suavemente en magenta, pronto nuestra una sonrisa.

Alba: Saludos, unidad abuelo Alfa, unidad abuela Alfa. Mi nombre es Alba Bright.

Su sonrisa se mantiene mientras hace una pequeña referencia a ambos quienes solo se asombran más entre más la ven.

Alba: Es recomendable proceder con un apretón de manos? O es más apropiado un abrazo?

No obtiene respuesta a su pregunta, tanto Night como Velvet siguen silenciosos otro par de segundos, antes de finalmente…

Velvet: Ya soy abuela!

Exclama con ojos brillantes y muy sonriente. Night por otro lado acaba cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Alba: unidad abuelo alfa?

La expresión de la niña se muestra intrigada, pero no alcanza a preguntar nada mas, antes que su, abuela, la tome en un fuerte abrazo.

Velvet: Tengo una nieta, y es tan linda! Oh que alegría me da!

Alba: unidad abuela Alfa, pienso que, unidad abuelo Alfa, requiere una revisión médica.

Velvet: O descuida cariño, él estará bien. Vamos niñas, haré el desayuno.

La matriarca de la casa camina llevándose a la niña, y aunque ambas "madres accidentales" se extrañan, y miran al hombre de la casa, acaban, solo, siguiéndolas…

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Poco después, con el desayuno listo, y Night Light habiéndose recuperado, y tras ély su esposa ponerse sus ropas habituales, los cinco se sientan a la mesa.

Velvet: amor, puedes llamar a Shining? No quiero que se pierda el desayuno familiar, no hoy.

Dice animada y sonriente a su marido, este solo asiente y se levanta dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia arriba.

Las, ahora, cuatro miembros femeninas de la familia se sientan a la mesa, siendo la primera matriarca sentada a la derecha de la cabecera, lugar donde estaba el patriarca de la familia hace unos momentos, teniendo Velvet a su lado a su hija, y al frente, a su recién, formada, nieta, Sunset estaba junto a la segunda, y el extremo opuesto a la cabecera, un sitio vacío, presumiblemente el espacio para el hijo mayor de la familia.

Velvet alza la mirada y sonríe al ver a su hija, y la amiga de esta comiendo complacidas, degustando el sabor de los hotcakes caseros, con miel, y un vaso de jugo de frutas. Al mirar a su "nieta", la ve igual comiendo, en forma constante pero calmada, centrada en su comida sin una expresión particular.

Velvet: te gustan los hotcakes Alba?

Le pregunta sonriendo y esperando la opinión de la nueva integrante de la familia.

Alba alza la vista y tras masticar su bocado e ingerirlo, limpia su boca con una servilleta antes de responder.

Alba: mis receptores de sabor están configurados para aceptar toda clase de alimentos. Pero puedo decir, los nivele de glucosa están en un punto medio aceptable y la masa tiene una textura acorde siendo resistente y suave en medidas iguales, los agregados en la mezcla y la cocción realizada han sido formuladas de manera altamente satisfactoria dando una agradable sensación en lo que refiere al gusto y la ingesta.

La respuesta gana una mirada un tanto confusa de la madre, ahora también abuela, de la casa.

Alba: debo decir, tu habilidad culinaria es alta, unidad abuela Alfa. Denota tu experiencia, y tu amor.

Esta última frase es dicha con una sonrisa, cosa que hace a Velvet ahogar un grito de alegría.

Velvet: Eres tan linda! Twilight que hiciste para darme una nieta tan dulce?

Twilight: esa… es una buena pregunta mamá…

Responde con cierta pena, recordando que ni ella ni Sunset tenían recuerdo alguno de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Velvet: Alba, puedes comer cuanto quieras, están hechos especialmente para ti así que no te apenes.

Alba: me alagas, abuela unidad alfa, agradezco tus cuidados.

Sonríe de nuevo, ganando un nuevo grito ahogado de su abuela.

Solo unos segundos después, se aparecen Night Light, seguido de Shining Armor, este último, terminando de abotonarse una camisa, y arreglar un poco su despeinado cabello.

Shining: buenos días familia.

Velvet: buen día Shining, ven por favor, hoy es un gran día.

Mientras el padre se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa, el hijo mayor salud a su madre con un beso en la mejilla antes de preguntar.

Shining: que tiene de especial? Es cumpleaños de algún pariente?

Pregunta a la vez que rodea la mesa para ir a su lugar, despeinando un poco a su hermanita en el camino.

Shining: hey Twily. Hey Sunset! No sabía que estabas aquí, hola.

Pronuncia y saluda llegando a su asiento.

Sunset: hola Shining Armor.

Mientras su madre le extiende los hotcake permitiéndole tomar su porción, sirviéndose además el jugo de frutas, repite su pregunta anterior.

Shining: entonces, que tiene de especial el día?

Su madre solo puede reír, y mostrarse, bastante animada, por razones que él no parece comprender. No es sino hasta que gira un poco la mirada por la mesa, que se da cuenta, de la persona, adicional, en la misma.

Alba no parece notar la mirada que le dirige el hijo mayor, mientras sigue comiendo con calma, pero constancia.

Se hace silencio, mientras todos los ojos están sobre Shining, y los de él en Alba.

Shining: … … … um… tenemos… otra visita…?

Velvet solo sigue sonriendo a la vez que voltea a su hija menor, Night también la mira, aunque sin dejar de degustar su desayuno, la mirada de ambos pone sumamente nerviosa a la menor.

Sunset por su lado, parece estar agradeciendo una segunda vez el no tener padres, no directos.

Luego de tragar sus nervios, casi literalmente, Twilight suspira.

Twilight: … Shining, yo… quiero presentarte a alguien…

El hermano mayor pone su mirada en su hermana mientras toma bocado de su desayuno..

Twilight: Alba, cariño.

La pequeña robotica termina con su bocado, y tras ingerirlo limpia su boca con la servilleta observando a su madre de cabello morado.

Alba: Si, madre unidad alfa?

Shining quedo sorprendido, aunque no supo si era por la frase, o la expresión de la niña.

.Twilight: Shining, ella es Alba, Sunset y yo… la construimos anoche…

No hay reacción del hermano mayor, salvo un leve giro de sus ojos para ver a la invitada de la casa, quien intenta encogerse en su asiento.

Twilight: Alba, él es mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor. Eso, lo haría tu tío, supongo…

Los ojos turquesa miran al primogénito de la familia.

Shining no puede evitar sentirse un poco incómodo ante la atenta, y nada expresiva mirada de esos ojos. Los cuales pasan del turquesa al magenta durante medio segundo un par de veces, antes de retomar su color normal.

Alba da una sonrisa inocente a su, ahora, tío.

Alba: Saludos, unidad tío alfa, Shining Armor. Mi nombre es Alba Bright, es un placer conocerte.

Todo es dicho con una sonrisa y voz calmos, pero alegres.

Shining queda inmóvil, teniendo sus ojos sobre su, "sobrina"… se hace el silencio… hasta ser roto por la risa del joven.

Shining: Ja ja ja ja ja! Muy buena! Ja ja! Buena broma Twily ja ja ja! Por un segundo me la creí!

Sigue riendo y toma otro bocado de sus hot cakes.

Cierto desconcierto cubre la mirada de los demás, aunque pronto Night y Sunset regresan a sus propios desayunos.

Twilight: Um… no es broma Shining, Alba es… una forma de vida artificial…

Dice con voz un tanto pobre, ya había nombrado a Alba así antes, pero parecía hacerse más difícil.

Shining: Que? Como un robot?

Pregunta con burla.

Sunset: Ella es más que un robot! Es nuestra hija.

Habla casi en reclamo, su hija a su lado parece sorprendida.

Alba: Madre unidad Beta…

La niña se levanta y envuelve a su madre equina en un abrazo, el cual es respondido al instante.

Sunset: No dejes que la gente te haga menos de lo que eres.

La pequeña solo sonríe y asiente en el abrazo.

La escena tierna gana miradas y sonrisas de todos, salvo Shining quien sigue viendo escéptico.

Shining: Miren chicas, se que ustedes suelen meterse en cosas bastante raras, pero no voy a creerme que esa niña es un robot.

Sunset mira con cierta molestia al hermano mayor de la familia, luego parece ocurrírsele algo.

Sunset: Alba, hay un mosquito es el hombro de Shining Armor?

Un segundo después, el brazo de Alba se separa revelando su arma destructiva, otro segundo después, se ve un as de luz atravesar la mesa, rozar el hombro del peli azul, y chocar contra la pared de la habitación, causando una leve quemadura.

… todo es silencio, mientras todos ven el hombro expuesto de Shining, a través de la rasgadura de su camisa…

Alba: Objetivo, "mosquito", eliminado satisfactoriamente.

El joven gira su cabeza, viendo si hombro ahora expuesto, con temor levanta su otra mano, y la usa para tocarlo, para su alivio no presenta daño de ningún tipo…

Sunset: Buena niña.

Le sonríe y le frota la cabeza, haciéndola sonreír y retraer su brazo.

Shining sigue mirando a su hombro, asegurándose de que no presente sangre , quemaduras o nada parecido, Twilight mira hacia abajo, e intenta solo comer su desayuno, mientras los, padres y ahora abuelos, se ven sumamente sorprendidos.

… silencio…

Velvet: … Alba. No quiero mas armas de destrucción en la mesa.

Alba: Registrando mandato.

Sus ojos destellan al magenta un par de veces.

Alba: Registro completo. Lo siento mucho, unidad abuela Alfa, prometo que no se repetirá.

Habla en tono de lamento mientras junta sus manos en gesto de pena, y mira hacia el suelo.

Velvet sonríe.

Velvet: Bueno, está muy bien.


	3. Pequeños cambios

**AGRADECIMIENTOS PARA:**

 **Erika Wint, Anika Nyx y Zultanita por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

* * *

Un automóvil se estaciona en el estacionamiento (Duh!) del gran centro comercial de la ciudad.

Las cuatro puertas se abren, y la familia desciende.

Velvet: ow, que emoción, hace tanto que la familia no venía junta de compras! Es una pena que Shining no pudiera venir.

Sunset: si, se veía, muy entusiasmado por terminar esa tarea de historia.

Ríe al recordar el gesto casi aterrado del hermano mayor de la familia.

La última pasajera del auto, y miembro más reciente de la familia desciende detrás de Sunset. Alzando la vista y viendo alrededor, observa atenta el gran edificio edificado a la distancia.

Alba: madre unidad Beta, en que localización nos encontramos?

Sunset: es el centro comercial Alba.

Los ojos de Alba se abren con impresión, su rostro se muestra sorprendido ante el edificio.

Alba: es mucho más grande de lo que mis sistemas calculaban.

Sunset: je, y espera verlo por dentro, la perspectiva hace que parezca mucho más grande.

La pequeña mano melocotón toma la suya.

Alba: comprarás algo para mí, madre unidad Beta? He sido buena niña.

Habla y sonríe de una forma dulce, incluso colocando su mano libre cerca de su mentón logrando un aspecto infantil, e inocente.

Sunset: -pensando- no si me sigues llamando así…

Piensa con cierta molestia, pero ignora su propio pensamiento y sonríe a su pequeña.

Sunset: claro Alba, te conseguiremos algo de ropa adecuada para ti.

Alba: te amo, madre unidad Beta.

La frase obliga a la ex equina a girar la cabeza y apretar los dientes para no gritar de emoción.

Sunset: -pensando- por qué la programé para ser tan dulce?! Yiaaaaaaa!

Con el auto asegurado, ambos padres y ahora abuelos se encaminan hacia el edificio.

Velvet: vamos niñas, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Habla la matriarca mayor y toma del brazo a su marido quien sonríe a la familia para luego ambos caminar hacia el lugar.

Twilight se acerca a su hija, y a su colega materna. La pequeña mecánica toma la mano de su otra madre, y le sonríe, recibiendo la misma respuesta. Las tres caminan detrás de Night y Velvet.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Los ojos turquesa quedan fijos en la vitrina de un comercio, con las manos sobre el cristal, observa todos los artículos exibidos en el lugar con gran asombro.

Twilight: Alba, por aquí, no te retrases.

Alba: me disculpo, madre unidad Alfa.

Corre un poco alcanzando a su madre "alfa", y esta la toma de la mano, caminan ambas hasta alcanzar al resto de la familia que está viendo unos atuendo de una tienda de ropa.

Velvet: mh, tú que opinas querido?

Night Light mira con cierto desconcierto a su esposa, para luego poner una mirada algo avergonzada.

Night: … linda, por qué me preguntaseso…? Sabes que no soy bueno en estos temas de la ropa.

Velvet: vamos has un esfuerzo, es para tu nieta.

Night: … mi nieta…

Suavemente gira sus ojos hacia la pequeña mecánica, la cual se ve intrigada por los atuendos exhibidos.

Tras unos segundos da un suspiro y levanta la vista hacia las ropas.

Night: … no se, um… quizás ese vestido de la derecha… o esa camisa de por ahí… um… que usan las niñas ahora? Faldas o pantalones?

Velvet da un suave suspiro.

Velvet: hay querido…

Mientras ambos padres ya experimentados siguen su plática, las madres primerizas tienen la suya propia.

Twilight: um, qué piensas Sunset?

Sunset: eh? Qué pienso de qué?

Twilight: qué clase de ropa deberíamos comprar?

Sunset: um, pues, lo normal… no? Um, algunas players, camisas, pantalones, … calcetines…

Twilight: si pero, de qué tipo? Ropa de verano? Aunque aún falta para que sea verano, y vestidos? De volantes o tirantes? Los calcetines deberían ser a la altura de la rodilla? O a la mitad?

Sunset: po-por qué me preguntas eso?

Twilight: vamos no se mucho de ropa. Usualmente mi madre me la compra, ayúdame!

Sunset: Twi si tú no sabes de ropa menos se yo. Para mí una playera, una chaqueta y unas botas es mi definición de, "perfecto".

Twilight suelta un suspiro pesado.

Twilight: … no servimos para esto de ser madres…

Sunset la ve algo preocupada, luego también suspira. Al mirar a su pequeña, la ve apoyarse contra el cristal, curiosa por el brillo y lustre de unos zapatos.

Sunset/Night: por qué no le preguntamos a Alba que clase de ropa le gusta?

Dicen ambos a su respectiva Twilight antes de girarse a la niña de cabello crepuscular.

Sunset/Night: Alba.

Hablan los dos ganando la atención de la pequeña.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Se abre la cortina del probador, y Alba aparece de frente, con sus manos juntas delante, vistiendo un vestido negro sujeto por sus hombros, y se ve una fina camisa blanca debajo de este. Se oyen dos voces femeninas aclamar en gesto de encanto al varla.

 _\- G. A. M. M. A. -_

Se abre la cortina otra vez, ahora Alba se muestra de espaldas, con un vestido de falta ancha color amarillo, y en sus manos sujeta una pequeña sombrilla del mismo color. De nuevo se oyen las mismas voces, pero más fuerte.

 _\- G. A. M. M. A. -_

De nuevo, ahora ligeramente de lado, sosteniendo suavemente un gran sombrero del más puro blanco, al igual que el vestido con largo hasta la rodilla que ahora lleva puesto. Las voces ahora son casi gritos.

 _\- G. A. M. M. A. -_

Una vez más, ahora Alba sujeta los costados de su vestido rosado, el cual casi parece brillar al reflejar la luz del lugar, una pequeña corona pintada de oro adorna su cabeza.

Velvet: owwww! Por qué no traje la cámara?!

Twilight: usa tu celular ma.

Comenta haciendo justo eso, usando su teléfono para fotografiar a su hija.

Velvet: Mi teléfono tiene una definición horrible…

Mientras ambas Twilights seguían, "jugando a vestir a su muñeca"… Sunset y Night Light estaban un poco más alejados, buscando ropa más, regular.

Sunset: Es la primera vez que veo a Twilight así…

Night: Eso pasa cuando una mujer se convierte en madre. En mi caso, es la tercera vez que veo a mi Velvet ponerse así.

Sunset: … dígame que eso será lo peor…

El hombre intenta, y falla, ocultar su risa.

Night: Ni te imaginas Sunset.

Sunset: Ugh… Rainbow juro que te mataré.

Quedan en silencio un momento, mientras siguen observando distintas ropas, de playeras y camisas, a faldas y pantalones, incluso calcetines.

Night: Sunset.

Sunset: Si señor?

Responde aún mirando y colocando en su brazo algunas ropas.

Night: Puedo preguntarte… acerca de Alba…

Volteando para dar su atención al hombre, Sunset luce curiosa.

Sunset: Qué… sucede…?

El hombre se gira, y ambos se ven un momento.

Night: Puedo entender, esa niña es… bueno un… um, disculpa, que lo diga así, pero es como una androide, verdad?

Sunset: pues, si, podría decirse…

Night: sin embargo, no es… bueno, una máquina, ella, tiene… un alma…

Sunset parece querer hablar, pero no consigue decir nada.

Voltea y la ve, ahora vestida con un traje de baño color canela de dos piezas, casi posando, junto a un balón de playa. Los gritos de ambas Twilights no se hacen esperar.

Lo cierto es que ella también estaba sorprendida sobre Alba. En las pocas horas que la conocía, la niña había demostrado ser todo, menos… un robot…

Night: mira, no voy… a cuestionar como, o porque la hicieron. Se bien que Twilight y tú, tienen esa costumbre de meterse en cosas extrañas.

Su comentario tiene cierto tono de gracia, Sunset lo nota, y no puede evitar un poco de nervios, pero también una risa.

Night: pero… si debo saber… Twilight y tú, saben lo que están haciendo?

Sunset: eh…?

El semblante de Night Light se mantuvo calmo, pero había cierta duda en su mirar.

Night: se que Twi y tú son inteligentes, y muy maduras, pero que hayan… fabricado una niña, y la hayan decidido tomar como a una hija… es esto algún experimento de su parte? … qué es lo que harán ustedes con ella?

Aunque no lo mostraba, había preocupación, y casi, regaño en la voz del hombre. Sunset no sabe como responder, baja la mirada y queda en silencio por un momento.

Sunset: … siendo honesta, señor Light…

Hace un breve pausa, antes de seguir, Night no intenta detenerla.

Sunset: … las cosas se salieron de control para Twilight y para mí. No estoy segura… que las cosas hayan salido como esperábamos… pero ahora…

Se gira de nuevo para ver a la pequeña de cabello crepuscular, quien ahora revisa ella misma las ropas por el sitio, parece sorprendida por todas las diferentes piezas de ropa.

Night Light también mira a su "nieta", se hace silencio entre los dos, sin que ninguno despegue su vista de la niña, la peli fuego vuelve a hablar.

Sunset: … de una u otra forma, ella es ahora responsabilidad nuestra… además… no podría dejar a una niña pequeña, sola…

Night Light voltea, ve a Sunset sonreír, aunque sus ojos tienen cierto pesar…

Sunset: … no se que quería lograr pero… bueno, qué más puedo hacer? Ponerla al cuidado de otra familia? Cómo explicar a alguien que ella no… no es humana…

Esta vez el semblante de Sunset se vuelve más decaído… Night Light lo nota…

Sunset parece centrada en sus pensamientos… aunque tras unos segundos, vuelve a poner esa sonrisa…

Sunset: no puedo hacer más, que cuidarla, y quererla.

Parece querer despejarse, por lo que vuelve a mirar las ropas del lugar.

Sunset: je, además, ya me encariñé con ella. Aunque es confuso… la verdad es… que tenerla me hace feliz…

Su sonrisa ya no lleva pesar, es suave, y sincera.

Night Light sigue mirándola, no dice nada, pero llega a sonreír.

Night: conozco bien, ese sentimiento.

Dice suavemente, parece más para sí mismo, y luego sigue mirando las ropas.

Alba: madre unidad Beta!

Ambos se sorprenden un poco, ven a la pequeña acercarse presurosa, llevando algo en sus manos.

Alba: madre unidad Beta, mira!

Levantando un poco sus brazos, deja ver una chaqueta de cuero sintético de color negro.

Sunset: una chaqueta…

Alba: madre unidad Beta! Se parece a tu ropa.

Los ojos de Sunset se abren tenuemente, y luego se mira un momento a sí misma.

Sunset: je, si, parece que es el mismo modelo.

Alba: madre unidad Beta, puedo probármela?

Su voz y su gesto parecen, casi ansiosos. Sunset solo le sonríe.

Sunset: claro.

 _\- G. A. M. M. A. -_

Una vez más, Alba sale del probador, esta vez los cuatro presentes la miran y sonríen.

Viste una pequeña falda, con largo hasta los muslos en color rojo, una fina camisa de azul suave, y sobre esta, la chaqueta negra.

Velvet: owwww, Alba te ves encantadora!

Twilight: esta será para mi fondo de pantalla!

Exclama sacando otra foto.

Night: te ves linda así Alba.

Alba: unidad abuelo Alfa, no soy linda. Soy increíble, como madre unidad Beta.

Dice cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón a la vez que cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño. Como si quisiera mostrarse "superior". Aunque poco después sonríe a todos con buen ánimo. Eso gana un par de risas de todos los presentes.

Alba: madre unidad Beta. Te gusta?

Sunset cesa su risa y mira atenta a su hija, quien espera sonriente su respuesta.

Sunset: te ves increíble.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Ropas, cambios y pruebas variadas después, la familia pareció decidirse por la ropa.

Alba se quedó con la falda roja, la camisa y la chaqueta, en sus pies calcetines blancos y zapatillas vistosas. Parecía animada mientras se ve ella misma llevando esa ropa.

Sunset espera en la caja junto a Velvet, mientras la trabajadora del local saca la cuenta del costo de la compra.

No puede evitar suspirar a medida que ve el numero del total subir, y subir…

Con una mirada que refleja, el dolor de su bolsillo, saca su cartera, y de esta una tarjeta de crédito.

La cajera carga las ultimas prendas y da con el precio total de todo.

Cajera: Cómo desea pagarlo?

Pregunta amablemente y con una sonrisa, Sunset está por responder, pero la mujer mayor lo hace primero.

Velvet: Con tarjeta por favor.

Dice con una sonrisa calma y extiende su propia tarjeta, Sunset al ver eso se altera.

Sunset: E-Esperen!

Se apresura detener a la cajera antes que esta ingrese la tarjeta para acreditar el pago.

Sunset: Señora Velvet, déjeme… déjeme pagar a mí.

Da un paso al frente y muestra su propia tarjeta.

Velvet: Oh Sunset gracias por ofrecerte, pero esto es muy costoso para ti.

Sunset parece querer replicar, por desgracia sabía que la madre de su amiga tenía razón… pero aún así…

Sunset: Aún así, es ropa para Alba, yo debería ser quien pague por ella.

Velvet: Es dulce de tu parte, pero no puedes gastar todo tu dinero así, tú también lo necesitas.

Sunset: … pero…

Sunset se muestra en verdad abatida por la situación.

Velvet sonríe suavemente.

Velvet: Te diré que haremos.

Se voltea hacia la trabajadora quien todo el tiempo estubo apartada de la situación, le da un asentimiento para que cobre con su tarjeta, lo hace. Luego Velvet voltea y sonríe de nuevo a Sunset.

Velvet: Déjame pagar ahora, y tú puedes pagarme cuando puedas, es mejor así.

Sunset parece deprimirse un poco y baja la cabeza.

Sunset: Es que…

Velvet la toma de los hombros y mantiene su sonrisa.

Velvet: Entiendo lo que sientes Sunset, pero no te fuerces de esa forma. Sé que encontrarás la manera de llevar la situación.

La mirada de la ex equina sigue algo dolida, pero un poco sorprendida por esas palabras.

La mujer sonríe, y deja un pequeño beso en la frente de la peli fuego.

Velvet: serás una madre magnífica.

Recuperando su tarjeta, la guarda y luego toma una de las bolsas donde lleva ahora la ropa, da una sonrisa más a la ex equina, y se aparta yendo con el resto de la familia.

Sunset la ve retirarse, luego ve a su propia tarjeta, su semblante aún algo decaído, pero acaba solo guardándola, tomar la bolsa con la ropa que falta, y seguirla.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

La compra de ropa resultó tardar más de lo que les pareció en el momento, y tras unas pocas vueltas a pedido de Alba para explorar el centro comercial, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Los cinco se detienen en un patio de comidas y ordenan un par de pizzas.

Alba sentada entre sus dos madres degusta animada su rebanada, sus abuelos están al frente.

Twilight: te gusta la pizza Alba?

Alba: la textura del queso es suave, se siente divertido al pasar por mi garganta, je je.

Ambas madres ven y sonríen a su niña mientras la ven comer, sus abuelos hacen igual.

Velvet: te has divertido hoy Alba?

La niña mastica con calma y traga antes de responder.

Alba: mucho, unidad abuela Alfa, venir de compras, es divertido. Gracias, unidad abuela Alfa, unidad abuelo Alfa.

Ambos "abuelos Alfa" sonríen.

Alba: y gracias, madre unidad Alfa, madre unidad Beta.

Sonríe a sus madres respectivamente. Aunque Twilight sonríe, Sunset no puede evitar…. Un pequeño tic nervioso…

Sunset: por qué soy la Beta… ¿ en serio… "alfa" "alfa" "alfa"… "beta"?

Habla viendo tanto a su amiga como a los padres de esta. Su voz es baja, como si quisiera hablarse a sí misma, pero sus nervios le hacen que su voz suene un poco más fuerte de lo que quiere.

Sunset: qué me hace ser una… "beta"?

Tanto su hija como su colega madre la ven, la primera termina su bocado y le habla.

Alba: inicialmente, iba a referirme a, madre unidad Beta, como, "unidad padre".

Los ojos verdes se abren de sobre manera.

Alba: pero, madre unidad Beta adjudicó que ese término no era aceptado, así que, madre unidad Alfa, sugirió asignar un "subfijo" para distinguir a ambas, "unidades madre".

Sunset seguía demasiado asombrada por tal respuesta, mientras Alba solo se termina su rebanada de pizza.

Hay silencio en la mesa, hasta que se oye la suave risa de la chica con lentes, que hace el intento, y falla en retener su risa. Una risa que contagia a su madre, y hasta a su padre, aunqeu este último la resiste más y se centra solo en su pizza.

Sunset: … pero… pero… "unidad padre"? … por qué yo sería una "unidad padre"?!

Alba: madre unidad Beta, tiende a mostrar rasgos de comportamiento más acordes a los paternales que los maternos.

Sunset: quié-cué-qué?!

Alba: los rasgos y actitudes de, madre unidad Beta, se muestran toscos, intensos, en ocasiones agresivos, y faltos de lo que se ha denominado bajo el término de, "tacto".

Sunset: … … es eso un insulto..? porque creo que me suena a insulto… mi propia hija me está insultando?

A este punto Twilight tuvo que dejar de lado su pizza y se apoyaba en la mesa mientras reía sin parar.

twilight: ja ja ja ja ja!

Sunset: Twilight! No te rías!

Le reclama molesta, pero roja por la vergüenza.

Twilight: Ay ja ja ja ja ay ya… a ja ja… lo siento Sunset pero… ja ja ja ja! ah… vamos no negarás, que Alba tiene algo razón, la verdad, nunca te he visto muy interesada en, cosas… de chicas.

El ceño de Sunset se frunce y su tic nervioso aumenta.

Twilight: digo, comparada con, digamos Rarity, o Fluttershy, no pareces muy, "femenina"

Sunset: sabes… eso suena sexista…

Alba: madre unidad Alfa, por otro lado.

La, "discusión", por decirla de alguna forma, entre las dos unidades madre se pausa y ambas ven a su hija.

Alba: muestra rasgos más acordes a una actitud materna. Siendo más sumisa, exigente en aspectos concretos, y en constante necesidad de la asistencia de, madre unidad Beta.

Hay silencio… Twilight parece tener problemas para procesar lo dicho, y no consigue hacerlo antes de que la risa de Sunset llene la mesa.

La ex equina se recuesta y golpea suavemente la mesa a causa de la incontrolable risa que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Twilight la ve bastante molesta.

Velvet sigue riendo, y Night deja salir también un par de risas mientras mastica su pizza.

Twilight: ... Alba… de donde sacas esas cosas…?

Pregunta intentando mantener la calma, difícil por la constante risa de Sunset.

Alba: es la deducción obtenida tras las primeras impresiones y diálogos ocurridos tras de mi activación.

La risa de Sunset muere casi al instante, pues ambas quedan intrigadas por esa frase.

Casi habían olvidado, que… bueno, que olvidaron lo ocurrido anoche…

Aún había cosas que ambas desconocían de su pequeña adorable creación.

Aunque intentan, no pueden decir nada antes que la niña cabello crepuscular agregue...

Alba: las actividades realizadas este día secundan esta idea base. En vista de cómo, madre unidad Alfa, estuvo en constante sincronía con, unidad abuela alfa. Mientras la actitud de, madre unidad Beta, iba más acorde con la de, unidad abuelo alfa.

Ahora tanto las nuevas madres, como lo padres ya anteriores, estaban curiosos por la frase de la niña mágica mecánica.

Alba: es lo que la evidencia presentada ha mostrado al menos.

Acabada su… explicación, toma otra rebanada y con una sonrisa la degusta.

… la mesa queda en completo silencio… por un rato…

Tras el silencio, los cuatro acaban riendo al unísono. La más pequeña parece curiosa por sus risas, pero pronto parece ignorar el hecho, prefiriendo seguir degustando su pizza.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Tras el almuerzo, y otra vuelta por el centro comercial, la familia decidió acabar el paseo.

La nueva miembro de la familia se veía animada mientras caminaba tomando las manos de sus madres y comentaba todo lo visto por el lugar.

Tanto Sunset como Twilight no evitan sonreír ante el ánimo de su pequeña. Velvet y Night también parecen contentos de que su nieta disfrutara el viaje.

Alba: podremos volver un día, madre unidad Alfa, madre unidad Beta?

Sunset: claro, de toda formas aún hay cosas que debemos conseguir para ti.

Alba: yay!

Su sonrisa es más amplia ante la respuesta, y gana risas de ambas madres.

Twilight: quizás la siguiente vez podamos venir con tus tías.

Alba: uh? … unidades, "tías"?

Sus ojos parpadean al morado unos segundos.

Alba: … no se encuentran registros…

Twilight solo ríe un poco.

Twilight: ya las conocerás, no te preocupes.

Colocan la ropa en el maletero del auto, y se suben para regresar a casa.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

De regreso en la casa de Twilight, ambos padres ya experimentados hablan un poco entre ellos, y deciden darle a la pequeña el cuarto extra de la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, los ojos turquesa observan el cuarto, un tanto pequeño, pero con suficiente espacio para una cama, una mesa de noche, un pequeño armario, y algo de espacio extra.

Alba: … en verdad, puedo asignar este espacio como mi, "cuarto personal"?

Pregunta tanto a sus madres como a sus abuelos. Todos le sonríen y es su abuela quien le responde.

Velvet: claro Alba, aquí podrás dormir y guardar todo lo que consigamos para ti.

Night: por lo menos, hasta que te hagamos un cuarto de verdad. Podemos hacer espacio en el jardín y levantar un cuarto junto al de Twilight. Y usar la zona inferior como almacén.

Ambos padres y abuelos empiezan a planear, de manera casual, no muy seria, el como se podría hacer una extensión a la casa. Entre tanto, Twilight lleva a Alba dentro del cuarto, y la ayuda a sacar y guardas sur ropas nuevas en el armario.

… Sunset por otro lado, parece distraída… centrada en sus pensamientos, mientras ve a ambos padres hablar sobre como cuidar de la nueva integrante de la familia, y ve a Twilight junto a la misma… ve la sonrisa en el rostro de esa pequeña…

Night: Sunset? Sunset.

Sunset: Eh?! … q-qué pasa…?

Velvet: Te encuentras bien? Pareces distraída.

Sunset: Eh…?

Nota la mirada de todos los presentes, incluso Alba parece preocupada.

Twilight: Sunset, ocurre algo?

Sunset: Ah… n-no…! No! Estoy bien! Solo… pensaba que… y-ya… ya debería, volver a casa… es todo…

Twilight: Oh! Claro, has estado aquí desde ayer, de seguro estarás cansada.

Sunset: Um, algo, digo, me encanta estar contigo Twily! Solo, tu sabes…

Twilight: Je je, si lo entiendo, te acompañaré a la puerta.

La familia sonríe a Sunset, excepto Alba, quien no muestra emoción.

Mientras todos bajan para acompañar a Sunset, Alba hace una pregunta.

Alba: … datos no computables…madre unidad Beta, a donde vas?

Sunset: Eh? Pues, a casa… a… mi departamento…

Alba: … analizando… datos no consecuentes … madre unidad Beta, no compartes vivienda asignada con madre unidad Alfa…?

Sunset: Um… no… esta es, la casa de Twilight, yo vivo… en un departamento en los suburbios.

Alba: Analizando… datos actualizados… … madre unidad Alfa, y, madre unidad Beta, no comparten una vivienda asignada… entonces… que debo hacer…?

Sunset: Tú… te quedarás aquí con Twilight y su familia.

Alba: Pero… madre unidad Beta… no quiero que te vayas…

Incluso con sus ojos, tan opacos como siempre, se muestra en su expresión su pena…

Sunset: … ow… Alba, no te pongas así…

Twilight decide acercarse y colocándose detrás de su pequeña la toma de los hombros.

Twilight: Descuida cariño, Sunset debe volver a su casa, pero no significa que dejarás de verla.

Sunset: Claro que no! Vendré a verte pronto.

Alba no responde, mira a sus dos madres con cierto dolor.

Sunset se acerca y le acaricia su cabello crepuscular.

Sunset: Mami Twily y tus abuelos cuidarán de ti, y yo vendré a verte mañana, lo prometo.

Los ojos turquesa se encuentran con los esmeraldas de su madre. La única respuesta es un abrazo que es respondido al instante

Alba: … te amo, madre unidad Beta.

Sunset tiene que luchar contra las lágrimas mientras sonríe abrazando a su pequeña.

Sunset: Yo a ti mi pequeño sol.

Deposita un beso en la cabeza de la niña y luego se separa de ella.

Sunset: Pórtate bien, obedece a mami Twily y tus abuelos.

Alba: Si, madre unidad Beta.

La respuesta viene acompañada de una sonrisa de la niña.

Sunset da a su niña una sonrisa más, y luego ve al resto de la familia.

Sunset: Bueno, yo… gracias por todo.

Night: Siempre es un placer tenerte aquí Sunser.

Velvet: Puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre eres bienvenida.

Sus palabras y sus sonrisas conmueven a la ex equina, pero intenta no mostrarlo.

Le abren la puerta y Sunset sale de la casa.

Sunset: Me voy entonces, te veo en la escuela Twily.

La chica de lentes solo da una sonrisa y un abrazo a su amiga.

Se sonríen, y con un saludo mas la ex equina se marcha, dando una mirada final a su, hija.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

El día pasa, Twilight y sus padres atienden a la nueva niña de la casa, Shining Armor por otro lado, parecía querer guardar su distancia, aunque poco a poco intenta acercarse a su, "sobrina".

Ya en la noche, la pequeña de cabello crepuscular lee un libro sentada en el salón, tomándole solo unos segundos cambiar cada hoja. A su lado, el hijo mayor mira la televisión, manteniendo una vigilia atenta sobre la niña, un tanto aún nervioso, el cachorro recostado en la alfombra. El patriarca de la familia parece centrado en algún proyecto, presumiblemente laboral, y la matriarca termina de lavar los platos utilizados en la cena.

Twilight por su parte termina su tarea de fin de semana. Se distrae cuando su madre le habla.

Velvet: Twilight cariño, no crees que es hora de dormir.

Twilight: En un minuto mamá, casi termino este informe.

Velvet: No para ti querida.

Twilight voltea de su cuaderno para ver a su madre, quien le devuelve la mirada un tanto divertida. Unos segundos y un par de parpadeos es lo que se demora en comprender la frase de su progenitora.

Twilight: Oooooh, claro, je je.

Se levanta y va hacia la sala, su madre la ve y sonríe ligeramente divertida.

Twilight llega a la sala principal, su cachorro al instante va con ella, ella lo recibe con unas caricias, antes de llegar con su hija.

Twilight: Alba, cariño

Levantando la mirada del libro en sus mano da su atención a su "madre alfa".

Alba: Si, madre unidad Alfa?

Twilight: Ya es algo tarde, creo que deberías ir a la cama.

Alba: Es la hora de dormir? Muy bien, madre unidad Alfa.

Sonríe al hablar, y tras poner un señalador en la pagina de su libro, se levanta, y toma la mano de su madre.

Alba: Buenas noches, tío unidad Shining Armor.

Shining: A, si… buenas, noches…

Alba: Buenas noches, unidad abuelo Alfa.

Night Light distrae un poco su atención de su trabajo.

Night: Buenas noches Alba, duerme bien.

Twilight Velvet ingresa en la sala secando sus manos con un repasador.

Alba: Buenas noches, unidad abuela Alfa.

Velvet: Buenas noches querida.

Se acerca y da un pequeño beso en la mejilla melocotón, haciendo a la pequeña reír.

Con los deseos dados, Twilight lleva a su hija hacia arriba, el pequeño can las sigue.

Antes de irse al cuarto, Twilight le dice a Alba que cepille sus dientes, ella parece registrar el mandato, y lo hace.

Ya en el cuarto dado a la pequeña, su madre alfa la ayuda a cambiarse, estrenando un camisón color celeste, con una flor adornando su centro, comprado ese día.

Alba se recuesta en la cama, y Twilight la cobija.

Twilight: Estas cómoda?

Alba: La cama cumple los requerimientos de comodidad satisfactoriamente.

Twilight: Je je, que bueno. Quizás mañana podamos comprarte unas sábanas más bonitas.

Alba: Eso seria bonito, una bonita actividad familiar.

Twilight: Je je si.

Alba hace silencio, parece pensar algo, Twilight lo nota, pero no alcanza a preguntar pues la pequeña lo hace primero.

Alba: Madre unidad Alfa…

Twilight: Uh, ah, si?

Alba: … madre unidad Beta… ella…

Twilight: Qué? … qué pasa? Puedes decirme.

Alba: … madre unidad Beta estará bien…?

Twilight: Bien? Por qué lo preguntas?

Alba: Mis datos sugieren… que una familia debe vivir unida… pero… madre unidad Beta no está…

Aunque sus ojos no muestran brillo, si parecen temblar ligeramente, señal de preocupación y cierto pesar…

Twilight se preocupa, y se sorprende por lo que su pequeña dice…

Le acaricia el cabello y procura darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Twilight: … ella está bien cariño. … si, tienes razón en eso, la familia debe estar unida. Es solo que… bueno, el tenerte ahora, fue una sorpresa para todos.

Los ojos turquesa descienden y miran a otro lugar

Alba: Estoy causando problemas…? Lo lamento…

Su voz parecía querer quebrarse.

La verdad sea dicha, Twilight no sabía si acaso esta niña que ella… "fabricó", era capaz de llorar, pero si sabía, que no quería averiguarlo.

Twilight: No cariño, no son problemas.

Dice presurosa, pero con voz calma.

Twilight: Sunset y yo estamos felices de tenerte, en verdad, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

Los ojos turquesa vuelven a mirarla, aún temblorosos.

Twilight: Es solo que, creo que no nos dimos cuenta, de lo que significaría tenerte. Pero las dos te amamos, y buscaremos como arreglar todo, y ser una familia de verdad.

Alba: Madre unidad Alfa, yo también te amo. Y amo a madre unidad Beta.

Twilight se sintió querer llorar de alegría al escucharla, pero resiste y sigue sonriendo a su niña.

Alba: … hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Twilight: Je je, por ahora, solo duerme, mañana nos espera un nuevo día.

Sonríe y arregla un poco la cobija que la cubre. Repentinamente parece venirle un pensamiento…

Twilight: … cariño, tú duermes?

Alba: Tengo un protocolo de sueño, consiste en apagar mis sistemas en manera progresiva, dejando activos solo los sistemas y programas más importantes. Su duración es variable, con proximidad a las ocho horas.

Twilight parece pensar en eso durante un momento. Quizás curiosa por como programaron eso. … y el por qué…

Twilight: Bueno, si me suena a dormir. Je je, duerme bien cariño.

Deja un pequeño beso en la frente de Alba.

Alba: Buenas noches, madre unidad Alfa, te amo.

Twilight: Y yo a ti.

Alba: … quisiera despedirme de madre unidad Beta…

Twilight la mira, y luego sonríe.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Manteniendo el teléfono celular cerca de su oreja, y una sonrisa en su rostro, la pequeña mecánica espera ser atendida.

Finalmente. Oye la voz de su otra madre al otro lado de la llamada

 _Sunset: Hola?_

Alba: Madre unidad Beta?

 _Sunset: Alba?_

Alba: Si, soy yo,madre unidad Beta.

 _Sunset: Sucede algo?_

Alba: No, madre unidad Beta. Madre unidad Alfa, me ha prestado su dispositivo comunicador. Quería hablarte, para decirte buenas noches

 _Sunset: Oh! Ya veo je je. Que linda. Buenas noches Alba, espero duermas bien._

Alba: Te amo, madre unidad Beta.

Hay silencio por unos segundos. Alba mantiene su sonrisa, y Twilight no puede contener la suya al ver y escuchar la escena.

Tras ese silencio vuelve a oírse a Sunset, ahora hablando en voz más suave, y afectuosa.

 _Sunset: También te amo Alba. Ten dulces sueños. Salúdame a tu mami Twily. Hasta mañana._

Eso da por terminada la conversación, Alba regresa el teléfono a su madre alfa, quien corta la llamada y lo guarda.

Alba: Madre unidad Beta, ha asignado saludos para ti, madre unidad Alfa.

Twilight solo sonríe, vuelve a acostar a su hija, y tras cobijarla bien, da otro beso a su frente.

Eso da por terminado el asunto, los ojos turquesa se cierran, una dulce sonrisa presente en sus labios.

La científica la ve un momento, luego apaga la luz del cuarto, y se retira, dejándola dormir.

 _\- G. A. M. M. A. -_

Fuera del cuarto suspira, sigue sonriendo. Ve a su cachorro mirarla un tanto curioso

Twilight: … bueno Spike, creo que algunas cosas van a cambiar bastante de aquí en adelante.

El pequeño can no parece entenderla, pero mueve su cola y sonríe, cono si le diera ánimos.

La chica amplia su sonrisa y camina, seguida por él.

 _\- G. A. M. M. A. -_

Dentro del cuarto, la pequeña mecánica y mágica sigue recostada, sus ojos apaciblemente cerrados, y sus labios aún curvados en una sonrisa.

… las mantas no dejan verlo… pero debajo de estas… algo… en el interior de su pecho, empieza a resplandecer…


	4. Recuerdos grabados

**Agradecimientos a los nuevos:**

 **BlackHunter999, twidash 919, SunsetS Shipper, Ambargem, ghost994**

 **por sus comentarios y favoritos n_n**

* * *

… …

Un sonido característico la saca de forma casi abrupta de su sueño.

Gime, se gira, pone la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero al final se rinde, sus ojos bajo la almohada van hacia el reloj junto a su mesa de noche, el aparato sigue sonando, lo silencia con un golpe de su palma, y se hunde de nuevo bajo la almohada.

Se permite un par de minutos más, antes de dignarse a levantarse.

Su cabello revuelto en completo desorden, su rostro refleja su disgusto, ella nunca ha sido una chica mañanera, tras dar un bostezo, acompañado de un estirón a su cuerpo, logra quitarse suficiente sueño para ponerse de pie.

La primera parada es el baño, donde un salpicón de agua a su cara acaba por quitarle los rastros de sueño. Mojarse el cabello le permite cepillarlo para ponerlo un poco en orden.

Ya completamente despierta, lo siguiente es su café matutino. Mientras espera que la cafetera haga su trabajo, se sienta en su mesa, y empieza a pensar…

…

Una parte de ella se preguntaba si acaso había soñado todo lo vivido el día anterior…

Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de una niña… una niña de piel rosa suave, con ojos turquesa, faltos de brillo, pero no de emoción, quizás lo más llamativo, ese largo cabello, cuya mezcla de colores hacía pensar en el cielo, al momento del crepúsculo.

… veía a esa niña mirarla, a veces con curiosidad, otras… con afecto… su voz, cargada de inocencia, y suavidad que solo un infante podría tener… llamándola… "madre"…

Sunset: auh!

Exclama interrumpiendo su pensamiento y golpeándose ligeramente en el cuello con su mano tras sentir un piquete y un ardor. Pronto oye un zumbido característico alejarse de ella.

Sunset: grrr! Mosquitos! Los odio!

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ecánica y_ _ **M**_ _ágica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Camina sin prisa ni pesar hacia la escuela, insegura de lo que pueda encontrar allí.

Pero… si está segura de una cosa.

Sunset: -pensando- voy a matar a Rainbow.

Esa frase le pasaba por la cabeza con bastante frecuencia. Y… cada vez se sentía más decidida a cumplirla.

Con la escuela ya al alcance de su vista, se detiene un momento, da un suspiro…

Sunset: … bueno, aquí vamos.

Y se dispone a llegar.

 _-_ _ **GAMMA**_ _-_

La escuela Canterlot había visto cosas extrañas, muy, muy, extrañas…

Por lo que ver a la estudiante de cabellera multicolor, ser atacada con miradas… variadas, de sus amigas, no era algo tan extraño. … pero si llamaba la atención.

Hay silencio… Rainbow procura no verse afectada por las miradas de sus amigas.

Applejack y Rarity se ven enfadadas, Fluttershy, preocupada, y Pinkie solo parece curiosa.

Ninguna dice nada, de pie las cinco frente a la estatua de la escuela, ocho ojos fijos en la atleta de cabello colorido.

Rainbow: … … BUENO QUÉ?! Por qué me ven así?! Que hice ahora?!

Pregunta finalmente luego de unos minutos.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash…

Habla, casi gruñendo… la chica sureña, que quizás de no ser porque la modista empieza a hablar, hubiera hecho algo más que solo gruñir.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash, cariño…

Aunque su voz es suave, se denota que esta haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerla serena.

Rarity: Recuerdas que ocurrió la noche del sábado?

La pregunta parece desconcertar a la atleta, pero responde casi sin tardar.

Rainbow: Claro, Pinkie hizo una fiesta, por el día de la mangosta, o algo así. Y todas fuimos.

Applejack: Y recuerdas que llevaste contigo?

Rainbow: Eh? Um…

Parece pensarlo, pero la pregunta esta vez si la desconcierta.

Rarity da un bufido. Volteando a su amiga de cabello esponjoso, esta le entrega una botella de color azul, con amarillo, en tonos vistosos. La imagen de un relámpago decorado en la etiqueta. La modista toma la botella, y sujetándola por la base y el cuello la muestra.

Rarity: Esto, es lo que llevaste a la fiesta, y ofreciste a todas nosotras.

Rainbow: Oigan! Es mi soda relámpago. La bebida insignia de los Wonderbolts.

Toma la botella, y al girarla confirma lo ya evidente, está vacía.

Rainbow: Me preguntaba que hice con ella… rayos… saben lo costosa que es esta cosa?

La paciencia de la granjera, parece terminarse.

Applejack: MALDITA SEA RAINBOW!

Rainbow: Wah! Que pasa?!

Applejack: Tienes idea de lo que tu estúpida soda nos hizo?!

Rainbow: No es estúpida! Es increíble! Esta bebida tiene la potencia de un relámpago! Es lo que los Wonderbolts beben antes de cada partido y es lo que les da la fuerza para ser lo mejor! Desde que empecé a beberla mi rendimiento en cada entrenamiento ha mejorado en ser 20% mas genial!

Ninguna sabía si acaso su amiga cromática había practicado eso para un comercial. … y poco les importaba.

Applejack: Rainbow por culpa de ti y tu condenada bebida me pasé toda la noche pateando arboles ycosechando manzanas! Casi no siento las piernas!

Rarity: Y yo me la pase tejiendo una docena de vestidos diferentes! Gasté decenas de telas, tinturas y materiales!

Rainbow: … oh vamos eso no es malo. AJ adelantaste tus tareas, y Rarity ya tienes mercancía nueva.

Applejack: Tengo mas callos que piernas ahora! No podre cosechar en al menos una semana! Cómo llevaré la granja?!

Rarity: No puedo poner esas cosas en venta! No siguen patrones concisos y sus diseños son anticuados! Me sentí tan avergonzada cuando desperté y vi lo que había hecho…

Rainbow: Oh no es para tanto. No veo que Flutter y Pinkie se quejen.

La mirada de las tres van hacia las dos chicas peli rosadas. La mas callada de las dos, es curiosamente la primera en hablar.

Fluttershy: Um, bueno… a decir verdad… yo desperté ayer en el refugio… y um… creo que… acabé planeando una exhibición de mascotas… para este fin semana… incluso… imprimí varios volantes…

Para mostrar eso, abre su mochila y deja ver unos volantes, donde efectivamente, se menciona una clase de show de exhibición de mascotas.

Fluttershy: … no se como hice eso… pero… el dueño me habló y… quiere que termine el proyecto para juntar fondos… y no se como hacer tal cosa…

Su voz se iba mostrando casi desesperada mientras comentaba su situación.

Las miradas de la granjera y modista vuelven a la atleta, tanto o más molestas que antes.

Rainbow: … oh vamos…

Gira la mirada a su amiga de esponjoso cabello.

Rainbow: Tú también me vas a reclamar?

Pregunta frustrada por la situación.

Pinkie: Bueno, yo me pase la noche haciendo pasteles, pies, pastelillos, magdalenas, panecillos, donas glaceadas-

La lista sigue por unos momentos, antes de finalmente ir al punto.

Pinkie: Los señores cake me regañaron por usar tantos ingredientes, pero entonces sugerí hacer una venta especial de pasteles este fin de semana, usaremos el fondo de emergencia para comprar mas cosas, y con las ganancias de la venta repondremos el fondo de emergencia. Asi que… creo que todo está bien!

Su explicación acaba con una amplia sonrisa de las suyas. Todas quedan mirándola por un momento.

Applejack: Bueno me alegro por ti Pinks. Y túRainbow! Vas a compensar esto! Tendrás que ayudar en la granja durante esta semana!

Rainbow: Qué?!

Rarity: Y vas a ir y conseguirme material nuevo para mi tienda. Aún tengo pedidos que terminar y no puedo con todo lo que gasté.

Rainbow: Oh vamos!

Applejack: Y vamos a ayudar a Fluttershy con lo del show de mascotas!

Fluttershy: Um… yo… no deben hacerlo si no quieren… aunque… si quisiera ayuda…

Su voz suena sumamente baja, aún para ella, y desvía el rostro, intentando esconder su mirada necesitada.

Rainbow: Puf, eso si iba a hacerlo de cualquier formas.

La chica tímida da una suave sonrisa, aunque la esconde tras su cabello. Feliz de que su amiga quiera ayudarla.

Rainbow parece querer quejarse más, pero calla al ver acercarse a una de las integrantes faltantes de su grupo.

Rainbow: Sunset!

Exclama en saludo mientras ve a la peli fuego acercarse. Las demás voltean y sonríe a modo de saludo, ella ver a su por su parte no parece notarlas, pero si camina hacia el grupo, curiosamente centrada en la chica multicolor.

Rainbow: Que bueno verte! Puedes ayudarme aquí? Las chicas están súper molestas y me acusan de cosas locas! Podrías dec-

 _*CRACK!*_

Se oye la acera quebrarse cuando el rostro de Rainbow se estrella contra esta, consecuencia de tan potente coscorrón de parte de Sunset.

Sunset: Para que aprendas a no drogar a tus amigas!

Las demás se sorprenden, y mucho… pero se oía a Rainbow balbucear cosas imposibles de entender contra el suelo, así que seguía viva.

\- **G** randiosa **A** utómata **M** ecánica y **M** ágica **A** vanzada –

Rainbow seguía viendo caballitos con alas girar alrededor de su cabeza consecuencia del duro golpe, y mientras Fluttershy la revisaba para ver que no tuviera daño permanente, Applejack y Rarity exponen sus dudas sobre su amiga de otra dimensión.

Applejack: Entonces, qué te hizo Rainbow con su bebida loca vonderblitz.

Rainbow: "Wonderbolts".

Corrige aún mareada a la vez que se pregunta en que momento a la mano de Fluttershy le creció otro dedo índice.

Rarity: … que te sucedió cariño?

Por un momento Sunset no responde, no estaba segura de cómo…

Sunset: … ni siquiera se como empezar…

Applejack: vamos dulzura, con todo lo que ya nos ha tocado vivir, no puede ser tan malo.

Sunset vuelve a dudar, y luego…

Sunset: … Twilight y yo construimos una niña androide mágica que tiene sentimientos y ahora es nuestra hija.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Pausa dramática y absurda…

Rainbow quien apenas se había recuperado sentía que su cabeza volvía a darle vueltas.

Rainbow: … wow, ustedes dos si que la j*d**r*n.

Sunset mira siniestramente a Rainbow.

Applejack: wow, wow, cómo es eso de una androide, "hija"?

Intenta responder, pero Pinkie le gana.

Pinkie: eso significa que las dos son mamás?! OHMAYGAH! Oh OH! O a caso Twily es la mami y tú eres el papá?! Eso tendría sentido! Digo, por algo llevas pantalones.

Las escleróticas de Sunset se volvieron negras y su piel parecía querer volverse roja a la vez que empezaba a gruñir y un aura demoníaca la rodea.

De pronto Pinkie da un profundo jadeo reteniendo el aire.

Pinkie: ESPEREN! Ya tienen una hija! Pero no les hecho un Baby Shower! Ay no! Debo empezar a prepararlo todo cuanto antes!

Sin que nadie pudiera si quiera pensar en detenerla, la chica rosada ya se había marchado y dejado en su lugar una cortina de humo con su forma, lo extraño vino cuando la cortina se despidió de todas y también se marchó por la misma ruta.

Por unos momentos nadie dice nada, y Sunset deja olvidada su rabia.

El resto de sus amigas parecen tener algunos problemas para termianr de entender la situación.

Es ese el momento en que un autobús proveniente de la ciudad se detiene frente a la escuela.

La miembro mas reciente de su grupo baja y pronto se reúne con todas.

Twilight: Buenos días chicas.

Saluda con calma y una sonrisa, sus amigas solo la miran por un momento, y responden al saludo algo, intrigadas.

Twilight: Sucede algo…?

Su sonrisa se cambia por preocupación al ver las expresiones de todas.

Por un momento no hay respuesta, ninguna parece segura de como tocar el tema…

Applejack: …um… hey, Twilight… a… cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Twilight: Um, muy bien…

Dudosa, gira suavemente sus ojos hacia su amiga equina, y esta solo le asiente.

Twilight: Oh… ya les… dijiste…

Sunset: nunca dijimos que sería secreto…

Twilight: Lo se solo… bueno-

Rainbow: Cómo es eso de que construyeron una hija?

Pregunta sin pena ni rodeos, ganándose un par de miradas de reproche, y una de sorpresa seguida de incomodidad de parte de Twilight.

Twilight: Pu-Pues si… um yo… digo, Sunset y yo… creamos una… forma, de vida… mágica artificial…

Por muy correcta que fuese la descripción, algo en esas palabras le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Rainbow: Que ahora es su hija.

Twilight: Um… si…

Rainbow: Por qué la tomaron como hija de cualquier forma?

Hay un tenue silencio, todas las presentes parecían interesadas en esa respuesta. Aunque ni Sunset ni Twilight parecían seguras de como responder.

Sunset: … eso es… bueno, la verdad… Twi y yo no recordamos que pasó…

Rainbow: Pfff ja ja. Hicieron una hija robot y no recuerdan cómo?!

La situación gana risas se parte de la atleta.

Sunset: Cállate Rainbow! Eso es culpa de tu tonta bebida! Y ALBA NO ES UN ROBOT!

La risa de Rainbow muere, y junto a todas miran a la ex equina con suma curiosidad.

Rainbow: … quien es Alba?

Sunset se sorprende y se incomoda un poco, pero mantiene un gesto serio.

Sunser: A-Así la llamamos…! … necesitaba un nombre…

Silencio… pronto roto por Rainbow al caerse al suelo carcajeando y carcajeando.

Flutteshy: Ra-Rainbow… por favor deja de reír así, te faltará el aire…

Rainbow: Ja ja ja pero es que-ja ja ja ja a ja ja jaja auj duele! Ja ja ja!

Fluttershy: Rainbow por favor! Estas azul! … o… espera…

Mientras la deportista seguía riendo, y su amiga de cabello rosado intenta calmarla, la chica de lentes se acerca a la ex equina.

Twilight: de hecho Sunset, quería hablarte de algo.

Sunset: qué sucede? Le pasó algo a Alba? Espera! Donde está ella?

Twilight: bueno, no la podía traer a la escuela… mi mamá se quedó en casa cuidándola. Estará con ella, al menos hasta el medio día, cuando tenga que ir a una reunión…

Sunset: oh… pero, está bien? Pasó bien la noche? … ahora que lo pienso, ella duerme…?

Twilight: um, algo así... pero si. Durmió bien y, bueno desayunamos y luego, me despedí de ella y vine para acá. Mi mamá la cuidará bien, descuida.

Sunset: si lo se, no desconfío de tu mamá. … y… qué querías decirme?

Aunque intenta responder, no sabe como hacerlo, así que solo busca en su mochila, dando con una tarjeta de memoría digital.

Sunset queda confundida, pero intrigada. Twilight le entrega la tarjeta, y cuando la examina detenidamente, se da cuenta del símbolo grabado sobre esta…

Escrito con alguna clase de marcador, es un símbolo… una letra… del alfabeto griego…

Sunset: … gamma…

Pronuncia al reconocer el símbolo. Mira a su amiga científica, y esta solo asiente con algo de duda.

Las demás amigas, incluida Rainbow quien finalmente calmó su ataque de risa, miran curiosas la situación.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ecánica y_ _ **M**_ _ágica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Sunset: gracias Chips, será solo un momento, te la devolveré pronto.

Habla al joven intelectual cuando este le entrega una laptop.

Él solo sonríe y se despide, permitiéndole a ella llevarse la laptop hasta el salón que su banda usa para practicar.

Dentro ya están todas reunidas (salvo Pinkie que debe seguir con su cosa del baby shower) algunas se muestran expectantes.

Rainbow: la tienes? Enciéndela! Quiero ver esta cosa!

La ex equina entrega la computadora a su amiga científica quien no duda en encenderla.

Todas se muestran intrigadas, pero deseosas de saber que sucede.

Applejack: nos dices de nuevo de que trata esto?

Twilight: ayer estuve ordenando un poco mi laboratorio. Por cierto mi papá no está feliz con el hoyo.

Sunset dio un trago de saliva para tragar sus nervios…

Twilight: y encontré una cámara, entre los planos de Alba.

Rainbow: la robot?

Sunset: dile robot otra vez y te arranco los dientes con una pinza!

Rainbow: bueno ya, de su, niña.

Twilight: si, la cámara ya no tenía batería. Pero cuando revisé la tarjeta de memoria, vi que tenía el símbolo Gamma ahí.

Rarity: temo que no entiendo querida. Qué tiene de especial?

Sunset: Twi y yo llamamos, "Proyecto G.A.M.M.A." al asunto de construir a Alba.

La respuesta hace que todas se sientan más curiosas del asunto.

Rainbow: entonces… esa cosa…

La computadora ya iniciada y la tarjeta de memoria ya colocada, deja ver una ventana en la pantalla, y dentro, un archivo de video…

Twilight: tal vez esto nos diga, qué pasó esa noche.

Dando un par de clics al video, este se abre, y de inmediato todas las chicas se agrupan y se empujan unas a otras a fin de tener una buena vista de la pantalla y el video reproducido.

…

…

 _Se ven los ojos morados detrás de los cristales de los lentes._

 _Twilight se aparta de la cámara y habla a esta._

 _Twilight: Inicio de registro, Proyecto G.A.M.M.A._

Ante la mención de la Twilight en el video, todas miran a su amiga científica. Pero esta y Sunset mantienen sus ojos en el video.

 _Tras una aparente descripción del nombrado, "proyecto", puede verse a Sunset y Twilight trabajar, haciendo formulas en una pizarra, planos en la mesa, programando en una computadora._

Como muchos de esos aspectos eran cosas que ambas, científica y pony ya sabían, y que sus amigas no estaban, ni muy al tanto, ni muy interesadas, fueron avanzando por el video acelerándolo un poco.

 _Twilight: Este, será, el mayor logro de la ciencia, en la historia de la humanidad._

 _Anuncia la chica de lentes mirando hacia una clase de cúpula con ojos expectantes, ansiosos, casi… psicóticos… mientras la chica de otra dimensión programaba algo en la computadora conectada a esta…_

 _Twilight: Por siglos, el ser humano ha buscado lograr convertirse en aquello que solo las leyendas cuentan. Convertirse… en dios._

 _Con unos tecleos más la cúpula se abre, dejando ver un objeto extraño._

 _Sunset: El Cutie Heart está listo._

 _Twilight: Y hoy… darémos el paso más cercano… a conseguirlo._

 _Ambas observan… aquella clase de estrella de 12 puntas, atravesada por lo que parece una llamarada… rosa, rojo, morado, amarillo, y violeta, son los colores dispersos en esa estrella…_

 _Twilight: El ingenio, de la ciencia._

 _Sunset: Y, el poder, de la magia._

 _Entre las dos sostienen aquella estrella, es pequeña, fácilmente podrían llevarla en una mano, pero la sujetan juntas, sintiendo ambas el calor y la energía que desprende…_

 _Twilight: Dos fuerzas, tan opuestas…_

 _Sunset: Y a su vez, muy similares._

 _Twilight: Dos mundos hermanos…_

 _Sunset: Tan iguales, como diferentes._

 _Twilight: Unidos más que nunca… hoy…_

 _Todo aquello es dicho a la vez que dejan la estrella en… algo... sobre la mesa..._

 _Las dos retroceden y se ven obligadas a cubrirse cuando una luz demasiado intensa llena todo el lugar._

… _hay silencio…_

… _ambas miran ansiosas hacia aquello asentado en esa mesa…_

… _sigue el silencio… hasta…_

 _Se oye un sonido, es como… una melodía… aquella pequeña mano… se mueve…hay otro sonido, como si un fuego de repente se extendiera sobre la mesa… y entonces… esos ojos se abren…_

 _Ambas genios quedan sin habla… al ver a su creación… levantarse… hasta quedar en pose sentada, sobre la mesa…_

 _Twilight: … … ... Está viva… ESTÁ VIVA!_

 _Grita y luego ríe con tanta fuerza, que es un milagro que no haya despertado a toda la cuadra._

…

 _Aquella creación… era… como una niña… de piel rosa, suave… su largo cabello, dotado de un brillo de cielo crepuscular… sus ojos color turquesa, observan detenidamente sus manos…_

 _Twilight la observa con una mirada, maniática… casi enloquecida, y una gran sonrisa._

 _Sunser por su parte queda calma, pero su gesto se denota orgulloso, en cierta forma, presumido._

 _La niña sigue viéndose a si misma, antes de girar, y ver a ambas chicas. … no dice nada… ni sus ojos… ni su rostro, muestran emoción alguna…_

 _Sunset finalmente decide acercarse, calmando un poco ese semblante de su rostro, le habla._

 _Sunset: Tú, eres G.A.M.M.A._

 _La niña la ve, pero no responde, parece estar… pensando en lo que escucha…_

 _GAMMA: … … "ga"… … "ma"… …_

 _Twilight: Eres la mayor creación de este mundo, dotada de todas las capacidades de los seres vivos!_

 _GAMMA: … una… creación…_

 _La científica y la ex equina se sonríen entre ellas, se felicitan y abrazan por el resultado._

… _GAMMA por su parte, parece… intrigada, mientras las ve._

 _TRas lo que parece duda, y cuando ambas chicas dejan cesan sus felicitaciones, pregunta._

 _GAMMA: Quienes... son ustedes...?_

 _Su pregunta hace a ambas verla, y sentirse un poco torpes._

 _Sunset: oh, pues, nosotras te creamos. Yo soy Sunset, Sunset Shimmer, y ella, es Twilight Sparkle._

 _GAMMA: me... crearon... ustedes son... mis... padres...?_

 _La pregunta deja heladas a ambas..._

 _Ninguna sabe que responder, estaban, demasiado aturdidas por esa pregunta, y más por el hecho... de que preguntara tal cosa..._

 _Sunset: ... um... no, se... eh..._

 _Twilight: tecnicamente, no tienes padres, digo, eres... una autómata y..._

 _no completa su frase, pues ve a la... robot... bajar la cabeza... sus ojos... de alguna forma... parecían entristecidos..._

 _Ambas quedan confundidas... se ven entre sí, y luego de nuevo a la robot..._

 _Sunset: oye... um... estás.. estás bien?_

 _La pregunta le sonaba un poco extraña..._

 _GAMMA: ... no tengo... familia...?_

 _Su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse... Sunset y Twilight no parecían creer lo que estaban viendo..._

 _GAMMA: ... no tengo a nadie...? estoy... estoy sola...?_

 _Su voz... su expresión... su mirar... eran... tan tristes...El buen ánimo de ambas chicas se derrumbó al instante... esa.. robot que, acababan de crear estaba..._

 _Era una imagen demasiado fuerte... demasiado cruda... demasiado... real..._

 _No era ver a una máquina... era como si estuvieran viendo... a una niña real... una niña entristecida... dolida... que no tenía... a nadie con ella..._

 _Sunset no parece poder resistir tal visión... se le acerca, y trata de que su voz no tiemble._

 _Sunset: hey... no estés así._

 _GAMMA: ... pero... no tengo... familia... estoy sola..._

 _Sus ojos temblaron... contra todo entendimiento... pareciera que en cualquier momento pudiera lanzarse a llorar..._

 _Sunset: n-no lo estás... tú... nosotras..._

 _Twilight tampoco puede resistir más._

 _Twilight: tec-... tecnicamente... no tienes... padres, o familia, pero... nos... nos tienes a nosotras..._

 _Levantando un poco su cabeza, los ojos sin brillo se posan sobre ambas._

 _Sunset: ... bueno, nosotras te hicimos... supongo que podría decirse, que eres... nuestra hija..._

 _Los ojos turquesa se abren por la impresión, casi puede verse en ellos un destello esperanzado._

 _GAMMA: ... de... verdad...?_

 _Twilight: Es... una forma de verlo... si, creo que está bien..._

 _Ambas ven a la robot... a la... niña... sus ojos aún abiertos, la impresión en su rostro, y pronto... la ven sonreír..._

 _Su gesto dolido desaparece, dejando en su lugar una sonrisa sincera, inocente, llena de alegría._

 _Ninguna puede evitar contagiarse de ella. Aunque se desconciertan cuando la ven extender sus brazos._

 _GAMMA: ... abrazo?_

 _Las mira, sus ojos sin brillo, pero su rostro muestra inocencia._

 _Lo piensan un momento, se ven una a la otra, y al volver a ver a la niña, esta solo les sonríe más._

 _Finalmente Sunset parece acceder, se acerca, y deja a la niña rodearla en sus brazos, por instinto ella responde._

 _Bajando su vista, ve a la niña mirarla, sonreirle con cariño... la hjace sentir... extraña..._

 _Twilight decide acercarse también, y ambas chicas comparte un abrazo con esta niña que acaban de crear... de alguna forma... se sentía... bien..._

 _GAMMA recuesta su cabeza en ambas, y cerrando los ojos deja una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _GAMMA: ... es cálido..._

 _Ambas siguen aún desconcertadas, pero... por alguna razón, se sienten felices..._

…

 _Lo siguiente es solo un par de revisiones a GAMMA y más anotaciones hechas por ambas._

 _Sunset le había dado su blusa para que se cubriera._

 _Mientras ellas trabajan, la niña las ve en todo momento, luciendo bastante curiosa sobre todas sus acciones._

 _Una pregunta ocacional de su parte, y algún cruce de palabras entre las científicas son las únicas frases que se oyen._

 _Eventualmente, puede verse, tanto a Twilight, como a Sunset, bastante cansadas._

 _Twilight apaga el monitor y aparta su silla._

 _Twilight: uff… estoy… muerta…_

 _Sunset intenta, y falla, cubrir un gran bostezo._

 _Ambas se notan exhaustas, hay pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos, sus cabellos desarreglados, y sus ropas muy arrugadas._

 _Sunset: creo que hemos hechos buenos avances… dejémoslo por hoy…_

 _Twilight: estoy de acuerdo, solo voy a… registrar estas notas…_

 _Usa un bolígrafo para pasar una líneas aleatorias sobre un cuaderno._

 _Twilight: listo… te quedas a dormir…?_

 _Sunset: si no te molesta._

 _Twilight: je je claro que no, podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas, veremos películas, comeremos alimentos altos en carbohidratos, compararemos notas sobre los flujos cuánticos adversos… y luego podremo-…_

 _No termina de hablar pues cae al suelo totalmente dormida. Sunset la ve y ríe suavemente._

 _Tras otro bostezo voltea, y ve a su, creación… con una bombilla, encendida… en su mano…_

 _Sunset: … Gamma._

 _La niña robot voltea, aún con la bombilla encendida, en su mano, y ve a su creadora de cabello de fuego._

 _Sunset: Twi y yo… vamos a dormir un poco, se… se buena niña y juega en silencio, si…?_

 _GAMMA: afirmativo._

 _Sunset: gracias…_

 _Le sonríe, y luego se deja caer en el suelo, poniéndose de lado se acomoda y queda dormida._

 _GAMMA nota como la luz de su bombilla le da en el rostro, por lo que decide dejarla en una mesa, al momento de dejar de tocarla esta deja de brillar._

 _Se acerca y ve a ambas chicas dormidas, parece… estudiarlas… y luego da una dulce sonrisa._

 _GAMMA: buenas noches, madre unidad Alfa, y, madre unidad Beta._

 _Al desviar su vista, ve la cámara grabando, curiosa, se acerca, la toma, y la mira, parpadea con desconcierto, luego la acerca a su cuerpo, la levanta quedando el lente frente a su rostro, se acerca un poco más dejando ver sus ojos, que vuelven a parpadear._

 _Mientras aleja la cámara y la sigue viendo curiosa, esta muestra que la batería está por acabarse, segundos después… nada…_

…

…

… el silencio es todo lo que queda, mientras todos los ojos siguen fijos en la pantalla de la computadora, que ahora solo muestra el reproductor de video abierto, con la pantalla en negro…

Ninguna de las presentes sabe que hacer, o que decir…

Hay mezcla de emociones en sus miradas…

Se las ve sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver. Están sorprendidas, curiosas, y a la vez, enternecidas, y tocadas, por todo eso…

Twilight y Sunset, son las más afectadas, los ojos de ambas tiemblan tenuemente, al verse, no hacen más que unir sus manos, como dándose fuerza mutuamente.

Todo sigue en silencio, hasta que Pinkie, dando un bocado a sus palomitas de maíz, lo rompe.

Pinkie: ñom, eftubo muyf bienf. Cuáfdo fale laf fegunfa parfte?


	5. Pequeña tarde en Familia

**Naoto S, gracias por tu favorito de mi historia n_n**

 **Mee-ko gracias por tu comentario :)**

 **Y gracias a todos los Favoritos y follows y comentarios a lo largo de la historia :D**

* * *

Alba esta sentada en el sofá de la sala, un libro en sus manos, el cachorro de la familia dormido a su lado, en la mesa una pila de cinco libros que ya había terminado de leer.

Todo estaba en silencio en la casa, siendo ella y el cachorro los únicos en el lugar.

Cada 10 segundos más o menos da vuelta a la hoja del libro para seguir leyendo.

Repentinamente la oreja del cachorro se mueve, pronto alza la cabeza y moviendo alegremente su cola da un par de ladridos. Alba lo ve saltar desde el sofá y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

Alba: Cachorro unidad Spike?

El cachorrito rasguña un poco la puerta y se queda apoyado en ella moviendo su cola, pequeños gemidos de cachorro se le oyen.

Alba lo ve y luego a la puerta, queda de pie, sus ojos destellan del turquesa al morado un par de veces, luego parece esperar.

Segundos después se oye el seguro de la puerta, y en seguida esta se abre, el cachorro se aparta y luego sale por la puerta ladrando y moviendo la cola. Se oye la voz de su dueña.

Twilight: Spike! Cómo está mi pequeño?

La puerta se abre del todo, y la pequeña Alba ve a su madre "alfa".

Alba: madre unidad Alfa!

Se aproxima casi corriendo y envuelve a su madre en un abrazo.

Twilight: hola mi niña!

Exclama con gran alegría devolviendo el abrazo a su hija.

Twilight: te portaste bien con tu abuela.

Alba: he sido buena niña, madre unidad Alfa.

Twilight: sé que si.

Le sonríe de forma amorosa, maternal. El cachorro también saluda y recibe cariño de su ama.

Otra persona queda semi oculta en la entrada, toma un respiro profundo y suelta el aire, luego avanza mostrándose ante la pequeña mecánica.

Alba: madre unidad Beta!

Exclama con una gran sonrisa. Sunset sonríe tenuemente al verla.

Sunset: hola Alba.

Su voz es suave. Alba corre y con un pequeño salto da un fuerte abrazo a su madre dimensional, sosteniéndola con fuerza y fundiéndosele en el pecho. Sunset sonríe y la envuelve en un abrazo con mucho cariño.

Alba: te he extrañado mucho, madre unidad Beta.

Sunset luchó contra sus ojos que querían traicionarla y soltar lágrimas. Reforzó el abrazo dándole todo su cariño a su pequeña.

Sunset: yo también te extrañé Alba.

Se separan, y Sunset no resiste el deseo de darle un beso en la frente, que la pequeña acepta con una sonrisa.

Twilight no interrumpe la escena, solo sonríe al verlas, luego todas entran y cierran la puerta.

\- _**G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

El resto de la tarde, la pequeña familia de tres la paso en calma, Alba contó a sus madres que ayudó a su abuela en la limpieza de la casa, y en la cocina. Habían almorzado junto a ShiningArmor antes de que este se fuera a su curso universitario y Velvet saliera a su reunión de trabajo.

El resto del día Alba estuvo leyendo, leyó varios libros que Twilight tenía en su habitación. Se aseguro de leerlos con calma para disfrutarlos. Eran libros escolares, y la mayoría de los temas integrados ya le habían asignado ellas mismas en su programación, pero de igual forma se divirtió leyéndolos.

Twilight y Sunset aún no sabían como tratar el asunto de ser madres, así que no tenían idea de que hacer con su hija, o como interactuar con ella.

Sin mucha opción, decidieron actuar como lo harían con sus amigas. Jugaron un par de juegos que Sunset tenía en su celular, salieron al patio a jugar un poco con el cachorrito Spike, y casi al acabarse el día decidieron hacer algunas galletas caceras. Siguiendo una receta de internet, tomaron ingredientes y procuraron hacerlas sin ensuciar nada. … fallaron en eso.

Cubiertas de harina, polvo de hornear, y algo de chocolate, vieron su nueva creación, esta vez culinaria, una charola de galletas… un tanto quemadas… la cocina no era realmente el fuerte de ninguna de las dos, y Alba no tenía archivos de cocina en su programación.

Tras la pena de su parcial fallo, y comer algunas galletas, que aunque tostadas no estaban mal, fue momento de limpiar por completo la cocina.

Acabaron pronto gracias a que eran tres, y que Alba sabía la ubicación de todos los elementos de limpieza gracias a las actividades con su abuela.

La cocina estaba limpia, pero ellas seguían cubiertas de sobras de galletas.

Eso hizo surgir una incógnita en ambas, que voltearon a ver a su pequeña de ojos turquesa, quien termina de lustrar la mesa. Al ver que sus dos madres la miran, parpadea curiosa.

\- _**G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

La tina es llenada con agua, mete ligeramente la mano para comprobar la temperatura, con una sonrisa procede a sumergir su cuerpo, al instante siente como si el agua le levantara un peso que no sabía que estaba cargando.

?: BANZAI!

Oye el grito más no logra reaccionar antes de ver un destello medio morado caer en la tina y salpicar todo el lugar.

Sunset: Uf! Alba ten cuidado.

Le da un pequeño regaño a la pequeña mecánica, más esta no se afecta por ello, está demasiado ocupada riendo y golpeando ligeramente el agua con sus manos.

Alba: je je je. Es la primera vez que tomo un baño. Je je.

Su sonrisa se mantiene mientras sigue tocando el agua, Sunset intenta mantenerse seria, pero no puede evitar sonreír al verla.

Alba deja de jugar con el agua y se gira apoyándose en la tina.

Alba: madre unidad Alfa, ven, la temperatura del agua tiene los valores óptimos.

La miembro faltante del trío estaba de pie, un par de pasos lejos de la bañera. Sus rodillas pegadas y la forma en que mueve sus manos frotándose una a otra hacen juego con el nerviosismo de su rostro.

Twilight: u-um… la tina es… algo pequeña para las tres, mejor ustedes báñense yo… yo esperaré.

Habla sin mirar a ambas a la vez que su rostro se torna ligeramente rojo.

Sunset: vamos Twily, no necesitas ser tímida, somos familia. Je je.

Twilight: n-no… es que… yo…

Alba: Ven, madre unidad Alfa. Por favor.

Alza un poco sus ojos y ve la mirada y sonrisa que su pequeña le dirige. Un instinto primitivo se apodera de su uso de razón, un instinto que la empuja a hacer feliz a la niña.

Da un suspiro mitad quejido, y se voltea para luego empezar a desvestirse

En la tina, la pequeña alza sus brazos en señal de alegría.

Alba: Yay!

Sunset ríe ante su actitud.

Twilight sigue dándole la espalda a ambas, soltando su cabello, deja toda su ropa de lado, finalmente se quita sus lentes que ya estaban ligeramente empañados.

Camina con lentitud e intenta cubrirse, su vista borrosa lo hace un poco difícil, pero llega y se sienta en la tina, en el lado opuesto al de Sunset, dejando a la más pequeña entre ambas.

Alba:Viva! Interacción familiar en la bañera. Guardaré registro de este momento.

Twilight: N-No necesitas hacer tal cosa Alba…

Sonrojándose en extremo mira con cierto miedo a su pequeña, y luego frunce el ceño ante la risa de su colega materna.

Sunset:Bueno Alba, hora de limpiarte.

Tomando el jabón asentado a un lado, toma también la mano de su hija.

… era extraño… no es la primera vez que tocaba la mano de Alba, pero… esta vez… parecía sentirla de verdad…

Su piel era muy suave, en verdad sentía que estuviese tocando piel de verdad… que material era…? … aunque… la piel era suave, pero podía sentirse debajo… algo solido, algo… muy duro… y… era frío… la temperatura del agua hacia enfatizar como el cuerpo de Alba… en comparación… era frío…

Alba: Madre unidad Beta?

Alza su vista, encuentra esos ojos azulados, color del cielo, mirándola…

… esos ojos… tan… vacíos… ausentes de cualquier luz de vida… y aún así… parecían capaces de expresar… tantas cosas…

Alba: Madre unidad Beta, tus niveles de hidratación sanguínea parecen haber disminuido, pero tu frecuencia cardíaca denota un aumento considerable. Requieres algún medicamento o tratamiento correctivo?

No responde, en su lugar queda mirando a los ojos de la pequeña. Tras un silencio cortante, sacude su cabeza, y sonríe.

Sunset: No, no Alba, estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Aunque no parece convencerse, unas caricias a su mejilla hacen a la niña sonreír.

Twilight sin sus lentes no podía ver el rostro de su amiga, por lo que no sabía que ocurrió, pero en su mente podía imaginar que era… el mismo pensamiento que tanto Sunset, como ella misma… habían tenido ya muchas veces… desde que conocieron a Alba…

Dejando ambas madres esos pensamientos de lado, procedieron a limpiar a la más pequeña, pues ella nunca se había bañado, así que no tenía registros de cómo hacerlo.

Pasaron el jabón, y una esponja de baño por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña, ganando varias risas de ella a causa de pequeñas cosquillas. Limpiaron sus brazos, torso y espalda. Fue un poco difícil limpiar las parte bajas pues la tina era muy pequeña para dejar libre movimiento de las piernas, pero aún así lograron quitar todas las manchas de su cuerpo.

Limpiaron también su cabello, Alba registró el mandato de cerrar los ojos para que el champú no los dañara. Internamente se preguntaron si eso pasaría… pero no estaba mal prevenir.

Otra risa escapa de la niña cuando dejan caer agua sobre ella para enjuagarla.

Ya con la más pequeña limpia, queda a ambas madres quedar igual.

Sunset: hey Twily, quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?

Hay un tono sugerente en su voz, y aunque Twilight no puede verla, su sonrisa es igual.

Twilight: puedo hacerlo yo misma, solo dame el jabón por favor.

Sunset: no no déjame, no tienes tus lentes.

Twilight: llevo años bañándome sola y nunca he necesitado mis lentes.

Sunset: anda ven.

Agarra la mano de su amiga y la jala hacia sí.

Twilight: Sunset! Qué haces?!

Sunset: te ayudo a limpiarte.

Twilight: puedo hacerlo sola! Sunset! No!

Pese a sus quejas la peli fuego empieza a limpiar a su amiga, quien no para de sacudirse para intentar liberarse.

Twilight: Sunset!

Sunset: vamos Twily somos amigas, las amigas se ayudan.

Twilighjt: no necesito tú- yia!

Sunset no hace más que reír ante las constantes quejas de Twilight. Alba por su parte sonríe y trata de apartarse para dar espacio a sus madres de limpiarse.

Twilight: Sunset esp-espera! Ahí… ay…

Sunset: pasa algo?

Twilight: Sunset! Alba nos puede ver!

Sunset: y qué? Solo nos estamos bañando.

Con todo y quejas, el baño continúa.

 _ **\- G.A.M.M.A -**_

Eventualmente el baño termina y las tres quedan limpias. Twilight es la primera en salir del baño vistiendo una bata. Se la ve molesta. Sunset sale detrás cubierta con una toalla y secando su cabello con otra.

Sunset: awww vamos Twily no te enojes, solo era una broma.

Twilight: Sunset, eres una atrevida.

Sunset: ow vamos. Ya tenemos una hija, una cosa como esa no debería molestarte.

su voz esta cargada de burla, la situación le parece muy divertida. A diferencia de Twilight.

Twilight: este es el ejemplo que le das a nuestra hija?! Que pasará si Alba empieza a comportarse así ante la gente?!

Alba solo las ve a ambas hablar, aferrando con sus manos la toalla que la recubre.

Sunset: anda solo jugaba.

Twilight: no es excusa! Es mal ejemplo para Alba!

Aunque Sunset parece divertirse ante los regaños de Twilight, Alba no está igual… su expresión va cambiando a una de lamento…

Twilight parece dispuesta a dar otro regaño a la peli fuego, pero se detiene al oír a su hija.

Alba: madre unidad Alfa, madre unidad Beta…

Ambas voltean, y sienten una enorme roca caerles en la cabeza al verla cabizbaja, con una expresión dolida, y triste en su rostro.

Alba: … por favor… no discutan así…

Ahora cada una sintió un puñal ser lanzado y clavado justo en su pecho.

Twilight: N-NO cariño! … no estamos discutiendo…

Sunset: Si…! Mami Twily y yo jugamos así.

Sus palabras hacen poco efecto, Alba sigue mirando al suelo y sus ojos tiemblan un poco. Ambas madres se aterran ante tal imagen.

Twilight se apresura y la toma de los hombros.

Twilight: Cariño, no te pongas así. Sunset y yo podemos discutir a veces.

Sunset: Si, pero no significa que nos peleemos.

Se acerca y toma a su amiga rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Sunset: Mami Twily es mi mejor amiga, y eso no va a cambiar no importa lo mucho que ella me grite y me regañe.

Twilight: Si…

Rueda los ojos algo molesta, pero divertida.

Twilight: Aunque mami Sunny pueda ser un dolor de cabeza, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga.

Finalmente Alba levanta la mirada para ver a ambas sonreírle.

Sunset: Pase lo que pase, somos familia, y eso no va a cambiar.

Una caricia a su cabecita, y una sonrisa de parte las dos, son recibidas por un abrazo a ambas, que ninguna duda en responder.

Alba: Las amo…

Twilight: Nosotras a ti Alba.

Las dos besan la cabeza de su hija. Mantienen el abrazo disfrutando el momento.

\- _**G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Twilight: ten Sunset, te presto mi camisa.

Sunset: gracias Twi.

Siendo que su única ropa es la que trajo de la escuela, acepta el préstamo de su amiga. aunque… tiene, cierto problema…

Sunset: … uf… me aprieta el pecho…

Su queja queda olvidada cuando siente un aura asesina emerger de su amiga.

Sunset: e je je solo es un botón mal puesto, está muy bien perfecta je je je…

La siniestra mirada se mantiene un momento, aunque tras unos segundos se cambia por una de derrota , acompañada por un suspiro.

Twilight: si ya se…

Sunset queda un poco atontada, pero pronto la toma de los hombros para darle apoyo.

Sunset: no te pongas así Twily, tú eres perfecta como eres.

Alba que ya vestía ropa limpia, solo tenía algo desordenado su cabello, parece analizar la situación un momento.

Alba: analizando los factores, edad, alimentación, contextura ósea, orígenes familiares y costumbres físicas, las medidas que tu cuerpo presenta se encuentran dentro del campo regular establecido y esperado, madre unidad Alfa, tu aspecto y figura no son de ninguna manera un aspecto de inferioridad, no debes sentirte avergonzada.

Ambas madres miran a su hija, en completo silencio, ninguna de las tres presenta alguna emoción en sus rostros.

Sunset: … eso, lo programaste tú.

Twilight: ni hablar, fuiste tú.

Alba: por otra parte, analizando los mismos factores de, madre unidad Beta, aparentemente hay una alteración en su organismo que ha desarrollado su cuerpo más allá de los límites esperados y-

Mamá Beta cubre la boca de la niña y da una suave sonrisa.

Sunset: dejemos de hablar de eso, si? No es un asunto importante, todas aquí estamos bien, muy, muy bien.

Hace girar a la pequeña y empieza a cepillar su cabello para ordenarlo. Con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa para ignorar la plática reciente. Alba por su parte se deja peinar sin decir nada.

Twilight por su lado, permanece en silencio, no parece segura que hacer o decir, aunque al final, termina riendo.

\- _**G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Cuando terminan de cambiarse y arreglarse, descubren que la madre y abuela de la familia ya está en casa, en la cocina es más exacto, preparando la cena.

La más pequeña es la primera en saludarla, corriendo hacia ella y atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo que la mujer no duda en responder.

La siguiente es su hija, que la recibe con un beso en la mejilla seguido también de un abrazo.

Su visitante es la última, dando un simple saludo, aunque la mujer le sonríe y se le acerca para darle también un abrazo. El acto sorprende un poco al a ex equina, pero sonríe y corresponde.

 _ **\- G.A.M.M.A.-**_

Más tarde en la noche, habiendo llegado ambos miembros masculinos de la familia, la familia se reúne para la cena. Tanto Velvet como Night Light, no le permitieron a Sunset rechazar su invitación para cenar con ellos, y ella solo pudo agradecer su amabilidad.

Entre pláticas, pequeñas anécdotas del día, y trivialidades típicas de familia, la cena avanzó.

 _ **\- G.A.M.M.A.-**_

Llega la hora de dormir de la más pequeña de la familia, sus madres la acompañan hasta su cuarto, tomándola ambas de una mano.

Ayudan a su pequeña a ponerse su pijama, y comparten abrazos y caricias antes de que esta se recueste. Mamá Alfa la cubre con la cobija y se asegura que esté bien colocada, se sienta junto a ella y depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

Twilight: buenas noches amorcito.

Alba: buenas noches, madre unidad Alfa.

Sonríe a su madre peli morada antes de mirar hacia su madre peli fuego.

Alba: buenas noches, madre unidad Beta.

Le sonríe, se acerca, y copia la acción de su amiga, dando también un beso a la frente de la niña.

Sunset: buenas noches Alba. Esta vez, si pude dejarte buenas noches.

Le sonríe, la niña devuelve la sonrisa, Twilight le da unas caricias al cabello crepuscular, lo que permite a la pequeña cerrar los ojos y relajarse.

Su respiración es calma, la sonrisa en sus labios sigue presente. Ambas madres la ven, no pueden explicar o evitar las sensaciones que esa pequeña les provoca. Aunque a ninguna le importa, se miran entre sí, sabiendo que ambas son felices de tenerla.

Salen con cuidado de no hacer ruido, apagan la luz, dan una mirada más a la niña, y cierran la puerta.

La pequeña queda sola en la habitación, su sonrisa aún presente, lo que queda de su conciencia repite todo lo vivido en el día…

No hay testigo que presencie el brillo que se desprende por debajo de las cobijas.

\- _**G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada –_

Ambas amigas y madres se sientan en el sofá de la sala, cada una muy pensativa.

Hay silencio entre ambas, hasta que Sunset decide dar la primera palabra.

Sunset: Twi, entiendo lo que piensas, pero tampoco podemos solo llevarla a la escuela así como así.

Twilight: … podríamos hablar con la directora Celestia, ella podría ayudarnos.

Sunset: No podrá hacer nada sin un documento legal. Incluso si lo hace, si el ministerio de educación se enterase, serán problemas para ella.

Twilight queda callada, sabe que Sunset tiene razón…

Twilight: … que más podemos hacer…? Ir al registro civil y decir que la… construimos…?

Sunset: … en el mejor de los casos, creerán que estamos mintiendo. La verdad, sería peor si nos creen.

Twilight baja la mirada.

Era cierto, quien sabe que podría pasar con Alba, o con ellas mismas, si revelan abiertamente… "que"… es Alba…

Alba es su hija, su pequeña, su niña… ellas lo sabían, su familia lo sabían, sus amigas lo sabían, pero… el mundo… podría saberlo…? Podría… entenderlo…?

Sunset: No podemos arriesgarnos…

Habla, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

Sunset: Mira Twi, conozco a un sujeto, el tiene… este negocio, y puede ayudarnos con este problema.

Twilight: Sunset! No te referirás…

Sunset: … qué otra opción tenemos? Con eso, al menos podremos integrarla a la escuela, y de ahí… quizás con ayuda de tus padres… consigamos algo real…

Twilight se ve sumamente preocupada, pero aunque intenta, no puede argumentar en contra.

Sunset: Lo siento Twi, pero… yo voy a hacerlo.

Levanta la vista para ver a su amiga equina, tanto su voz como sus ojos reflejan decisión.

Sunset: No puedo… no voy a arriesgar a Alba, no confío en el sistema de tu mundo. Es tan… cerrado, tan… sádico… sé que si mostramos a Alba le harán daño. Y quizás… también a ti…

Toma la mano de su amiga y se dan ambas un suave apretón.

Sunset: No me perdonaría si algo les pasara a ustedes…

Twilight sintió sus ojos temblar, sabía lo que Sunset estaba sintiendo, porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo en esos momentos.

Twilight: Sunset… yo tampoco me perdonaría si algo le pasara a ella, o a ti… Alba es nuestra hija… ella no es una máquina, es nuestra niña… tú eres mi amiga, la mejor amiga que podría tener… no quiero que nada les pase…

El cumulo de emociones fue demasiado para ella, sus lagrimas ya habían empezado a caer y su agarre a la mano de Sunset se fortificó.

La ex equina por su parte, también se sentía demasiado emocionada por la situación, pero resistió sus propias lagrimas para sostener a su amiga en un abrazo, que la misma no dudo en responder.

Se sostuvieron una a la otra por unos minutos, hasta ambas poder reponerse, aunque no rompieron su abrazo, si retomaron su conversación.

Sunset: Estarás conmigo entonces para hacer esto…?

Twilight: Estaré contigo, ahora, y siempre.

Solo puede apretar más el abrazo y forzarse por no llorar, aunque si hay un par de lágrimas que logran escaparse, pero no opacan su sonrisa.

Sunset: Gracias Twilight.

* * *

 **Nota: Perdón si es corto pero bueno, escribo lo que me sale de improviso, ya dije que no tengo idea de a donde va a llevar toda esta historia xp**

 **Se que muchos (todos) están esperando el momento que Alba conozca a sus tías, no preocupation! Sera pronto, quizás en el siguiente cap, o el siguiente a ese como mucho XP**

 **Quiero ver que tan fieles lectores son, dejen un comentario y pongan "Me gusta la tarta!" Al final del mismo XP**

 **Y ya que estamos, si hay alguna idea que tengan para este fic, o un consejo, o sugerencia que me quieran compartir, no duden en hacerlo n_n** **nomas dejen un review o manden un MP**

 **es todo, los quiero n_n/**


	6. LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN

**WUJUUUU! Por fin! luego de meses! me he prácticamente obligado a hacer este capítulo, ya que lo sentía muy mal, si paralizo una historia durante tanto, mínimo podría dejarla en un punto más cerrado y no tan al aire. Así que, aquí traigo lo que todos querían, ALBA CONOCIENDO A SUS TÍAS!**

 _ ***música de triunfo y aplausos gente enloqueciendo de emoción***_

 **Si SI! todos querían ver esto, así que aquí lo traigo en forma de capítulo súper largo (creo) espero que esto compense la inactividad - _bueno basta de chachara Fen! dales el cap!_ \- Y aquí está!**

* * *

… _debí saber que esto pasaría…_

Se ve todo el lugar en llamas…

… _debí haber esperado algo como esto…_

Sus amigas… tendidas por el suelo… entre escombros…

… _fui descuidada… debí haberlo evitado…_

Twilight de rodillas, a su lado… con un rostro demasiado sorprendido… solo ve hacia el frente…

 _No debí… no a ellas… no ahora…_

Sus ojos verdes en la silueta… humanoide… sus brazos, acabados en… cañones…? Sus hombros sobresalían con extrañas elevaciones que habían roto su ropa… en sus piernas… era como si estas se hubieran abierto por la mitad… iluminada solo con el brillo de las llamas a su alrededor…

 _Debí tener cuidado… debí planearlo mejor… debí…_

La silueta se gira… el fuego logra iluminar un rostro sereno, inexpresivo… con dos ojos que resplandecen en un blanco del más puro…

… _nunca debería… nunca… … Alba…_

…

Fenixyz mira atento la escena…

Fenixyz: … … umm… … pensándolo mejor… creo, que no es la manera correcta de empezar este episodio. … umm… vamos desde el inicio.

 _ **PROYECTO GAMMAGEDON**_

Ese día, las clases habían terminado antes de la hora regular, por lo que muchos jóvenes habían aprovechado para descansar, y disfrutar un poco de ese pequeño tiempo libre.

Asi lo hace nuestro ya conocido quinteto, sentadas en la mesa exterior de una fuente de sodas, en el centro comercial, cada una con su bebida.

Se diría que es solo un momento más entre amigas, pero este día en particular, tiene algo más.

Pinkie: uuuuuuuuuy QUE EMOCIÓN!

Exclama temblando en su asiento y luego dando un brinco.

Pinkie: No les emociona?! Finalmente conoceremos a la encarnación del Sunlight!

Rainbow: Por qué sigues llamándola así?

Pinkie: DUH! Es la hija de Sunsie y TwiTwi! El resultado del Sunlight!

Applejack: … no se supone que la armaron en el sótano?

Pinkie: Y tu punto es?

Rarity: Por mi parte, y aunque la idea de ser tía tan joven no me hace mucho entusiasmo, si quiero conocerla a la… um, niña que han estado cuidando nuestras amigas.

Fluttershy: Uh, yo también quiero conocerla, apuesto a que es una niña encantadora.

Rainbow pone una sonrisa y habla en voz semi siniestra moviendo sus manos de forma amenazante.

Rainbow: Eso, o quizás sea un robot asesino diseñado para destruir a la humanidad.

Fluttershy: Rainbow! No digas cosas como esa de la pequeña Alba!

Le regaña la pelirosada en una actitud poco vista en ella. La chica cromática empieza a reír.

Rarity: Por favor Rainbow Dash, como puedes pensar tal cosa?

Rainbow: Hey, podría pasar.

Pinkie: Sunsie y TwiTwi no harían algo así. No es divertido.

Rainbow: Ummeh, depende de la situación.

Antes de que ninguna pudiera seguir la curiosa plática, la granjera toma la palabra.

Applejack: Ahí están! Y traen a Alba.

Todas voltean, unas más entusiasmadas que otras, y ven en la distancia a sus dos amigas.

Ambas caminan tomando una mano de su pequeña gran creación, la cual sonríe, parece muy animada de visitar el centro comercial.

Al alzar sus miradas ven a sus amigas, quienes las saludan y les hacen señal para que se acerquen, Pinkie especialmente quien salta y agita ambos brazos.

Al reunirse, se saludan entre todas, y pronto los cinco pares de ojos van hacia la niña de cabello crepuscular.

Alba había borrado su sonrisa, mostrando ahora una mirada neutral, mientras observa a las cinco chicas sentadas en la mesa. Casi parece estudiarlas.

Rainbow: Y… bueno?

Pregunta sonriente, interesada en la más pequeña recién llegada.

Finalmente es Sunset quien toma la iniciativa.

Sunset: bien. ajam, amigas, ella es Alba, Twilight y yo la hicimos en su sótano. Y nada de chistes tontos Rainbow sabes lo que quiero decir!

Exclama antes de que la multicolor pueda hacer algún comentario. Dicha acción hace a la misma empezar a reír.

La chica de lentes rueda los ojos algo divertida y sigue donde se quedó su amiga.

Twilight: Alba, ellas son tus tías.

Mueve ligeramente la mano a lo largo de la mesa mostrando y presentando a sus amigas.

Twilight: Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, y-

Pinkie: OHMAIGAD!

Nadie supo en que momento Pinkie se había levantado y acercado a Alba, pero si la vieron ponerse tan cerca como para aplastar su nariz con la de la niña mientras una enorme, y en verdad enorme sonrisa llenaba la mitad de su cara.

Pinkie: ERES AÚN MAS LINDA QUE EN LA PELÍCULA! ERES TAN TIERNA Y SUAVE!

Lo último lo dice tras abrazarse y pegarse fuertemente contra la más pequeña frotando juntas sus mejillas.

Tal escena no es muy sorprendente para ninguna de las presentes, algunas solo se resignan al ver a Pinkie actuando como, Pinkie.

Alba: contacto físico no consentido, activando sistema de seguridad contra acoso sexual.

La frase llama la atención, pero ninguna es capaz de hablar antes de que vean a su amiga rosada ser atrapada por una descarga eléctrica.

Todo el cuerpo de la chica tiembla y destella en azul mientras la corriente eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo. Aunque se la ve sonreír y se escucha su risa al ser electrificada.

Cuando la descarga termina sus ojos quedan girando, su ropa cubierta de estática, su cabello de punta, pero aún está muy sonriente mientras ríe.

Pinkie: otra vez otra vez!

Alba: acoso persistente, iniciando sistema de seguridad nivel 2.

Aunque hubo un intento por detenerla, no sirvió pues pronto la chica rosada volvió a ser alcanzada, esta vez se denota que la descarga fue más intensa. Cuando terminó había zonas en la ropa y piel de la chica que quedó ligeramente quemada, incluso una punta en su cabello quedó encendida. … pero ella seguía riendo…

Pinkie: wue je je otra vez…

Alba: acoso persistente, iniciando-

Sunset: NO!

Se apresura y las separa, el ligero empujón provocó a Pinkie caerse al suelo, su cuerpo aún temblando por la electricidad que queda.

 _ **~transición~**_

Sunset: bueno, um… si podemos, empezar de nuevo. Um, Alba, ellas son tus tías.

Esta vez las chicas están de pie y parecen prepararse para presentarse, Applejack es la primera.

Applejack: bueno, hola Alba, soy Applejack, y um… un gusto conocerte.

Se la ve algo insegura, sin saber bien como reaccionar con la niña.

Alba por su parte la mira con un gesto neutro, sus ojos destellan de morado un par de veces, cosa que pone algo nerviosa a la granjera.

Finalmente la pequeña sonríe animada y feliz.

Alba: información registrada. Tía unidad Applejack, mi nombre es Alba Bright, un placer conocerte.

Dice y hace una pequeña reverencia, lo que sorprende un poco a Applejack, y a las demás.

Rarity: … Bueno, es una pequeña bien educada

Comenta y sonríe, Rainbow también lo hace pero de manera más burlona.

Rainbow: Si, segura es hija tuya Sunset?

Sunset: Cállate Rainbow!

Rainbow: Solo nuestras mi punto.

Rarity niega con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amiga y se acerca a la pequeña mecánica,

Rarity: bueno, Alba, yo soy Rarity, y debo decir, me gusta tu atuendo. Tus madres te lo dieron?

Dirigiendo su vista a la chica de cabello morado, sus ojos vuelven a destellar un momento, antes de dar de nuevo su sonrisa.

Alba: información registrada. Tía unidad Rarity, un placer conocerte. Mi atuendo actual me fue entregado por, madre unidad alfa, y, madre unidad beta, adquirido gracias a, unidad abuela alfa.

La respuesta no parece muy clara para la modista.

Sunset: si bueno, pero la verdad, fue Alba quien eligió esa ropa, nosotras solo, la llevamos acomprarla…

Rarity: oh, oh! Bueno, debo decir Alba, tienes un buen ojo para la ropa. Aunque se puede mejorar, con algunos accesorios, y retoques. Quizás un día podamos ir tú y yo de compras juntas.

Alba: eso suena maravilloso, tía unidad Rarity, me encantaría ir contigo!

Sonríe animada y feliz por la propuesta. Rarity al verla no se queda atrás.

Rarity: ow, si eres un encanto.

Pinkie: mi turno mi turno! Soy tú tía Pinkie! Y te tengo una enorme fiesta sorpresa preparada en mi casa para esta noche! … UPS! Que tonta! No se suponía que dijera eso JA JA!

De nuevo los ojos de Alba destellan en morado un par de veces.

Alba: información registrada. Tía unidad Pinkie Pie, en verdad preparaste una fiesta para mí?

Pinkie: claro que si! Es tu primera "Fiesta de Cumpleaños Sin Ser Realmente Tu Cumpleaños Para Celebrar Que TwiTwi Y Sunsie Te Construyeron".

Todas quedaron viendo la pancarta que de la nada había aparecido detrás de Pinkie, colgada de… algún, lugar…? que llevaba escrito justamente esa frase…

Alba: que emoción! Aún no he tenido oportunidad de experimentar una fiesta. Muchas gracias, tía unidad Pinkie Pie!

Le sonríe con gratitud y alegría, Pinkie por su parte retiene el aliento y se paraliza.

Pinkie: NUNCA HAS TENIDO UNA FIESTA?! Entonces tengo que corregir la fiesta para que en lugar de una "Primera Fiesta De Cumpleaños Sin Ser Realmente Tu Cumpleaños Para Celebrar Que TwiTwi y Sunsie Te Construyeron" sea una "Feliz Primera Fiesta De Tu Vida Y Para Celebrar Tu Cumpleaños Sin Ser Realmente Tu Cumpleaños Y Que TwiTwi y Sunsie Te Construyeron"! Debo irme, pero descuiden Volveré antes de la siguiente escena!

Nadie puede hacer, decir, o pensar… nada antes de que la chica saliera disparada en un borrón rosado y desapareciera de la vista de todas.

Alba: … madre unidad Alfa, he dicho algo fuera de lugar?

Twilight: no, no cariño. Pinkie Pie siempre es así, pero está muy feliz de conocerte.

Rainbow es la siguiente, y se acerca con una gran, y un tanto presumida, sonrisa.

Rainbow: Hey mecha chica! Soy Rainbow, Rainbow Dash. Puedes considerarme tu tía más genial!

Sunset parece molestarse un poco por la manera en que la llamo, pero Alba no parece importarle, en su lugar sus ojos destellan por un segundo. Luego sonríe.

Alba: información registrada. Tía unidad Rainbow Dash, es la tía más genial.

Rainbow: … je je, esta mocosa me agrada.

Sunset: Bien. Y, la ultima, pero no menos importante, es Fluytershy.

La amante de los animales se acerca y sonríe ampliamente a la pequeña.

Fluttershy: Hola Alba. Un placer conocerte.

La niña hace destellar sus ojos antes de sonreír.

Alba: Información registrada. Unidad tía Fluttershy, también es un gusto conocerte.

Fluttershy: Oh eres tan linda! Me dan ganas de abrazarte. Puedo abrazarte?

Alba: Me gustan los abrazos con carácter consentido.

La respuesta le suena suficiente para atreverse a abrazar a la niña, quien sonriente regresa la acción.

Fluttershy: Eres tan tierna! Oh, tu cabello es tan suave y bonito.

La pequeña sonríe ante las caricias que su tía le da en su cabello.

Applejack se acerca a las dos, "madres", con cierto interés.

Applejack: oigan chicas, um… no quiero ofender pero, están seguras de que… esa, niña… es… um… como, decirlo… ella… no es peligrosa?

Sunset: peligrosa?

Applejack: si bueno, acaba de electrocutar a Pinkie…

Sunset: ja ja, eso es solo… uh, descuido AJ. Alba no es de ninguna forma un peligro para nadie.

Rainbow: oye Alba, tus mamás colocaron algo genial en ti? Como, cuchillas, o lanza llamas?

Alba: no poseo objetos punzo cortantes o de incineración, pero tengo mis cañones de plasma.

Para demostrarlo separa sus brazos y retrae sus manos por sobre estos para dejar a la vista sus pequeños cañones.

Rainbow: … eso, es… ASOMBROSO!

Rainbow se muestra impresionada mientras examina uno de los cañones. Rarity está algo inquieta ante la visión, y Fluttershy retrocede con cierto temor. Applejack por su parte mira de forma casi acusadora a ambas madres.

Sunset: um… eso no…

Twilight: Alba! Retrae tus armas.

Alba: como ordenes, madre unidad Alfa.

Hay cierta decepción de Rainbow cuando Alba vuelve a armar sus brazos ocultando sus cañones.

Twilight lleva su atención a su amiga rubia.

Twilight: tranquila Applejack, Sunset y yo programamos a Alba para que no hiciera daño a nadie. Mira. Alba cariño, por favor dicta tus reglas principales.

Alba: dictando leyes principales de sistema. Número 1, no dañar a ningún ser viviente, a menos que sea una situación de riesgo grado 6. Numero 2, asistir necesidades de otras personas, siempre que estas no violen la ley número uno, ni interfiera con el desarrollo intelectual personal. Número 3, acatar mandatos hechos por toda imagen de regente social, siempre que no vaya en contra de las leyes 1 y 2, ni vaya en contra de todo mandato hecho por madre unidad Alfa, o madre unidad Beta.

Las cinco amigas quedan algo curiosas por lo dicho.

Applejack: … qué es una cosa de riesgo 6?

La pregunta es dirigida a las madres, pero estas no están seguras de cómo responder, Alba lo hace en su lugar.

Alba: ante una situación de peligro mi sistema evalúa los riesgos presentes o potenciales y los califica en una escala de niveles enumerados del 1 al 6. Alcanzado el grado 6 la situación hace inevitable la confrontación directa y el daño hacia seres vivos. La ley número uno solo puede ser rota en estos casos emergentes.

La explicación deja en silencio a todas, y a algunas algo inquietas.

Applejack: … entonces… si podría lastimar personas…

Rainbow: oh vamos AJ! Ya la oíste, son solo casos de emergencia. No va a lastimar a nadie solo porque si.

Applejack: lo se lo se…

Alba: tía unidad Applejack…

Al girarse ve como la pequeña le dirige una mirada de inseguridad.

Alba: mi presencia te causa incomodidad?

Applejack: eh…? Ah ah no, es solo… Bueno… hemos visto tantas cosas que… solo, no quiero que haya ningún problema entre nosotras…

Sintió esas pequeñas manos tomar la suya y pudo ver la sonrisa que le dirigió.

Alba: no te causaré problemas, tía unidad Applejack, prometo ser una buena niña.

La mirada y la sonrisa hacen a la granjera ponerse nerviosa.

Applejack: -pensando- uuuuuuy esa cara… es la cara que hacía Applebloom cuando era más pequeña…

El recuerdo de su hermana pequeña se puso al lado de la imagen presente de la chica mecánica, e hizo a la chica sureña empezara temblar un poco. Prontamente se obliga a reponerse y separarse un poco, desviando la mirada trata de que su voz no tiemble.

Applejack: bi-bien, est-á… está muy bien si… uh-… te creo.

Alba sigue sonriendo, y Applejack no controla el impulso de darle unas caricias a su cabeza, que claro, ella acepta gustosa.

Rainbow: esa niña si que es letal. Toda un arma.

Habla bajo a Fluttershy, quien parece un poco confundida por tal declaración.

Rarity: bueno, creo que podemos acabar las presentaciones, y empezar con lo importante. Los atuendos~!

Exclama en voz casi cantarina.

Twilight: um, Rarity, ya le hemos comprado algo de ropa.

Rarity: soy consciente querida, pero esta pequeña necesita más que solo ropa. Necesitamos conseguirle atuendos espléndidos, útiles para toda ocación.

Alba: mi vestimenta actual presenta algún fallo, unidad tía Rarity?

Rarity: en lo absoluto querida, pienso que está bastante bien para salidas regulares, pero vas a necesitar prendas acordes para bailes de salón, salidas programadas, eventos importantes, será como esa vez con Sweety Bell.

La modista parece centrada en sus propios pensamientos mientras toma la mano de su sobrina.

Rarity: no te preocupes por nada cariño, tu tía Rarity se asegurará de conseguirte los mejores atuendos que vayan a corde contigo en todo momento, te verás simplemente divina.

Alba: agradezco muchos tus cuidados, tía unidad Rarity.

Le sonríe alegre e inocente mientras aprieta suavemente su mano.

Rarity: oww, eres un amor. Ven querida, hay mucho que hacer.

Sin si quiera preguntar o mirar a las demás, empieza a caminar llevándose a laniña.

Las demás quedan paradas en el lugar, con cierto problema para procesar lo que acaban de ver.

Sunset: … está secuestrando a nuestra hija…?

Twilight: creo… que… podría decirse…

La risa de Rainbow Dash empieza a oírse por todo el lugar.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

Rarity: Bien Alba, cuéntame, qué tipo de ropas te gustan? Me gustaría probarte un par de vestidos que combinen con tu cabello. Aunque quizás uno color blanco te haría lucir espléndida.

Alba: no tengo certeza de preferir un gusto particular en vestimentas. Aunque si me gusta este, me hace ver como, madre unidad Beta.

Rarity: mh hm, ciertamente es un estilo. Te ves linda, pero a la vez fuerte. Ow eres como una mezcla de Twilight y Sunset.

Alba: agradezco el cumplido, tía unidad Rarity.

Rarity: bueno, habrá que explorar, y ver que vestidos se ajustan a ti. Esto será muy divertido!

Alba: nos divertiremos hoy, tía unidad Rarity?

Rarity: por supuesto que si! Iremos de compras!

Alba: yay!

En la tienda de ropa, Rarity comienza a tomar varios vestidos en búsqueda de alguno que le quede a la pequeña Alba. Ella por su parte, recuerda su ulrima visita, cuando su madre y su abuela, peinándome toda clase de ropas. Dicha memoria la hace reír.

Rarity: Uh! Este vestido seguro te sienta de maravilla!

Albaobserva el vestido en manos de su tía. En color azul oscuro, bañado con lentejuelas que lo hacían brillar. Los hombros azules unidos a mangas largas color negro, también tenia una clase de falda doble, notándose una falda negra que llegaría a las rodillas debajo de la azul mas corta.

Rarity: Que opinas? Pienso que es perfecto para bailes nocturnos y de salón.

Alba: Es muy bonito.

Dice con una sonrisa.

Alba: Pero, unidad tía Rarity, qué son bailes nocturnos y de salón?

Rarity: Uh? … uh, un baile Alba, es como una fiesta, una reunión donde las personas se reúnen para pasar un buen momento, charlas bailar, y si tienes suerte, puedes conocer ahí a tu persona especial.

Dicho eso los ojos de Rarity se llenan de un brillo particular.

Alba: "persona especial"?

Los ojos de la pequeña parpadean del turquesa al violeta un par de veces.

Alba: analizando."Persona Especial", una persona importante, resultados inconclusos.

Rarity: Um… Alba?

Alba: Qué es una persona especial? Unidad tía Rarity

Rarity: Oh cariño, me refiero a aquella persona de la cual te enamoras.

Alba: "Enamoras". Analizando… datos no encontrados… que significa "enamoras"? Unidad tía Rarity?

Rarity: … uh, enamorarse es… encontrar a esa persona, que te hace sentir que eres especial, que te aprecia y te hace feliz por como eres.

Alba: Oh! Como madre unidad Alfa, y, madre unidad Beta. Ellas siempre me dicen que no debo sentirme mal por ser una maquina y que soy especial.

No puede evitar su sonrisa al pensar en sus madres y lo que hacen por ella.

Rarity: Uy esto será como con Sweety Bell… no Alba, hablo de una clase diferente de afecto.

Alba: Una clase diferente… analizando…

Se hace silencio mientras los ojos de Alba parpadean en sus dos colores. La acción y los varios segundos que esto toma hace a Rarity ponerse algo nerviosa.

Rarity: Um…

Alba: "Afecto". Sensación de aprecio y apego hacia una persona u objeto. Deseo de permanecer o mantenerlo. Sensación relacionada, "Felicidad".

Todo eso es dicho mientras sus ojos siguen destellando, la voz mecanizada y de carácter automatizado, hacen a Rarity ponerse más nerviosa.

Finalmente los obos de Alba vuelven a la normalidad y se queda observando a su tía de cabello morado con una mirada neutra.

Hay silencio…

Rarity: … e-… estás bien?

Alba: No se han encontrado datos sobre "clases" de "afecto". Loa datos solo muestran un tipo.

El silencio regresa, aunque la mirada de Rarity abandonó el miedo, y en su lugar parece confundida,vy algo sorprendida. Alba por su parte sigue su expresión neutra sin emociones.

Tras unos segundos y permitir a sus ojos parpadear un par de veces en confusión, la mirada de Rarity pasa de sorpresa a ligera molestia.

Rarity: Pero bueno, que fue lo que Sunset y Twilight programaron en ti? Solo un tipo de afecto? Eso está muy mal.

Alba: … mal…?

Alba parece ponerse un poco triste.

Rarity: Por supuesto que si. Querida Alba, debes aprender que en la vida, se puede querer a las personas de maneras completamente diferente. El cariño que se tiene a la familia no es el mismo que el de los amigos, mucho menos al de una persona especial.

Quitando la tristeza, ahora el rostro de la niña luce sorprendido.

Alba: De verdad hay diferentes formas de querer a las personas, tía unidad Rarity?

Rarity: Por supuesto que si! No me creo que Sunset y Twilight no te hayan enseñado eso!

Alba: tía unidad Rarity! Por favor enséñame todas las clases de cariño que hay!

Pide con emoción y una sonrisa, incluso levanta sus puños contra su pecho en un reflejo de emoción.

Rarity: Je je si me lo pides así bo puedo negarme.

Alba se acerca alegre y toma las manos de Rarity con las suyas.

Alba: Me enseñaras cono se quiere a otros? Y como se quiere a una, "persona especial"?

Su voz y su sonrisa están tan cargadas de inocencia. Rarity solo puede sonreírle.

Rarity: Claro! Lo que sea por ti cariño.

Su respuesta tiene el mismo carácter inocente. Alba solo puede ponerse más feliz.

Sin embargo, un escalofrío de pronto recorre la espalda de la modista. Eso la hace voltear, y no tarda en ver como varias personas en la tienda le dirigen miradas extrañas.

Al principio se confunde, muchos ojos la ven con lo que parece desprecio, o decepción. Se tarda unos segundos, hasta reconstruir la conversación reciente, y darse cuenta del posible error de entendimiento a la que palabras cono esa pueden llevar.

Ante eso la chica no puede sino sonrojarse por la vergüenza y espantarse de sobre manera.

Alba: tía unidad Rarity, enséñame como se quieren las personas especiales.

El pedido es hecho con una voz y sonrisa de la inocencia más pura. Pero el resultado tiene el efecto completamente opuesto, haciendo que varias miradas intensifiquen su molestia. Y el sonrojo y horror de Rarity se intensifique.

Rarity: -pensando- no podré volver a entrar a esta tienda…

Alba: Tia unidad Rarity?

Rarity: Bah-ah-bhe-… cla-claro cariño vamos pero será en otra ocasión, en otro lugar… lejos!

Sin dar tiempo a la niña de decir o hacer nada la toma de la muñeca, sale corriendo con ella y el vestido, para sorpresa de la cajera, la chica se mete en su puesto teclea la computadora pasa su tarjeta de crédito y lo siguiente que se es a ambas salir corriendo de la tienda.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

Sunset al teléfono espera ser atendida.

Sunset: si policía. Si, una de mis mejores amigas secuestró a mi hija. … . Si, si bueno, vinimos al centro comercial y, pues ella se la llevó y no ha vuelto. Hace cuanto? um… cómo unas tres páginas. … bueno seguimos en el centro y-oh, espere, acaba de llegar, gracias, que tenga buen día.

Cuelga el teléfono y ve a su amiga y su hija, de pie junto a la mesa.

El grupo había ido a la fuente de sodas, estando Sunset, Twilight y Rainbow en la misma mesa, y las demás en la de al lado.

Sunset: hey Rar.

Alba: madre unidad Alfa! Madre unidad Beta! Tía unidad Rarity me ha comprado ropa muy bonita!

Twilight: le diste las gracias?

Alba: afirmativo.

Sunset: no tenías que molestarte Rar.

Rairty: oh por favor querida. No podía dejar que mi sobrina consentida le faltaran los atuendos correctos.

Rainbow: solo espero no exageraras, como sueles hacerlo.

Rarity: oh pff kh ts. Exagerar, moi? Claro que no, solo le compré a Alba los atuendos más necesarios para situaciones regulares.

Con eso dicho deja sobre la mesa, una bolsa… demasiado grande… y tan pesada que hace que le mesa se caiga sobre el pes. Por suerte las tres chicas lograron quitar sus bebidas para que estas no cayeran.

Applejack: segura que no compraste demasiado dulzura?

Rarity: una chica nunca tiene un guardaropa lo suficientemente completo.

Twilight: .. no creo que todo eso quepa en su armario…

Sunset: … lo importante es que Alba se divirtiera.

Rainbow: divertirse? Con Rarity?! Si claro como si eso pasara!

Rarity: discuuuuulpa?

Alba: de hecho el paseo fue muy entretenido. Tía unidad Rarity y yo nos probamos vestidos, y ella me enseñó mucho acerca de las diferentes clases de afecto que se puede tener a las personas.

Twilight: um, clases de afecto?

Rarity: no me creo que no le hayan enseñado la diferencia entre amor famiiar y amor de verdad. Que harán si algún chico intenta aprovecharse de su inocencia?

Sunset: que cómo cuando donde?

Alba: Madre unidad Beta, quién es mi persona especial?

Sunset: tú qué quién cuál?

Alba: tía unidad Rarity me ha dicho que toda chica debemos tener una persona especial que nos hará felices para siempre. Quién es?

Sunset: … uh…

Los ojos de Sunset destacan lo perdida que está en la conversación. Twilight no parece mucho mejor. Y Rainbow parecía insegura de si reírse o dejar salir un quejido.

Rarity: oh Alba cariño, eso es algo que tú descubrirás por ti misma.

Alba: cómo haré eso, tía unidad Rarity?

Rarity: lo sabrás querida, tu corazón, te guiará.

Alba: … mi corazón…?

Por alguna razón, Alba parecía muy curiosa por eso.

Rainbow: bueno suficientes tonterías cursis. Mecha-chica! Si crees que pasar el rato con Rarity es divertido, es porque aún no has estado con tu tía más genial!

Alba: oh! tía unidad Rainbow Dash es la tía más genial.

Rainbow: ya lo sabes! Ahora ven conmigo, iremos a un lugar a divertirnos de verdad!

Sin esperar nada y sin siquiera pedir permiso toma a la niña y se la lleva lejos del lugar.

Las demás aún quedan algo confusas por toda la cosa.

Applejack: … mejor vamos a devolver algunas de esas ropas.

Rarity: qué?! Por qué querrías hacer algo así?!

Twilight: para empezar, Alba no tiene lugar donde poner tanto.

Applejack: y seguro pagaste todo eso con tu tarjeta. No recuerdas lo que ocurrió en esa barata de ropa de hace un mes? Tuviste suerte de que aceptaran tus devoluciones

Rarity: oh pff kh tss eso es un incidente aislado.

Applejack: casi te endeudaste por los próximos 5 años.

Rarity: … fueron 4 y medio.

Applejack: Rarity.

Ajena a esa platica, Sunset parece estar demasiado pensativo en un tema extraño.

Sunset: … persona, especial… para siempre… el, corazón…

Las demás poco a poco notan la actitud de la peli fuego, y empiezan a extrañarse.

Twilight: Sunset?

Dentro de la cabeza de Sunset, su cerebro, cómicamente adornado con ojos de caricatura y unos bracitos observa las piezas revueltas de un rompecabezas. Mirando una de las piezas piensa un momento, y tras unos segundos se aparece una bombilla a su lado, demostrando que tiene la solución, por lo que moviendo velozmente sus bracitos ensamble las piezas, logrando formar una palabra, "Novio".

El cabello de fuego de Sunset, literalmente se hizo fuego acompañando su mirada de ira.

Sunset: MI NIÑA NO VA A TENER NOVIO!

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

Rainbow llevó a su nueva sobrina hacia un pequeño centro deportivo, ubicado dentro del centro comercial. Se pueden ver varios jóvenes, adultos, e incluso niños participando de pequeñas y no tan pequeñas actividades.

Los ojos de la niña vagan por el lugar, llenos de curiosidad por todo lo que hay dentro.

Alba: tía unidad Rainbow Dash. Qué es este sitio tan diverso y enérgico?

Rainbow: este, es el centro deportivo Alba, donde se separa a los débiles de las estrellas! Solía venir aquí mucho cuando era pequeña.

Alba: todas estas personas son conocidas tuyas, tía unidad Rainbow Dash?

Pregunta impresionada al ver a tantas personas alrededor.

Rainbow: ja ja no pequeña! Aunque, si son como yo. Verás, todos aquí disfrutamos de lo mismo, el deporte, todo tipo de actividades que desarrollan el cuerpo. Te hacen más fuerte, más rápida, más atenta! Y si eres tan genial como yo, te ayuda a convertirte en una estrella.

Alba: una estrella? Análisis. Las estrellas son concentraciones de gases y plasma que mantienen una forma gracias a su propia gravedad independiente. Tía unidad Rainbow, vas a convertirte en una concentración de gas?

Su expresión que acompaña a la pregunta es de curiosidad y cierta sorpresa. Rainbow por su parte parece algo frustrada.

Rainbow: Twilight y Sunset olvidaron varias cosas cuando te encendieron. No mecha-chica! Una estrella del deporte! Significa que seré la mejor atleta en la historia y competiré en torneos, derrotando a todos mis rivales y alzándome con la victoria! Seré reconocida y aclamada por el mundo entero como Rainbow Dash, estrella indiscutible del deporte!

Alba parece pensar un momento sobre lo que Rainbow dice.

Alba: oh! ser estrella es, como ser unaestudiante destacada?

Rainbow: eh?

Rainbow queda bastante pasmada ante tal pregunta. Aunque recordando de quien es hija esta niña se recupera.

Rainbow: si, si, una estudiante. Supongo que también es forma de ser estrella, aunque, no tan cool.

Alba: uh! madre unidad Alfa,estableció en mí un proceso de aprendizaje y, madre unidad Beta, programó un protocolo de búsqueda de auto superación. Eso puede hacerme ser una estrella?

Rainbow: … si, una estrella nerd escuchando a Twilight. Pero! Si me escuchas a mí, seguro llegarás a ser 20% más genial de lo que ya eres! Y mira que es bastante considerando tus cañones.

Alba: tía unidad Rainbow Dash, me harás ser 20% más genial, cómo tú?

Rainbow: bueno, quizás no tan genial, pero te aseguro, que ocuparás un buen puesto por debajo de mi genialidad.

Alba: yay!

Rainbow: ahora! Si esa cosa de aprender sirve para cosas útiles y no solo libros, ven conmigo! Tenemos mucho que ver.

Alba: te sigo, tía unidad Rainbow Dash.

 _ **\- G.A.M.M.A.-**_

Con una curiosa gorra de color azul en su cabeza, y dejando a un lado su chaqueta para moverse más libremente, Alba observa el bate de madera en su mano.

Alba: qué es esta herramienta, tía unidad Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow: es un bate Alba, se usa para jugar al baseball. Fue el primer deporte que probé y antes de conocer el soccer, era mi favorito.

Alba: registrando, "baseball", "soccer", deportes predilectos de, tía unidad Rainbow Dash. Registro completo, he aprendido algo nuevo de ti, tía unidad Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: aprende más y serás casi tan genial como yo.

Alba: yay!

Rainbow: ahora, a lo que nos interesa, parate aquí y ponte en esta posición.

Lleva a su mecha sobrina a la zona de bateo y la hace acomodarse en una pose un poco inclinada y con el bate en alto. La pose acostumbrada por los jugadores.

Alba: cuál es el objetivo preciso, tía unidad Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow: ves esa máquina al fondo? Es un lanza pelotas, lo que hará, es lanza una pelota hacia ti, y lo que tú debes hacer, es mover el bate, para darle a la pelota lo más fuerte que puedas.

Alba: cuanta fuerza debo administrar?

Rainbow: toda la que puedas, ahora esto es solo una sala para practicar, pero siu un día estás en un verdadero campo, entre más lejos mandes la bola, mejor!

Alba: registrando… proceso y objetivo… golpear la pelota, fuerza máxima de desempeño, distanciar la pelota tanto como sea posible…

Durante varios segundos sus ojos parpadean de turquesa a morado, Rainbow no puede evitar sentirse un poco incómoda. Pero finalmente Alba sonríe.

Alba: entendido, tía unidad Rainbow Dash.

En la pose que Rainbow la colocó observa hacia adelante hacia el lanza pelotas.

Rainbow: si, bueno, voy a iniciar esta cosa, múestrame de que estás hecha mecha-chica!

Alba: oh! bueno, mi estructura está formada por un compuesto de-

Rainbow: es un decir Alba, significa, que hagas lo mejor que puedas.

Alba: mandato aceptado. Lo haré, tía unidad Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: je, me gusta tu estilo. Aquí vamos.

Rainbow se separa y desde un tablero cercano, presiona un botón el cual al instante inicia el lanzador.

Los ojos de Alba están centrados en el mecanismo, y en seguida ve salir volando una pelota hacia ella.

Sus ojos destellan, en micro fracciones de segundos Alba calcula el tamaño y fuerza de la pelota, su dirección y velocidad, además de también ver la resistencia del bate en sus manos.

Cientos de formulas de forman y resuelven en su cabeza en menos de medio segundo, y cuando la pelota pasa cerca de ella, blandea el bate, y golpea con este a la pelota. Se oye un estruendo sordo, y con incluso más velocidad que con la que vino, la pelota regresa por la misma dirección.

Resultando en que se vuelva a meter en el tuvo de la lanzadora, atascando esta y causando que se dañe.

Rainbow se asombra, tanto por el golpe de Alba como por la forma en que la máquina se sacude y suena estruendosamente mientras los botones y luces se encienden y apagan sin cesar.

Por un momento parece que la máquina está por explotar, y lo hace, decenas de pelotas salen volando a una velocidad descomunal directo hacia la pequeña de cabello crepuscular.

Rainbow ni siquiera tiene tiempo de preocuparse, pues con la misma velocidad de antes Alba logra calcular el ataque de cada pelota y se defiende usando el bate como arma y escudo, golpeando insaciablemente todas ellas enviándolas en todas direcciones.

Rainbow no deja de mirar, más bien… intentar mirar lo que está pasando, pero lo único que logra distinguir son borrones volando a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar, y a su sobrina moviéndose tan rápido que, esperen, estaba girando? Lo hacía! Alba se había puesto a girar como si fuera un trompo a tal velocidad que se había formado un mini tornado de colores.

Una de las pelotas vuelve a repetir el primer golpe, regresando por donde vino, repeliendo a otras que venían detrás, y regresando al tubo del lanzador, provocando una avería mucho mayor, que lo hizo explotar. … literalmente.

Una lluvia de pelotas de baseball llenó el lugar, y buena parte de las cercanías también.

Alba mira intrigada esa "lluvia", y también al bate, lo que… queda de él…

Rainbow por su parte tiene los ojos tan abiertos que es clínicamente preocupante.

Rainbow: eso… fue… ASOMBROSO!

Con ese grito se acerca presurosa a su sobrina. Alba por su parte mira un poco preocupada el mango de lo que antes era un bate de madera.

Alba: tía unidad Rainbow Dash, temo que he quebrado la herramienta "bate". No fue intensional, me disculpo.

Por su semblante es arrepentido, pero Rainbow no se fija en eso y en su lugar le da una palmada en la espalda para felicitarla.

Rainbow: pffff eso no importa! Pero lo que hiciste, fue ASOMBROSO! No se como te armaron esas cerebritos pero sin duda lo hicieron bien! Alba! Eres una estrella nata!

Alba: de verdad crees que soy una estrella?

Rainbow: SEGURO! Rompiste todos los records de baseball en un minuto! Eres hasta más genial que yo!

Alba: negativo. Nadie es más genial que, tía unidad Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: awwwwww. No hagas que me ponga sentimental eso no va conmigo.

Prontamente comenzaron a oírse voces y pasos acercándose presurosos, eran oficiales de seguridad…

Rainbow: ahora vámonos antes de que este lugar se ponga incómodo, corre corre!

Toma la muñeca de la niña y sale corriendo haciéndola soltar lo que quedó del bate.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

Sunset: así que quieres algo con mi niña verdad? PUE SOLO TENGO UNA COSA QUE DECIRTE!

Toma la metralleta y empieza a disparar.

El hombre revestido de militar es acribilladlo y cae al suelo sin vida.

Sunset: qué tú también quieres un poco?!

Habla y dispara a otro hombre igual al primero el cual sufre exactamente el mismo destino.

Sunset: y ustedes qué miran?!

Sigue disparando y asesinando.

Sunset: también quieren a mi niña?! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS HIJOS DE P*T*!

Cada sujeto en la mira era recibido con una balacera que los dejaba en el suelo, algunos incluso desmembrados. Sunset no paraba de disparar y gritar a todos.

Sunset: toma esto! Y esto! Tú también! Quieres un poco de esto! NADIE TOCA A MI NIÑA!

El resto del grupo se ven preocupadas, y algunas, asustadas, mientras ven a su amiga pelifuego presionar el gatillo del videojuego disparando a cuando enemigo estuviesen en pantalla.

Pinkie: ánimo Sunsie! Casi rompes el record!

Exclama jubilosa, siendo la única que no se preocupa por la escena que su amiga está montando.

Tras casi un genocidio Sunset es detenida por un franctirador oculto en algún lugar, tras la animación de caída y muerte de su personaje, se lee el reconocido "Game Over" en la pantalla.

Sunset: MALNACIDO! NI CREAS QUE TE QUEDARÁS CON MI HIJA!

Applejack: ya ya dulzura, nadie quiere quedarse con tu pequeña.

Habla tomando a la peli fuego por los hombros y apartándola antes de que esta pueda pensar en arrojar la metralleta contra la pantalla.

Rarity: y si querían creo que ahora lo pensarán de nuevo…

Es en ese momento que Rainbow y Alba las encuentran y se les acercan.

Rainbow: hey aquí están. En serio chicas, no me creo que vinieran a los arcades sin mí! Que le hice?

Applejack: perdón Rainbow, debíamos encontrar un lugar donde Sunset desquitara su furia sin romper nada real.

Rainbow: furia por qué?

Sunset: ALBA!

Grita y se lanza para abrazar y cargar a su hija en sus brazos antes de mirarla con suma preocupación.

Alba: saludos, madre unidad Beta.

Sunset: Alba! Estás bien?! Alguien te lastimó?! Algún hombre te miró raro?!

Alba: estoy muy bien. Unidad tía Rainbow Dash, me llevó a conocer sobre actividades deportivas, y me ha dicho que soy una estrella.

Sunset: owww eres la estrella más brillante de esta galaxia mi niña.

Grota su mejilla con la de su hija con cariño, y la hace reír.

Sunset: y si algún idiota se piensa que puede llevarte primero yo me llevo su po-!

Twilight se apresuró a tapar la boca de su colega madre y mirar con una sonrisa a su hija.

Twilight: te divertiste entonces ocn tu tía?

Alba: afirmativo, madre unidad Alfa. Tía unidad Rainbow Dash, es la tía más genial.

Rainbow: je je la enana me agrada.

Applejack: Oyra mala influencia, en fin. Ya que estamos aquí, Alba quieres probar algún videojuego?

Alba: Videojuegos? … buscando… termino desconocido. Que son "videojuego", tia unidad Applejack?

Applejack: Uh, pues… un videojuego es, cómo te explico…?

Pinkie: Los videojuegos son divertidos Alba! Presionas botones y pasan cosas increíbles! Ven!

Toma a la niña sin preguntar nada u se la lleva por el lugar.

Sunset: … por qué todas nuestras amigas secuestran a nuestra hija?

 _ **-G.A.M.M.A.-**_

Pinkie deja a Alba frente a una de las maquinas arcade y pone una moneda en esta iniciando un juego. La niña por su parte, se ve curiosa, aunque confundida.

Alba: Qué es este dispositivo, tía unidad Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: Es un arcade! Puedes jugar a Marshmabros!

Alba centra sus ojos turquesa en la pantalla. En esta se ve a un caricaturesco hombrecillo de color blanco en medio de una zona con varias plataformas, y en esas, varias criaturas con aspecto de monstruos, aunque también de caricatura y no realmente que den miedo.

Pinkie: Ves ese hombrecito! Es un hombre de malvavisco con el poder de lanzar bolas de malvaviscos! Debe usarlas para atrapar a los monstruos que hay en cada nivel y salvar el mundo de dulces! Y tu debes ayudarlo!

Alba: Oh! De acuerdo. Eliminare a los objetivos.

Replegando su brazo deja ver su cañón, y estápor apuntar a la pantalla. Por suerte Pibkie la detiene.

Pinkie: ESPERA!

Sujeta el cañón de Alba y lo hace bajarlo.

Pinkie: No hace falta ese nivel de violencia, solo debes, usar los controles.

Señala a la pequeña palanca y los botones frente a la niña.

Pinkie: Ves? Con esto te mueves, y aquí saltas, y lanzas bolas de malvavisco, saltas, lanzas, facilísimo!

Explica haciendo una demostración de los controles. Alba curiosa, toma la pequeña palanca con una mano, y toca los botones con la otra. No tarda mas de unos segundos en comprender el sistema, y en pocos segundos más ya estaba calculando los movimientos en el juego.

El primer nivel lo pasó en segundos, y el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto.

Pinkie: WOW! Albie eres muy buena!

La niña de cabello crepuscular conseguía pasar nivel tras nivel del juego, con una destreza tal que empezó a llamar la atención de todos alrededor. Muchos dejaban sus propios juegos para acercarse y ver como la pequeña mecánica conseguía superar todos loa niveles y vencer a cada jefe en el juego.

Media hora después ya un grupo enorme de gente se había reunido para ver jugar a Alba.

Es esa visiónlo que hace al resto acercarse y abrirse camino hasta poder ver a Alba.

Sunset: Alba?

Twilight: Cariño? Qué haces?

Pinkie: Sunsie! TwiTwi! Alba esta arrasando con el juego.

Los ojos turquesa están centrados en la pantalla, sin siquiera parpadear. Si se mira muy, muy de cerca puedes distinguirse pequeños destellos producto de susconstantes cálculos.

Sunset: Oye Alba, estas bien?

Intenta hablarle y hasta le toca el hombro, pero la pequeña no responde, totalmente absorta en el juego. Twilight preocupada tambien se acerca.

Twilight: Alba, Alba cariño? Puede oírme? Soy mamá.

La preocupación de la chica de lentes es notoria, más aún al no recibir respuesta de su hija.

Rarity y Applejack se miran desconcertadas. Fluttershy esta preocupada, y Rainvow solo se encoge de hombros sin saber que pensar.

Pinkie ajena a todo sigue animando a su sobrina para seguir ganando, al igual que el resto de la multitud.

Los siguientes intentos de parte de ambas madres por llamar la atención de su hija acaban igual. Eventualmente, Alba llega a lo que parece el jefe final del juego. Representado como una clase de dragon de tres cabezas, con una estética un tanto mas tenebrosa que el resto del juego.

La multitud esta emocionada y ansiosa por ver el resultado. Sunset y Twilight no comparten el sentimiento, aún intentan llamar la atención de su hija de alguna forma.

Aunque al comienzo todo parece ir bien, llega un punto en que el jefe lanza un ataque, y toda la pantalla del juego parpadea en destellos y brillos altos.

Aquellas luces dan de lleno en los ojos de Alba, pasaun unos segundos, sus manos sueltan los controles, y para sorpresa de todos y espanto de algunos, principalmente ambas madres, la niña cae de llena sobre lleno sobre la maquina, u cual si fuera una muñeca articulada, todo su cuerpo se dobla y se desliza hasta el suelo.

Sunset/Twilight: ALBA!

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

Sacar a la niña mecánica del lugar no había sido fácil, su peso muerto era igual al de un hombre adulto, pero entre Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack se las arreglaron para llevarla hasta una banca no muy lejos, y que para su suerte estaba algo alejada de la vista de la gente.

Twilight: Alba! Alba reponde! Por favor!

Su desesperación es por demás evidente, mirando los ojos de su niña, que por increíble que pareciera, ahora están aún más opacos.

Twilight está al borde las lágrimas. Sunset no está mejor, y aunque se la ve, en un esfuerzo inhumano por mantener la calma, se nota en su mirada y su lenguaje corporal, que está tan aterrada como su amiga.

Las demás no se quedan atrás tampoco, siendo que incluso Pinkie borró su sonrisa habitual mientras todas miran el cuerpo inerte, que ahora pareciera pertenecer a una simple muñeca.

Cualquiera que viera eso, no creería que esa niña hasta hace un momento estaba moviéndose y hablando, comportándose como… como un ser vivo…

Twilight: Alba! Por favor! Soy mamá…! Reacciona…!

Las lágrimas de la científica caen y mojan un poco el rostro de la niña.

Flutterhsy: qué hacemos? Qué hacemos?! Hay que llamar una ambulancia!

Exclama en una voz sorprendentemente alta.

Rainbow: no servirá! La niña es de lata!

Applejack: entonces qué a un mecánico?!

Rarity: no griten! Hay que pensar! Pensar… pensar…!

El peinado de la modista empezaba a deshacerse a causa de sus nervios.

Twilight: … SUNSET! Hay que llevarla a mi casa! A mi sótano! Ahí la arreglamos!

Sunset: cómo la llevamos?! No podemos solo cargarla hasta allá.

Rainbow: tomen un taxi! Vamos, las ayudamos a pagarlo!

Mientras dice aquello busca en su bolsillo su billetera, las demás al verla hacen lo mismo sacando cada una de su ropa o su bolso su propio dinero.

Ninguna sabe, que dentro de la cabeza de Alba, algo está sucediendo.

… _sistemas en línea…_

 _Funciones motrices restauradas..._

 _Condiciones óptimas…_

 _Reinstaurando…_

Los pequeños ojos turquesa regresan a su propio brillo, no tan opaco. De inmediato Alba se ve a sí misma recostada en la banca, parpadea, y se mueve un poco.

Mientras todas las chicas están juntando el dinero de todas y se disponen a llamar a un taxi, Twilight logra ver a su niña levantarse.

Twilight: ALBA!

Las demás se asustan un poco por el repentino grito, pero Twilight solo corre y envuelve a su hija en un fuerte abrazo mientras llora.

Twilight: mi niña! Estás bien?! Te duele algo?!

Toma las mejillas de la niña y la mira con desesperación.

Alba: mi estructura física no está calibrada para sentir dolor. Madre unidad Alfa, tu presión arterial está severamente exaltada, qué ocurre?

Twilight: oh mi bebé! Estaba tan preocupada!

No responde la pregunta y en su lugar solo abraza a su hija contra su pecho y le acaricia la cabeza llorando de alivio.

Alivio que pronto llega a todas, y cuando Sunset se acerca Twilight se separa permitiéndolecopiar sus acciones, abrazando a Alba y sonreír.

Alba: Madre unidad Beta, tambien tu tension arterial es alta. Requieren asistencia?

Sunset: No Alba, estamos bien, fuiste tu quien nos hizo preocuparnos.

Alba: Yo? He hecho algo malo? Me disculpo, no era mi intensión…

Su expresión de lamento enternece a sus madres y mientras Twilight la abraza Sunset le acaricia el cabello.

Twilight: No cariño, no has hecho nada malo.

Sunset: Pero nos preocupaste. Estabas jugando ese juego en el arcade y de pronto te… desmayaste, apa… gaste…?

Twilight toma a Alba de la mejilla y la mira preocupada.

Twilight: Alba, que pasó?

Antes de responder, los ojos de la niña se tornaron violetas y se mantuvieron asi.

Alba: Revision de registro…

Todas afuardan, parte preocupadas, parte curiosas.

Alba: … revisión de registro completa. Mi último registro es el uso del dispositivo de entretenimiento nombrado por, tía unidad Pinkie Pie, como, "Marshmabros".

Rainbow: si, te pusiste muy rara ahí. Jugabas sin parar y aunque te hablams no respondías.

Los ojos de Alba parpadean en sus dos colores un segundo, luego se muestra algo deprimida.

Alba: me disculpo, mi programación se bloqueó en el objetivo de superar el reto asignado por, unidad Pinkie Pie, y ayudar al hombre de malvavisco a salvar el mundo de dulces.

Rainbow tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no echare a reír. Un frase tan infantil, dicha con un tono tan serio, era, raro.

Fluttershy: um, por qué te centraste tanto en eso? … si no te molesta que pregunte.

Alba: madre unidad Beta, programó mi sistema para no rechazar ni escapar de un objetivo hasta conseguirlo.

Twilight dirige una mirada acusadora y casi molesta a su amiga equina, lo que hace a esta retroceder un poco.

Alba: y, madre unidad Alfa, registró el mandato de siempre dar lo mejor y buscar la perfección en toda acción desempeñada.

Los roles se invierten y es Sunset quien mira acusadora a Twilight. Aunque más por devolverle el gesto que por estar realmente molesta.

Rarity: y qué pasó? Por qué te desmayaste?

Alba: … hubo una alteración de mis sensores visuales, bloquearon mi sistema central.

Twilight: Los destellos del juego…!

Todas miran a la chica de lentes mientras esta parece pensar sobre el asunto.

Twilight: Todo tu sistema estaba centrado en el avance del juego, cuando la pantalla empezó a centellar, causaron un bloqueo visual que congelo tu sistema. Es como… su te hubiera dado una epilepcia.

Alba: "epilepcia"… nuevo registro, confirmado. Madre unidad Alfa, tu hipótesis es altamente probable.

Sunset: Pues desde ahora, habrá que tener cuidado con los videojuegos, y cualquier cosa que tenga michas luces, podrían hacerte daño.

Alba: Dudosa afirmación. Tan pronto mi sistema principal se bloqueo, mi sistema auxiliar empezó a trabajar y reinicio mis programas para volver a ponerlos en funcionamiento, además de reparar todo daño que podría haber ocurrido.

Twilight: Aún así! Nos asustaste mucho, no queremos que te pase nada.

Alba: Me disculpo por preocuparlas. No era mi intensión…

Bajando la mirada se muestra muy apenada por lo ocurrido.

Sunset: No es tu culpa Alba. La verdad… creo que aún hay cosas que no sabemos de ti. … esto de ser madres no es fácil…

La pequeña mano de Alba toma la de Sunset.

Alba: Madre unidad Beta, y, madre unidad Alfa, son las mejores madres que podría querer.

Es una frase simple, pero sirve para tocar a ambas chicas que en seguida se juntan con su pequeña en un abrazo.

Las demas ven la escena enternecidas. Excepto Rainbow que hace un exagerado gesto de nauseas.

Rarity: Owww no es un amor?

Alba escucha eso y sonríe a sus tías.

Alba: Unidades tías, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, y Applejack, tambien son tías geniales.

Las nombradas sonrien, tanto por el cumplido como por lo adorable que se ve la niña al decirlo.

Rainbow por su parte se extraña pues no fue mencionada. Parece a punto de reclamar, pero Alba le gana lanpalabra.

Alba: Pero, unidad tía Rainbow Dash, es 20% más genial.

Esta vez todas ríen con gracia, Yves Rainbow quien se ve tocada por esas palabras. Se acerca a su sobrina, y le pone una mano en su hombro.

Rainbow: Alba, te amo como a la hija de la que creí haberme embarazo a los 13… ven aquí!

Prácticamente jala a la niña fuera de sus madres para abrazarla ella misma, claro, la pequeña no hace queja y en su lugar responde la muestra de afecto.

Rainbow: Eres la sobrina mas genial del mundo!

Alba: De verdad, unidad tía Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow: Claro que si! No hay niña mas genial que tú.

- _mientras-_

Scootaloo estaba practicando con su pelota de soccer en su jardín.

Cuando de pronto su mirada se llena de horror, y agarrándose el pecho cae de rodillas.

 _-de vuelta-_

Applejack: Bueno, por muy bonito que esto sea, quizás seria mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Pinkie: Awwww pero aún hay mucho que quería mostrarle a Alba. Como la pastelería, la tienda de confeti, y la tienda de sofás y plumas! La de sofás y plumas Jackie! Sabes lo importante que es ese lugar para nuestra sociedad! Alba merece conocerlo!

Rarity: Por qué quieres irte querida?

Applejack: Solo creo, quizá no debimos reunirnos aquí para conocer a Alba. Hubiera sido mejor, ir a casa de Twilight.

Rarity: Por qué lo dices?

Applejck: Bueno veo que aun tenemos, cosas que saber sobre ella.

Fluttershy: No es por eso que vinimos? Para conocerla…?

Applejack: Claro, lo que quiero decir es… la pantalla del arcade le hizo daño a su cabeza, tendríamos que estar seguras que no habrá más problemas.

Rainbow: pffff a todos nos ha pasado que los juegos nos han quitado el sueño o algo. Pero no es que la pequeña sea peligrosa.

Aplejack: quieres explicar entonces por qué el centro deportivo está rodeado por la seguirdad?

Desde su lugar puede verse la entrada del centro, que efectivamente se ven algunos oficiales de seguridadalrededor.

Rainbow: … bah… ah… beh…

Alba parece preocuparse un poco.

Alba: tía unidad Applejack, estoy causando problemas?

Applejack: n-no Alba! No es que, causes problemas. Solo temo, que necesitamos saber más sobre ti. Ninguna se esperaba que el arcade te dañara la cabeza, y eso.

Alba: quizás debí calcular los posibles daños antes de realizar la acción. Lo siento.

Applejack: no debes disculparte…

Rainbow: oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto. Digo, si, de seguro Alba tiene muchas sorpresas que no esperamos, como…

Pinkie: un cañón de confeti!

Exclama sacando su propio cañón que arroja confeti sobre todas.

Pinkie: O un horno para pasteles!

Esta vez saca de su cabello un horno miniatura que al abrirse deja ver un pastel recién hecho.

Pinkie: Oh oh! un sistema de hackeo para ingresar a las computadoras del gobierno y programar un ataque nuclear a Polonia!

Todas observan a su amiga rosada, sin saber si reir, llorar, o tener alguna reacción real.

Rarity: Pinkie querida, creo que deberíamos tener otra visita a tu psicólogo.

Alba: Madre unidad Beta programó un bloqueo para impedir mi ingreso al sistema de hackeo militar que solo ella puede apagar.

Todas miran fijamente a la niña de cabello crepuscular, y luego observan a la chica de cabello de fuego. Sunset no sabe ni a donde mirar…

Applejack: … si, creo que deberíamos estar seguras de las cosas que puede hacer Alba, solo para prevenir que ocurra algún… accidente.

Rainbow: oh por favor! Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Pinkie: si! Digo, no es como que se convierta en un arma con decir, "iniciar protocolo de destruir a la raza humana"!

Para sorpresa de todas los ojos de Alba borran su color turquesa, volviéndose violetas y brillantes.

Alba: protocolo de destruir a la raza humana, activado.

Nadie dice nada, pero en sus caras de denota el "QUÉ?!" que todas comparten.

La pequeña niña se levanta, todo su cuerpo brilla y en segundos, se ven partes de sus piernas abrirse cuial compuertas, dejando ver una serie de pequeños misiles, sus brazos se retraen dejando ver sus conocidos cañones, desde debajo de su falda se levantan dos compuertas dejando ver armas que parecen lasers, también la chaqueta se rompe en el area de los hombros y dejan ver algo que parecen pequeñas metralletas, desde su espalda aparecen una serie de cables atravesando su chaqueta y conectándose a las armas, cargándolas, finalmente de su oreja izquierda a parece un visor, que se coloca frente a su ojo izquierdo y sirve como mira.

El brillo de su cuerpo solo se intensifica, y su cuerpo comienza a flotar, a la vez que unos ases de luz se aparecen en su espalda, como su fuesen alas.

Pinkie: … o quizás si… je je…

Nadie sabe si estar sorprendidas, confundidas, aterradas, o un poco mucho de todo.

Alba: comenzando extinción de la raza humana.

Ok, definitivamente aterradas.

Las armas de Alba parecen cargar energía, y estar a punto de disparar.

Twilight: ANULAR PROTOCOLO ANULAR PROTOCOLO!

Alba: protocolo anulado.

Tan pronto como comenzó, las armas volvieron a contraerse, y el cuerpo de la niña dejó de brillar y flotar. Pronto Alba estaba como siempre, salvo por su ropa ahora rasgada.

La niña solo sonríe, no pareciendo consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ninguna se atrevió a decir o hacer nada.

Rainbow: … eso, fue… ASOMBROSO!

Las cinco amigas que aún no son madres miran a la atleta multi color con asombro, y cierto regaño.

Rainbow: fue asombroso! niéguenmelo!

Twilight: Alba, cariño, por qué en nombre del irreal creador del universo tienes un protocolo para extinguir a la humanidad?!

Alba: madre unidad Beta lo registró en mi sistema.

De inmediato todas las miradas van hacia la ex equina. Hay asombro, confusión, y de parte de Twilight, enojo de verdad.

Sunset intenta ignorar las miardas, pero no lo consigue.

Sunset: oh vamos! Todos alguna vez hemos soñado con destruir el mundo. … la diferencia es que yo estuve cerca de hacerlo.

Las miradas solo siguen. Excepto Alba que se distrae por al ver un grupo de personas reuniéndose en un lugar donde hay un pequeño escenario y lo que parece una parcarta.

Alba: madre unidad Alfa, qué sucede en ese sector?

Aunque aún indignada con su colega madre, sintiendo la necesidad de atender a su hija, Twilight gira la cabeza para mirar.

La curiosidad llega a todas, y mirando hacia el lugar ven al grupo de gente reunida.

Fluttershy: oh! ese lugar es la tienda de mascotas. … no me gusta ese sitio, los animales están siempre encerrados y quieren que la gente pague por llevarse uno… los animalitos no deberían ser vendidos como si fueran cosas…

Alba: Parece que habrá alguna actividad divertida. Podemos ir a ver? Madre unidad Alfa, prometo portarme bien.

La mirada tan inocente hace imposible para Twilight decir que no.

Twilight: Claro, vamos a ver de que se trata.

Alba: Yay!

Twilight: Y luego, volveremos a casa, y vamos a borrar eso de la extinción de la humanidad en tu sistema.

Alba: Afirmativo.

Dirigen una mirada mas hacia Sunset, antes de ir todas hacia el sitio.

Sunset: Buf, una no puede atentar contra la vida de una especie sin que sus amigas la miren feo. Vaya mundo.

Con su queja, sigue a las demás.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

El grupo de amigas se mezclo entre la multitud, viendo como en aquella especie de escenario había un hombre bien vestido, y un camarógrafo, aparentemente de algún programa televisivo o noticiero.

Presentador: Nos encontramos en vivo, fuera de la tienda de animales en el centro comercial, donde el dueño del local va a hacer un anuncio importante.

En eso un hombre de aspecto pulcro vestido con una bata blanca se acerca y se pone frente a la cámara y la multitud.

Dueño: Gracia, gracias a todos por haber venido hoy. Muchos no lo saben, pero la verdad, no soy solo sueño, de esta tienda de mascotas, sino que también, tengo un amplio gusto por la ciencia, y la medicina.

Bastantes platicas se oyen entre la audiencia. Nuestro grupo no habla pero si se miran entre si curiosas por la situación.

Dueño: En las ultimas semanas, he estado investigando, y probando con algunos animales de mi tienda, un forma eficaz par combatir las infecciones animales.

Eso gana ms murmullos y platicas.

Fluttwrshy por su lado parece molesta.

Fluttershy: Uh! Usar animales inicentes para hacer experimentos. Es una persona horrible.

Alba al escuchar aquello parece tener una duda.

Alba: Es una mala acción investigar con seres del reino animal? Madre unidad Alfa?

Twilight: Um bueno supongo que depende la investigación. Aunque ciertamente no parece muy correcto en este caso. No se si ese hombre real te esté autorizado para tal acto.

Alba: Registrando información.

Ignorante del efecto de algunas personas, el dueño de la tienda mantiene una buena actitud mientras sigue hablando.

Dueño: Deben saber, hay tantos animales, que por la crueldad del mundo, no poseen un hogar, ni una familia, mucho menos una forma de combatir aquellas enfermedades que los hacen sufrir.

Esas palabras parecen tocar a algunas personas. Especialmente Fluttershy que parece a punto de llorar. Rinbow y Pinkie tratan de consolarla.

Dueño: Es por eso, que hoy, cumpliré uno de mis mas grandes anhelos, dandonla oportunidad a esas criaturas, de obtener defensas biológicas para combatir esos males.

Presentador: Cielos, eso suena como algo grande. Que planea hacer? Algún centro de vacunación.

Dueño: Algo mejor, esparciré las vacunas, de forma natural.

En ese momento, lo que parece un empleado de la tienda aparece llevando una mesa con ruedas, que sobre esta hay algo bastante grande cubierto.

Dueño: Les presento, las vacunas de la naturaleza!

De un movimiento quita la manta que cubre la mesa, y deja ver varias cajas de cristal. Lo curioso es aquellos puntos negros que se ven volar en su interior. Una mirada mas detallada denota que aquellos son en realidad, mosquitos.

Dueño: Mosquitos!

La multitud estaba extrañada y confundida.

Las chicas en nuestro grupo tampoco parecían entender, sin embargo, las madres pronto se dan cuenta de un detalle, y se espantan.

Dueño: Con mi investigación, he desarrollado una vacuna para animales que ayudan a combatir casi todas las enfermedades, y he adherido esta vacuna al sistema sedante de esto mosquitos.

Tanti Sunset como Twilight voltean con miedo para ver a su hija.

Alba tiene toda su atención en las cajas, tantas cajas, todas, llenas, de mosquitos.

Presentador: Y, cuál es su idea?

Dueño: Liberare a estos mosquitos en la ciudad, para que, de forma natural, transfieran la vacuna a cada animal sin hogar de la ciudad.

Las cinco amigas siguen curiosas por lo que ven.

Rainbow: Sin duda es un tipo loco, pero al menos, parece que esta haciendo algo bien. No crees Flutter?

Flutershy: Um no se… digo… me gusta que ayude a los animales sin casa pero…

Rarity: Si va a soltar mosquitos aquí no quiero e me piquen a mí. Mejor vámonos.

Applejack: Estoy de acuerdo.

El grupo empieza a retirarse, pero Applejack se da cuenta que Sunset y Twilight miran con espanto a Alba.

Applejack: Sunset? Twi? Pasa algo?

Ambas amigas madres no escuchan a la granjera, demasiado espantadas por su hija.

Twilight: Alba? Alba cariño?

Sunset: Alba, Alba tranquila. No hagas algo loco…

Wl grupo se detiene y confundidas por tal actitud se quedan mirándolas.

Alba por su propia parte no puede prestar atención a nada. En su cabeza solo ve las imágenes de los mosquitos en las cajas.

Alba: … los mosquitos son la raíz de todo mal.

Twilight: Alba! Alba no lo hagas!

Sunset: Alba! Escucha a tu madre! No te atrevas!

En el escenario el dueño parecía haber dado una explicación breve de la situación.

Presentador: Bueno señor, y está usted seguro de je esto no es peligroso?

Dueño: En lo absoluto! Estos insectos solo volaran haciendo su vida, esparciendo la cura a cada animal de la ciudad.

Presentador: Oiga espere el gobierno sabe de esto?

El dueño ignora la pregunta y en su lugar toma una de las cajas de cristal.

Twilight: Alba no! Anula esa orden!

La niña parece sorda ante esa orden.

El dueño se ve abrir la caja, y en seguida todos los mosquitos salen de esta.

La multitud lejos de alegrarse se apartan presurosos.

Alba: … y deben ser eliminados…

Sunset; Alba! Detente o te castigaré!

Como si los viese en cámara lenta, Alba identifica a cada mosquito que ahora vuela por el aire.

Alba: … por cualquier medio posible.

Ni Twilight ni Sunset logran decir nada más, pues solo un segundo le toma a la niña mecánica retomar esa forma de "destructiva" y alzarse en el aire.

Twilight: ALBA!

Todos los ojos de la multitud se dirigen a la niña, que desde el aire, fija toda su atención en el cúmulo de mosquitos, apunta con su cañón, y dispara.

Los gritos no tardan nada, y pronto la gente empieza a correr.

El grupo de amigas también ve con terror como su querida hija/sobrina apunta y dispara su cañón de plasma por el lugar, erradicando a los mosquitos en el aire, y también destruyendo varios muros y partes del suelo.

El presentador de la televisión da un zape al camarógrafo y le señala que grabe a Alba, este obedece y enfoca la cámara sobre ella.

En cuanto al dueño de la tienda está tan pasmado que está inmóvil. Su empleado por otro lado, se aterra tanto que sale corriendo, pero en el camino golpea la mesa con las cajas de mosquitos haciendo a estas caer y romperse.

Dueño: NO!

El empleado ya estaba alejándose para cuando los mosquitos empezaron a emprender su vuelo.

Alba nota eso y su mira enfoca a aquel gran cúmulo de mosquitos. Los misiles en sus piernas son lanzados y estos persiguen y explotan cerca de los mosquitos.

Twilight: Alba debe detenerte!

Alba: negativo, madre unidad Alfa. Los objetivos deben ser erradicados en su totalidad.

Sunset: vas a lastimar a alguien!

Alba: Negativo. No habrá víctimas, solo los objetivos.

De nuevo en su mira centra los cúmulos de insectos que comienzan a esparcirse.

Alba: erradicar la raíz del mal.

Vuela por el lugar. Disparando sus cañones y lásers a cada mosquito que ve.

Claro que todo el alboroto pronto llama la atención de cada persona en todo el edificio. Algunos corren despavoridos, otros más valientes, o más idiotas es discutible, deciden quedarse y mirar. Los más impresionables incluso toman grabaciones con sus teléfonos.

Oficiales de seguridad intentan hacer algo, pero su preparación no puede nada en contra de una niña de metal mágica que dispara plasma y láseres.

Un mosquito solitario se posa en un pilar que sostiene el piso superior. Alba no tarda en disparar su cañón de plasma evaporándolo y deñando el pilar.

En el piso superior la gente al ver el suelo romperse de inmediato se aparta evitando caer.

Otro grupo de mosquitos es prontamente atacado por un laser que se mueve sobre ellos, y de paso rompe un fragmento del techo que cae sobre una fuente, rompiéndola y provocando que alla una lluvia dentro del lugar. Que aunque nadie le afecta el agua si se espantan.

Las siete amigas intentan seguirle el paso a su niña crepuscular pero esta etá en constante movimiento, revisando cada esquina del edificio para localizar más "objetivos".

En solo minutos todo el edificio está lleno de gritos, gente corriendo, incluso hay lugares que empiezan a quemarse.

Sunset: … ALBA…!

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

…

…

…

Sunset queda de pie… en medio de la devastación del lugar…

Twilight, tendida de rodillas a su lado…

En resto de sus amigas, caídas o apoyadas en escombros del edificio…

Todo está en silencio… pero iluminado con el fuego…

… _debí haber esperado algo como esto…_

 _Debí tener cuidado… debí planearlo mejor… debí…_

Son los pensamientos de Sunset, mientras ve la silueta de Alba en medio de aquella destrucción se gira, centrando sus ojos ahora completamente blancos sobre sus madres.

… _Alba…_

Alba: … todos los objetivos, han sido eliminados de forma satisfactoria.

Con eso dicho, todas las armas de su cuerpo son retraídas y su mirada regresa a la normalidad.

Sunset y Twilight no pueden quitar la mirada de su hija, mostrándose preocupadas, y asustadas.

Alba: madre unidad Alfa, madre unidad Beta, he eliminado todos los objetivos, ya podemos volver a casa.

Ni Sunset ni Twilight pueden decir nada. Pronto el resto del grupo también se acerca, ninguna estaba lastimada, pero si se muestran preocupadas.

Alba: … hay algún problema?

Twilight consigue levantarse, y cruza miradas con su colega madre.

 _-_ _ **G**_ _randiosa_ _ **A**_ _utómata_ _ **M**_ _ágica y_ _ **M**_ _ecánica_ _ **A**_ _vanzada -_

Reportera: en noticias inmediatas. Esta misma tarde el centro comercial de la ciudad sufrió lo que solo ha podido ser descrito como un, "ataque terrorista".

La pantalla de la televisión muestra imágenes de lo que quedó del centro comercial.

La familia de Twilight, y Sunset acompañándolos observan la televisión.

Alba estaba sentada en medio de sus dos madres en el sofá, con un paquete de jugo de frutas, bebiendo con un sorbete. El hijo mayor está sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá junto a su hermana, mientras el padre está en su silla de trabajo, y su esposa parada junto a él.

Reportera: el origen de esta devastación son un misterio aún pero muchos presentes afirman haber visto lo que parecía una chica armada con cañones volando por el lugar.

 _Testigo: si si yo vi todo estaba esa enana volando y disparando haciendo volar cosas!_

 _Testigo: fue horrible! Horrible!_

 _Testigo: una niña flotó sobre mí y voló un auto con su rasho láser._

 _Testigo: solo hay una explicación para esto, ALIENS!_

Reportera: varios videos virales pueden ser encontrados por la red, sin embargo las imágenes son demasiado poco confiables y las autoridades no tienen ninguna conclusión.

Se enfoca a un oficial de policía.

 _Oficial: no podemos negar o confirmar lo ocurrido y las evidencias no son para nada claras._

Toda la familia mira con preocupación a su miembro más reciente, ella por su parte no parece consciente de ello y en su lugar mira curiosa a la televisión.

Reportera: sin embargo tras la investigación se ha descubierto un hecho igual de sorprendente. En una de las tiendas de mascotas del centro comercial se descubrió un laboratorio químico ilegal y tras una investigación más detallada de descubrió un nuevo virus implantado en mosquitos del lugar.

Eso sorprende a todos, en especial a ambas amigas madres que se miran y luego a su descendencia.

La pantalla muestra un equipo con trajes aislantes retirando varios objetos y líquidos, así como contenedores donde se ven mosquitos.

Reportera: según parece, el dueño del lugar había estado experimentando con virus y bacterias animales hasta desarrollar un nuevo tipo de químico, que según se informa, es letal para cualquier ser humano.

Ahora sí que todos en la sala estaban espantados. Alba por su propio lado solo sigue bebiendo su jugo.

Reportera: el dueño del lugar ha sido arrestado y acusado de investigaciones químicas ilegales, posesión de bacterias dañinas, e intento de genocidio.

Se ve en pantalla como el dueño de la tienda es prácticamente arrastrado por policías y encerrado en una camioneta. Su rostro enfurecido se puede ver entre los barrotes de las puertas, antes de que el vehículo se lo lleve.

Otro oficial aparece en pantalla, se ve debajo de él el nombre de "Silver Shield"

Silver: ese hombre pasará el resto de su vida tras las rejas, si es que no lo ejecutan antes. Por mi parte, no tengo idea de que sucedió, pero me alegra decir que nadie ha salido lastimado, y se ha podido evitar la que sin duda hubiese sido la mayor tragedia en la historia de la ciudad.

La reportera habla desde el estudio por un comunicador con el ofciail.

Reportera: sargento Silver Shield, qué opina sobre lo descrito como una chica con armas volando y atacando el lugar.

Silver: honestamente, las personas en esta ciudad ven todo tipo de cosas. No puedo quitarme esos cuentos de demonios y criaturas caballo voladoras.

Ambas amigas se miran y se encogen un poco al escuchar eso.

Silver: honestamente me parece que es otro de esos cuentos, o es posible que fuera otro invento de ese loco, para distraer y que sus mosquitos asesinos pudiesen ser liberados. Para fortuna el tiro le salió por la culata y al parecer ningún mosquito ha podido salir del edificio. Tampoco hay personas heridas así que, todo su plan fracasó.

Reportera: considera que las personas deben de tener cuidado?

Silver: no, como dije todos sus fenómenos voladores perecieron en el desastre y el resto ya ha sido llevado a un centro viral donde serán erradicados junto a todas las muestras de su veneno. La gente puede estar tranquila sin ese enfermo en las calles.

Reportera: muchas gracias sargento.

Silver: un palcer.

Reportera: con esto dicho el gobierno ya ha empezado el plan para la reconstrucción del centro comercial, los negocios serán remunerados y los animales del lugar llevados a refugios y otras tiendas. Podemos decir que pese al caos no ha habido víctimas, y en opinión de esta reportera, dentro de todo lo malo todo ha salido bien. En otras noticias-

Nadie más presta atención a lo dicho por la mujer, cada quien parece intentar asimilar todo lo informado.

Alba por su propia parte sigue centrada en la televisión viendo los demás reportajes. Hasta que siente la mano de Sunset en su cabeza, y se voltea para verla.

Sunset: buena niña. Hiciste un gran trabajo.

Alba sonríe y deja su jugo para hablar.

Alba: los mosquitos son la raíz de todo el mal, y deben ser eliminados.

Twilight: por cualquier modo posible. Si, solo, la siguiente vez, podrías evitar destruir todo un edificio…?

Alba: registrando… registro completo.

La familia solo puede sonreír. Vaya día… sin duda, fue raro.


	7. Plan gamma

**Hola y/o Hello a todos y todas**

 **Bueno como siempre, una disculpa, la magia del escritor se me fue durante mucho tiempo, pero ya está regresando, retomaré mis fics muy pronto.**

 **Otra cosa, lamento que este cap, pues no es de comedia, ya saben que este fic no lo pienso sinó que lo improviso sobre la marcha, y este capítulo me quedó bastante serio. (la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan largo, esperaba que fueran solo un par de escenas pero me quedó todo un cap, así que, lo traigo)**

 **Espero les guste. A y disculpen los errores de ortografía, los arreglaré pronto.**

* * *

El sol había empezado su caida hacia el horizonte, pero aún brillaba con firmeza en el cielo.

Aunque no tanto en una zona particular de la ciudad.

Grandes edificios hacen sombras en los alrededores, calles en mal estado, basura esparcida y claro daño a la propiedad pública hacían ver a ese sitio como un mundo, bastante diferente del resto de la ciudad.

Es en estas calles que se ven caminando a dos chicas de secundaria. Una de cabellera roja y amarilla simulando el fuego, la otra tiene cabellera violeta, unos lentes negros adornando su rostro, que a diferencia de su compañera, luce algo inquieta.

Sunset: no necesitabas venir.

Le habla sin apartar la vista del frente mientras camina con un semblante serio, carente de emoción.

Twilight: es por Alba, tenía que venir, además, no quiero que vengas a este sitio sola…

Mientras habla y camina no evita echar la mirada por los alrededores.

Las calles dañadas, los grafitis en las paredes, incluso los negocios y establecimientos dan una imagen que le da mucha desconfianza.

Twilight: … Sunset, segura que no hay alguien más a quien podamos recurrir… este sitio… no me gusta…

Sunset: sabes que no lo hay Twi. Lugares como este son el nido de sujetos que ayudan a personas que no pueden confiar en la ley o el gobierno. … personas como yo…

La mirada de Twilight deja de vagar y se centra en la nuca de la cabellera de fuego.

Twilight: … Sunset…

La nombrada suspira y se detiene. Se da la vuelta para ver a su amiga con gesto firme, pero calmo.

Sunset: escucha, estamos cerca, pero no necesito repetirte que este sitio es peligroso. Hay sujetos aquí que no son de fiar. Repasemos las reglas.

Twilight hace silencio por unos segundos, intenta relajarse respirando profundo.

Twilight: las manos donde la gente las vea, mirar siempre a los ojos, no hablar con nadie si no me hablan primero.

Sunset: y no, te separes de mí.

Dando un paso hacia ella, la toma de la mano suavemente, la científica responde con un suave apretón. Eso sirve como señal para que ambas sigan avanzando.

A medida que caminan van ganando cierta atención de personas alrededor. Twilight no evita girar los ojos y la cabeza de vez en cuando, notando las miradas que les son dirigidas a ambas, en un reflejo se acerca un poco más a Sunset. Sunset por su parte no presta atención a nadie, con paso firme y una mirada igual sigue avanzando.

Eventualmente Sunset se detiene frente a un local. Twilight se detiene detrás de ella.

Un letrero marca el lugar como una tienda de empeño. Twilight espera paciente, Sunset por su lado, mira el lugar un momento, toma un respiro profundo, como preparándose, y finalmente abre la puerta ingresando al sitio.

El sitio está lleno de estantes, mesas y mostradores, y estos a su vez cubiertos de toda clase de objetos, joyas, electrodomésticos, objetos decorativos de toda clase.

Pese a verse limpio, las paredes desgastadas denotan la vejez del edificio.

Twilight permanece silenciosa viendo el sitio, eventualmente su mirada sigue a la de Sunset, quien mira al frente, al hombre sentado tras el mostrador.

El sujeto, un hombre robusto, media cabeza mas alto que ellas permanece sin inmutarse, con sus ojos en alguna revista. Eventualmente alza la vista, sonríe tan pronto sus ojos encuentran los de Sunset.

Sujeto.: Sunset, Shimmer. Que sorpresa verte por estos lares.

Sunset: hola Skull.

El sujeto, llamado por Sunset, "Skull", se pone de pie.

Twilight no evita ver el tatuaje con forma de cráneo que el sujeto lleva en el brazo.

Skull: ha pasado cuánto? Un año?

Sunset: como si contara el tiempo. Necesito un trabajo Skull.

Se acerca al mostrador, Twi la sigue de cerca.

Skull: owww y yo pensé que era una visita amistosa.

Sunset no presta atención a su falsa queja. Skull solo sonríe, antes de llevar su vista a la otra chica. Twilight al ver que mira trata de mantenerse calmada, y una mirada seria, pero se le notan sus nervios.

Skull: que veo? Trajiste a un gatito perdido?

Twilight olvida por un momento sus nervios, frunciendo el ceño ante tal comentario.

Sunset: es alguien que conozco.

Skull: cual es tu nombre gatita?

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle, y no soy una gatita.

Habla con seriedad cruzandose de brazos.

Skull: uuh la gatita tiene garras. De donde la sacaste Sunset?

Sunset: de donde no te importa. Podemos centrarnos?

Skull: bien bien, que necesitas?

Sunset: lo mismo que te pedí la primera vez.

Skull: estas en problemas con la ley Sunset?

Sunset: no es para mí. Es para ella.

Al decir eso saca de su chaqueta un sobre, y una foto, de Alba.

Skull toma esa foto y la mira un momento.

Skull: mmm, una niña? En que cosas te has estado metiendo Suns?

Sunset: no lo creerías si te lo dijera. Cuánto tardarás?

Skull: mmm, que extraño que pidas algo así para alguien más? Quién es esta niña?

Sunset: nadie importante para ti. Cuánto tardarás?

Repite su pregunta queriendo terminar el asunto. Skull solo ríe.

Skull: bueno, usualmente me tomo una semana, pero, eres una vieja conocida, te lo tendré en, um, tres días. Supongo me darás la paga de siempre?

Al hacer esa pregunta muestra una sonrisa extraña.

Sunset: para tu desgracia, ahora tengo dinero.

Mostrando ese punto, pone sobre el mostrador una cantidad considerable de billetes. Twilight no evita sorprenderse un poco por eso.

Twilight: sunset, eso es-

Sunset: shhh, luego hablamos.

Skull: mm, no es mi día de suerte.

Sunset: nunca lo es. Volveré en tres días, espero tengas listo el trabajo.

Skull: claro. Y ven a visitarme más seguido, de verdad se extraña tu presencia por aquí.

Sunset: dudo que pase. Vámonos Twi.

Se da vuelta y camina a la puerta, Twilightse dispone a seguirla.

Slkull: espero volver a vernos gatita.

Twilight: mi nombre, es Twilight.

Corrige seriamente antes de irse junto con Sunset. Skull solo sonríe al verlas irse.

Fuera del lugar, Twiligjt cierra la puerta y se apresura en alcanzar a Sunset quien ya había empezado a caminar.

Twilight: Sunset espera! Ese sujeto…

Sunset no deja de caminar, pero habla mientras Twi la sigue.

Sunset: es alguien que conocí hace mucho. Tiene un negocio en, ya sabes, lo que necesitamos.

Twilight: … cómo, lo conociste?

Sunset: … no es buen lugar para hablar Twi.

Tomándola de la mano, Twilight casi obliga a Sunset a detenerse y girarse para verse mutuamente.

Twilight: por favor Sunset, se que hay cosas de tu pasado que no te gusta recordar, pero… quiero… saber… somos amigas.

Miran profundo en los ojos de la otra. Al final, Sunset solo suspira.

Sunset: cuando llegué a este mundo, llegue sin nada. No tenía dinero, no tenía identidad, a penas si tenía la ropa que el portal me había dado.

Twlight escucha atenta, en todo momento sostiene con firme pero suavidad la mano de Sunset.

Sunset: no necesito aclarar que no fue nada fácil mantenerme viva. Tu sociedad, es traicionera Twi.

Su voz es calma, pero con un dejo de frustración. Twilight mira hacia el suelo, imposible para ella responder a algo como eso.

Sunset: me costó sobrevivir, tuve que hacer cosas… cosas malas, Twi.

El agarre de Twilight a mano de Sunset se fortalece.

Sunset: las primeras semanas fueron duras, en lo que aprendía como funcionaba tu sociedad. Fui viendo que necesitaba, y como conseguirlo. Luego de vueltas, conocí a sujetos como Skull, y pude obtener documentación, para tener empleo, una casa, cuando pude inscribirme en la escuela Canterlot, todo fue mucho más simple.

Tras los lentes, sus ojos morados muestran comprensión, y pena.

Una pregunta mas ronda su cabeza, aunque tiene miedo de hacerla…

Twilight: ese sujeto… dijo algo, sobre un pago…

Cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza, Sunset tarda unos segundos en hablar.

Sunset: ya lo dije, cuando llegué, no tenía dinero, ni ninguna forma de conseguirlo. Lo único que tenía… era, a mí. Mi propia persona…

Twilight: Sunset…! Tú… tú no… por favor…

Sunset: no te asustes. Nunca acabé en la cama de nadie. Pero, si tuve que humillarme y hacer cosas que no querrás escuchar.

Twilight no dice nada, solo envuelve a Sunset en un abrazo. Lo que la sorprende, pero le corresponde.

Twilight: … lo siento...

Sunset: … que cosa? No tienes la culpa de nada. … la verdad, todo eso, solo fue porque quería vengarme… fui… fui muy estúpida…

La única respuesta de Twilight es fortalecer el abrazo.

Sunset: está bien Twi, el pasado no es hoy. Ahora tengo amigas, te tengo a ti, y a nuestra Alba.

El nombre de su hija hace la científica sonreír.

Twilight: y nosotras a ti… nuestras vidas no serían igual sin ti Sunset. Al menos, no la mía.

Ahora toca a Sunset sonreír y fortalecer el abrazo.

Por mala suerte, al mirar alrededor, se da cuenta que su gesto de cariño empieza a llamar la atención de algunos sujetos por el lugar. Por lo que aunque no lo quiere, rompe el abrazo y toma la mano de Twilight.

Sunset: andando Twi, hay que irnos.

Aunque ignora el porque la repentina seriedad, no se resiste y sigue a Sunsetpara alejarse de esa zona.

 **\- G** randiosa **A** utómata **M** ágica y **M** ecánica **A** vanzada -

En casa de Twilight, Alba se había quedado sola de nuevo, mientras sus unidades madres habían salido y sus unidades abuelo y abuela tenían que ir a trabajar.

Ese día en lugar de la lectura, decidió entretenerse mirando un programa de ciencia y tecnología en la televisión.

Televisión: y con esta impresionante animación, concluimos nuestro programa de hoy. Acompáñennos la próxima semana, donde descubriremos un poco más acerca de los planes de la nasa para colonias en otros planetas.

En la pantalla de la televisión se ve una animación de una clase de cohete volando por el espacio, a la vez que pasan los créditos.

Los ojos de Alba están atentos a la pantalla, a la vez que parpadean levemente entre el turquesa y el violeta.

Eventualmente sus ojos toman su color habitual y decide tomar el control, y buscar algo más para ver.

Tras un par de cambios, algo le llama la atención, es un programa animado, lo que la atrae, es el ver como en una escena, no apta para niños realmente, un gigantesco enjambre de mosquitos, literalmente se beben a un hombre hasta dejarlo seco.

La escena no es tan gráfica, pero es suficiente para que la expresión inalterable de la niña se llene de preocupación e interés.

Es solo poco después que aquellos mosquitos rodean a una criatura, un híbrido entre mujer y mosquito, criatura que controla a esos insectos, exigiéndoles más alimento.

Alba está llena de interés, y también de seriedad.

Alba: los mosquitos son la raíz de todo mal…

Como en una clase de reflejo, su brazo se divide, mostrando su cañón, pero…

Se detiene, pues en la pantalla se aparece otro ser…

Televisión: objetivo detectado.

La criatura mosquito es atacada por una llamarada.

El rostro de Alba solo muestra asombro, al ver a aquel ser mecánico, un hombre androide que con facilidad incinera en sus llamas a aquel enjambre de mosquitos.

Se levanta, y con nervios, pero entusiasmo se acerca y se arrodilla frente a la pantalla.

La secuencia en pantalla muestra aquel androide luchando contra la mujer insecto. A cada segundo la expresión de Alba pasaba de la sorpresa a la admiración. Algo en su pecho empezaba a brillar, un brillo apenas perceptible bajo su ropa.

Aquel espectáculo prosigue. Alba se llena de terror cuando ve a aquella mujer, sufrir una transformación y destrozar el cuerpo del androide hasta casi destruirlo por completo. Mas aún, cuando se muestra al hombre máquina tener un monólogo interno, expresando su decisión de sacrificarse para destruir a la criatura. Alba tiembla, sus ojos temblorosos, fijos en el hombre máquina, y pronto…

La mujer insecto es derrotada, literalmente es aplastada y explota, causa del golpe de otro hombre, un humano sin cabello que se presenta ante el androide.

La pequeña queda inmóvil, aún observando la pantalla, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ese hombre máquina.

La puerta de la casa se abre, ambas madres semi accidentales entran sonriendo suavemente, más cuando ven a su hija inclinada de manos y rodillas frente a la televisión, se extrañan.

Twilight: … Alba, no veas la televisión tan cerca, podrías hacerte daño.

La pequeña parece escuchar, pues se sienta sobre sus piernas alejándose levemente de la pantalla, aunque su mirada sorprendida sigue fija en esta.

Ambas chicas notan el semblante de la pequeña y tras mirar una a la otra, vuelven a ver a su niña.

Twilight: Alba, cariño estás bien?

Por un minuto la niña no responde. Su semblante asombrado cambia, su rostro regresa a su aspecto peculiar casi indiferente. Sus ojos fijos y cuerpo inmóvil, parece estar pensando.

Sunset: Alba, no nos asustes. Qué tienes?

Finalmente, la pequeña mecánica gira su cabeza, mira a sus dos madres, guarda silencio un momento más, y por fin habla.

Alba: ... madre… …

Solo dice esa palabra, cosa que solo hace preocuparse más a sus dos madres. Pero antes que alguna pudiera volver a preguntar, sigue hablando.

Alba: creo que estoy enamorada.

… silencio…

… la frase deja desconcertada, aunque curiosa a la científica de pelo violeta, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera asimilar lo dicho, nota como la temperatura de la habitación había empezado a elevarse mucho.

Confusa por eso, voltea a su amiga, y se espanta al ver a Sunset con un brillo verdoso siniestro en sus ojos y su cabello alzándose serpenteante a causa del aura siniestra y caliente que rodea todo su cuerpo.

Una voz de ultratumba sale de la chica.

Sunset: _**Pobre de aquel iluso que piense que puede tener a mi niña.**_

Twilight: Su-Sunset… por favor calma… hablemos de esto…

La científica intenta calmar a su amiga antes de que esta provoque un incendio.

Alba no parece darse cuenta de nada, su atención aún centrada en la televisión y en la imagen de aquel personaje del programa.

 **\- G** randiosa **A** utomata **M** ágica y **M** ecánica **A** vanzada -

En la noche, la familia de Twilight se reúne para cenar, y Sunset aceptó la invitación de acompañarlos. Una cena familiar normal, pero al terminarla, mientras la madre mayor recogía los platos, ambas madres primerizas se miran un momento. Como si compartieran una plática silenciosa, asienten una a la otra, entonces Twilight se aclara la garganta.

Twilight: um, mamá, papá, Sunset y yo queremos hablarles de algo.

Night Light: de qué se trata cariño?

Pregunta el padre mientras revisa algo en su teléfono. La madre por su lado deja los platos sucios en el lavado.

Velvet: pasó algo en la escuela?

Twilight: no, en realidad… es sobre…

Los ojos de Twilight van suavemente hacia su hija, quien sentada en silencio solo observa a nada en particular.

Twilight calla, y Sunset decide hablar.

Sunset: Alba, cariño.

La pequeña mira a su madre Beta al ser llamada.

Sunset: mami Twily y yo debemos hablar con tus abuelos un momento, nos esperas en la sala?

Alba: afirmativo, madre unidad Beta. Abuela unidad Alfa, solicito permiso para mi retiro.

Velvet al escuchar el pedido de Sunset a la niña desistió de su preparación al lavado y en su lugar miró hacia la mesa. Ante el pedido de su nieta le sonríe suavemente.

Velvet: puedes retirarte Alba.

Alba: muchas gracias, abuela unidad Alfa.

Mientras agradece se levanta y da una pequeña reverencia, luego se retira hacia la sala.

El hijo mayor de la familia de pronto siente el ambiente un poco tenso, lo que lo pone un algo nervioso, así que decide retirarse también.

Shining: am yo, veré que Alba esté bien. Con permiso, mamá.

Se levanta y también se va, dejando a las tres madres y el padre en el lugar.

Night quien también sintió el cambio de ambiente decidió dejar su teléfono y observar a su hija y visita.

Night Light: qué sucede chicas?

Pregunta sin rodeos. Velvet se acerca y parándose al lado de su marido ve a las chicas con cierta preocupación.

Velvet: le sucede algo a Alba?

Tanto Twilight como Sunset parecen tener problemas para responder. Se toman unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Twilight: no, Alba está bien. Pero Sunset y yo, queremos decirles algo importante.

Night: bueno díganlo, qué es lo que pasa?

Su voz es normal, pero hay un pequeño dejo de orden, notablemente deseoso de entrar en el tema en cuestión.

Una mirada más es compartida por ambas amigas.

Twilight: esta tarde… Sunset y yo fuimos a buscar… algo…

Su voz empieza a temblar, eso no pasa desapercibido por sus padres.

Velvet: y, qué cosa es?

Aunque lo intenta, Twilight se pone muy nerviosa para hablar naturalmente, Sunset pone una mano en su hombro y decide tomar la palabra.

Sunset: Señora Velvet, señor Light, Alba es… Twilight y yo la hicimos, quiero decir, que ella no tiene ningún documento legal, nadie del gobierno sabe que Alba existe.

Ambos padres se sorprenden levemente por ese comentario. Se miran uno al otro y hacen silencio como pensando en eso.

Night: … no me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero es verdad, Alba necesita algún documento legal, o podría haber problemas.

Velvet: bueno, podemos llevarla al registro civil, allí-

Sunset: no.

Interrumpe Sunset secamente, sorprendiendo a ambos.

Sunset: no pueden hacer eso, no así nada más.

Velvet: pero Alba necesita algún registro.

Sunset: si, pero llevarla… qué se supone que digan? Qué es una máquina que su hija armó en su sótano?

La pregunta es un tanto sarcástica, pero ambos padres razonan y piensan en ese hecho.

Twilight: el problema es, que no podemos decir abiertamente quien es Alba, y sin ningún registro de ella nadie creerá que es parte de nuestra familia.

Tanto Night como Velvet parecen pensar sobre eso.

Velvet: bueno, y qué podemos hacer? Dejaremos a Alba sin ninguna documentación?

Night: no eso no puede ser. Hasta ahora no he tocado el tema pero, ella necesita ir a la escuela. Además, tarde o temprano, de seguro necesitaremos un documento para ella.

Velvet: entonces…

Night: … mañana iré al registro, haré unas llamadas a unos contactos y veré si-

Twilight: en realidad, Sunset y yo ya arreglamos el problema. … o, algo parecido.

Eso llama la atención de ambos.

Twilight: Sunset y yo, fuimos esta mañana… a un sitio…

Sunset: … a ver a un conocido. Tiene un negocio para hacer documentos falsificados.

Esa revelación altera bastante a ambos padres.

Night: Sunset qué estás diciendo?

Sunset: hemos pedido un documento falso para Alba, así ella tendrá algo a su nombre.

De alguna forma, los nervios se desvanecieron de su voz, reemplazados por seriedad y cierta indiferencia.

Velvet: Sunset…! Twilight…!

Twilight: … lo siento mamá… es la única forma.

Night: ni hablar! Se meterán en problemas.

Sunset: tengo experiencia en estos temas. solo hay que tener cuidado en que se usan los documentos-

Night: basta!

Ordena el padre de la familia con autoridad. Su esposa lo ve preocupada y Twilight solo puede bajar la cabeza. Night se pone de pie y mira a ambas.

Night: no quiero oír más. Olvídense de esa acción, yo me encargaré de esto. Ustedes solo cuiden de Alba.

Twilight cierra los ojos, su cabeza baja, rostro sereno.

Sunset por su parte, cierra los ojos y se pone de pie antes de mirar fijamente al hombre.

Sunset: con todo respeto señor, usted, no es mi padre.

La frase deja atónito al hombre, y también callado.

Hombre: … pero Alba es mi nieta.

Sunset: y es mi hija. Por eso quiero que comprenda el asunto. Alba no puede ir libremente por ahí sin un documento legal, pero no puede obtener uno así como así. Yo lo sé… yo ya he pasado por eso…

Ambos padres adultos quedan callados.

Sunset: … hace tiempo, no tenía nada, estaba sola y perdida en una sociedad que no sabía que yo existía. Viví de las calles bastante tiempo, y sabía que necesitaba una documentación, si es que quería tener una vida digna.

Twilight mira con tristeza a su amiga. No es la única pues Velvet también se siente tocada. Es Night quien se mantiene serio, aunque no hace intento por detener a la chica.

Sunset: pero una menor de edad que vive en las calles, sin ningún tipo de familia ni registros sociales, cómo podría alguien como yo pedir algún documento?

Hace una pausa. No hay intento de interrumpirla.

Sunset: me hubieran llevado a las autoridades, me hubieran procesado, en el mejor de los casos, puesto en un orfanato. … no quería eso, necesitaba una solución de verdad, y que fuera rápida.

Night: y fuiste por algo ilegal.

Habla con seriedad, pero no muestra enfado en su rostro.

Sunset: era la mejor opción. Con una identificación falsa podría al menos conseguir un empleo pequeño, algo que me diera, un poco, de dinero. Ya después, fue cosa de moverme con cuidado. Obtuve algunos documentos, que me permitieron meterme en algunos lugares. Bibliotecas, clubes, de rentas de películas, lugares que me dieran algo un poco más real, cosa que me sirvió para inscribirme en la escuela, y con eso, todo fue más simple. Tenía finalmente un registro legal en el sistema social, lo que me dejó tener un departamento y mejores empleos. … no digo que esté orgullosa de lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento de tal decisión. Tengo una vida gracias a que supe como moverme…

Rememorar aquellos tiempos deja a Sunset decaída. Su mirada en el suelo desde hace tiempo, solo puede sentir la mirada de la familia sobre ella.

No se da cuenta cuando, pero de pronto se ve envuelta en un abrazo. Grande es su sorpresa, al darse cuenta que se trata de Velvet, quien la sostiene cual si fuera su propia madre.

No reacciona, no puede, demasiado atrapada en la sorpresa y el cariño de tal acto.

Velvet: pobrecita. Ya todo esta bien Sunset.

Le habla con una voz suave, cálida y maternal. Sunset sigue sin poder hacer o decir nada, pero tras unos segundos, su cuerpo parece reaccionar por si solo, respondiendo al abrazo, y apoyándose un poco en contra de la mujer.

Twilight, también tocada por las palabras de su amiga, y por la acción de su madre, sonríe y resiste un pequeño deseo de llorar.

Night sigue mostrándose serio, pero no puede ignorar las emociones que el momento le disparan. Tomando un respiro profundo de aire intenta centrarse.

Night: … comprendo todo eso. Sin embargo…

Ante la retoma de palabra por parte del hombre las tres mujeres llevan su atención a él. Rompiendo Sunset el abrazo de Velvet.

Night: sigo pensando que es mala idea. Tal vez, tú no tuviste opción Sunset, pero Alba nos tiene a nosotros. Velvet y yo podemos hacer algo al respecto.

Twilight: lo sabemos papá. De hecho Sunset y yo ya hemos hablado de eso.

Responde en lugar de Sunset, y llama la atención de ambos padres mientras se levanta.

Twilight: es verdad que ustedes tienen más libertad para estos tramites legales, y ustedes pueden presentar a Alba con menor riesgo, pero aún así .

Sunset: presentarse en una institución del gobierno, con una niña que no posee documentación ni registro previo sigue siendo peligroso. Si Alba no tiene un historial familiar, podrían pensar que se trata de un secuestro.

Velvet: secuestro?!

Velvet se altera ante tal cosa, y Night no puede evitar sorprenderse.

Sunset: ese sería el peor caso, el mejor sería que tomen a Alba como una niña que recogieron de la calle o algo similar. Claro, eso podría pasar si ella fuera humana…

Twilight: las autoridades investigarán a Alba, y no tardarían en darse cuenta que es… una máquina…ugh!

Twilight frunce el ceño y se enfada consigo misma por llamar así a su hija.

Sunset: se la llevarían, la estudiarían, incluso podrían llevárselos a ustedes, o a nosotras…

Esa revelación deja a ambos padres helados. Ambos parecen querer refutar, pero entre más lo piensan…

Twilight: es por eso que Sunset y yo hicimos un plan.

Ambos padres miran expectantes a su hija e invitada.

Sunset: como dijimos, fuimos con este sujeto que conozco, el sabe como hacer documentos y certificados que parecen reales.

Twilight: una vez los tengamos, ustedes podrán usarlos para pedir una orden de documentación oficial.

Sunset: bastará con ir a un una estación de policía y decir que Alba perdió su identificación.

Velvet: por qué no ir al registro civil directamente?

Sunset: es arriesgado, en ese lugar podrían notar que los documentos son falsos.

Night: y en la estación de policía no lo harán?

Sunset: es menos probable, si dos padres van y denuncian la perdida del documento de su hija, no habrá razón para que un oficial desconfíe, siempre que haya una fotografía y algún papel que lo diga.

Ambos adultos parecen pensar en eso. Hasta que Velvet se da cuenta de algo.

Velvet: espera, "padres"? Quieres decir…

Twilight: nadie creerá que Alba es hija mía o de Sunset, no con la edad que aparenta tener.

Sunset: es por eso que dijimos a mi conocido que los ponga a ustedes como sus padres.

Aunque sorprendidos, ninguno de los adultos puede argumentar algo contra eso.

Twilight: con eso, la policía pedirá la orden para una identificación nueva, y esta tendrá los mismos datos.

Sunset: y ya con eso, todo se arreglará. Alba tendrá un documento legal, formará parte de la familia, irá a la escuela, y pese a su aspecto, ningún oficial del gobierno tendrá razón para dudar que sea una niña normal. … claro, siempre que tengamos cuidado con ella.

La platica cesa, mientras los adultos analizan cuidadosamente la situación. Ambas chicas por su lado esperan una respuesta, el silencio las pone un poco nerviosas pero lo resisten. Saben que ambos padres tienen mucho que asimilar.

Eventualmente, tras pensárselo intensamente, Velvet decide consultar a su marido a fin de ambos ponerse de acuerdo.

Velvet: querido? Que piensas? Crees que funcione?

Night por su lado se mantiene pensativo un poco más.

Night: gmmm… no puedo decir que me guste del todo. Sigue pareciéndome algo arriesgado.

Sunset: lo es. Pero, es la mejor opción. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija…

Twilight toma la mano de Sunset y ambas se aferran a la otra. Ambos padres de la familia las miran, aún pensativos.

Sunset: señor Night, señora Velvet, nos ayudarán? Para que Alba no corra peligro…

Ambos padres se miran, como si de una plática silenciosa se tratase, y parecen tomar una decisión.

* * *

 **Graciaspor favoritos y follows, Discord Narrador; Exod21; Nahuel836; Naoto S; Sabina24; Xsaver7; nickolas01; starshy; rompeordenes; Ancestro; Brock Phantom; Dragon Lector; NekuroBK; Night Flying; SoundtrackFan; warlocktoungue**

Y gracias por sus comentarios, Zulti; Tsuki; Soldado Dragon; max208; BlackHunter; DTLA; SunsetS y Guest


End file.
